Given Miracle
by Lele Cane
Summary: Después de todo, Harry Potter parecía tenerlo todo: Una hermosa mujer, el trabajo que siempre había deseado y la Familia que nunca había tenido sin embargo todo se le dará vueltas, cuando su mujer decida tener un hijo...¿Podrá enfrentar este desafío?...
1. Toda una Vida

**Given Miracle**

_Capítulo 1: "Toda una Vida" _

Harry miró al descuido a la persona que tenía a su lado, sonrió al percatarse de que esta se encontraba profundamente dormida, recorrió con la yema de su dedo índice el contorno de su suave y terso rostro; se acomodó mas hacía su lado para poder verla completamente, estaba seguro de que jamás se cansaría de ver tanta belleza junta. Desde hacía cinco años que convivían juntos, y el la seguía amando como si fuera el primer día. Según Ron, aquella tontera permanente que hacía que se babeara y pusiera cara de idiota, se le pasaría con él tiempo, pero para Harry aquel amor que sentía por su mujer era mucho mayor a todo; tenía que admitirlo la amaba, pero aun no se sentía preparado para el matrimonio. Ella lo entendía y comprendía, aun no era su tiempo.

Desde su primer encuentro hasta su convivencia, se había convencido que ella era su mujer ideal, tan linda, simpática, entregada, benevolente, misericordiosa, tan…perfecta…Hasta Remus y Tonks lo aprobaban, solo Sirius causaba problemas, jamás había podido hacer que su mujer y su padrino se llevaran bien, no podían ni cruzar palabra, eso le causaba una gran tristeza. La Señora Weasley estaba totalmente encantada con ella, los fines de semana, cuando todos acostumbraban a juntarse en "La Madriguera" para pasar un rato en Familia, ella era una mas…charlaba con Bill sobre los métodos de seguridad que usaban los Duendes, con charlie conversaba sobre las ultimas técnicas de reproducción de los Dragones, con los Gemelos formulaba bromas extremadamente alocadas, mas de una vez tuvo que detenerlos para que no la convirtieran en su socio mayor; y lo mejor de todo es que a Hermione le caía encantadoramente y Ron la adoraba…

- Un Kunt por tus pensamientos… - observo a ambos ojos negros que tanto amaba, y le sonrió de forma encantadora. La atrajo más a su cuerpo y la envolvió entre sus brazos a medida de que cubría su boca con la suya, en un beso apasionado - … ¡vaya voy a tener que dejarte pensar mas seguido! … - comento más que contenta con ese arranque.

- ¡Y aun que no piense demasiado! — él la miro libidinosamente - …igual te doy! — ella lo golpeo sonrojada.

- ¡Harry! — él aun sonriendo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Rápidamente se baño y salio disparado a la cocina, ella aun seguía tirada remoloneado en la cama.

- ¡Levántate de la cama!, ¡no quiero escuchar de nuevo a Romilda quejarse de que llegas tarde!... — ella resopló desde la cama, y lanzo un gritito ahogado por la almohada, ¡como odiaba a Romilda Vance!, ¡solo por que era su jefa, no tenía ningún derecho a quejarse con Harry!, cerro sus puños y tirando las sabanas en el piso se levanto de la cama furica.

- ¡Que le den! — Chillo desde la habitación - … ¡solo busca la más mínima excusa para estar cerca de ti!, te lo advierto cariño, aun vez más que se vaya a quejar contigo y jamás va a poder volver a sentarse en ningún lugar! — solo se escucho la risa de Harry de fondo. - ¡no te burlaras cuando encuentren el cuerpo de Vance colgado del mástil del Ministerio de magia! — caminó hasta la cocina y se sentó en una de las modestas sillas que poseía el lugar. Harry ágilmente coloco en la mesa unos pares de cafés, tostadas, huevos revueltos y tocinos, luego se sentó frente a su mujer lanzándole un beso exageradamente. Ella rió. 

- ¡Tienes una mente retorcida, amor! — Tomo un sorbo de su café — es por eso que me gustas tanto —

- ¡Y yo que pensaba que era por mi cuerpo! — él la miro libidinosamente.

- No te preocupes, por eso también… - ella lo golpeo.

- Eres un cochino! —

- No puedes maltratarme cuando te digo la verdad — se acomodó su cabello negro detrás de su oreja y camino sensualmente hasta Harry.

- Eres un maldito, sabes exactamente como provocarme, ¿verdad? — Harry atrapo su cuello con su boca y comenzó a besarla cadenciosamente - …Harry… - ella jadeo - …si sigues así vas a lograr que llegue tarde al trabajo… - el moreno atrapo la pequeña cintura de ella entre sus brazos y la obligo a sentarse encima suyo, notando su gran estado de excitación - Harry…no… - ella lo obligo a separarse y se levanto con la mejillas sonrojadas - …vamos, antes de que Vance me joda la vida y Black te degollé lentamente… - Harry arrugo su nariz.

- ¿No puedes llamarle Sirius, como lo demás? — pregunto cansado. Ella frunció su ceño.

- Él no me trata "amablemente" como a los demás… - dijo - …ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, y yo mucho menos lo haré… - vio la mirada triste de Harry y se acercó tiernamente - …sabes de sobra que no nos llevamos, no importa lo que hagas, jamás podré acercarme a Black como tú quieres que lo haga… - lo abrazo y le beso la frente - …agradece que pueda respirar el mismo aire que él… - terminó con algo de rencor en su voz.

- Exagerada… - rió.

- Para ti seré una exagerada, pero no quiero estar cerca de él… - espeto determinantemente.

- Gala… -

- Harry, no insistas — se alejo rumbo a el living - …no quiero pelearme hoy contigo — agarro su capa y su varita, que estaba arriba del sillón y se acercó hasta la chimenea - …te veo en la "Madriguera", Molly nos invito a comer allí hoy…Charlie viene de Rumania y quiere que estemos en su bienvenida…nos vemos, amor — y desapareció.

- ¡Vaya! — Miro su reloj - …todavía es temprano… - se puso su capa, agarro su varita y se acercó hasta la chimenea, luego de agarrar polvos Flu. - … ¡a casa de Los Weasley!… -

Lo primero que sintió fue su trasero golpearse contra el duro suelo, unos cuantos quejidos de dolor y todo el olor a hollín alrededor de su cuerpo, delato su llegada a la casa de sus amigos; se levanto escuchando unos cuantos chillidos de sorpresa y una que otra maldición.

- ¡Harry! — Dijo una voz familiar ayudándolo a levantarse - … ¡casi me matas del susto!… - unos fuertes brazos le palmearon la espalda con familiaridad.

- Lo siento, amigo… - miro hacía el resto de la sala, Hermione le sonreía radiante con un bebe en brazos, él le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió sus brazos hacía el niño de cabello pelirrojos y ojos castaños - … ¡ven con tu tío, Matt!… - el infante gorgojeo alegremente al reconocer a su padrino. Hermione se lo dio y Harry lo acurruco en sus brazos mientras le hacía cosquillas sacándole estridentes risas a su pequeño ahijado.

- ¡Casi te pierdes!, ¿eh? — Harry miro sonriendo a Ron - …estaba apunto de decirle a Hermione que pusiéramos una foto tuya en la sala, para no olvidar tu cara amigo! Y para que Matt siempre tuviera presente a su Padrino… — se rió al igual que Hermione, Harry frunció su ceño. 

- No mientas!, sabes de sobra el trabajo extra que me da Sirius… - dijo rencoroso con su propio padrino - …parece que lo hiciera a propósito… - oyó a Ron reírse nuevamente, Harry beso la frente de su ahijado tiernamente - …sabes que jamás dejaría solo a Matt…él es mi pequeño orgullo… - Hermione sonrió.

- También el mío, Harry… - comento Ron contento - …apenas ayer en cuanto regresamos de la misión en Hungría, Hermione me mostró que ya se paraba solo, ¡puedes creerlo!, ¡es todo un Campeón!… -

- Todavía no camina, pero esta intentando erguirse con equilibrio… - vio como Harry alzaba a Matt hasta arriba y él reía sin control, contento - …vamos a la cocina les preparare el desayuno… - Harry abrazo de nuevo a su ahijado y lo acomodo entre sus brazos, Ron corrió hasta la cocina rápidamente.

- Creo que hay cosas que jamás cambiaran, ¿no? — Hermione miro divertida a Harry y a la puerta de la cocina.

- Doy gracias a Dios que así sea… - Harry la siguió y entraron juntos justo cuando Ron estaba comiendo algo directamente de la heladera.

- ¡Mira Matt, espero que no hayas heredado el "apetito Weasley"! — el bebe rió mirando a su Padre devorarse un pedazo de pollo frío - … ¡es patético y deplorable! -

- ¡Dios me libre! — chillo Hermione con las manos hacía el cielo, tomo del fregadero una sartén y se acercó hasta Ron, para golpearlo en la cabeza - ¡deja de comer así! — 

- ¡AUCH!, no seas bruta Hermione… - se sobo la cabeza. Harry rió.

- ¡Que pretendes enseñarle a nuestro hijo con ese comportamiento cavernícola! —

- No le estoy enseñando nada, solo tengo hambre — se quejo malhumorado.

- ¡¿Y que no sabes que el conocimiento que adquiere un niño durante sus primeros años se aprende mediante la observación?! — refuto agitada una castaña, Ron miraba amenazadoramente la sartén. - ¡No quiero que sea un cerdo! -

- ¡Y esas son las legendarias peleas de las que tanto te he hablado! — le susurro Harry a Matt.

- ¡Osea que soy un cerdo! — escupió enojado el pelirrojo.

- ¡Yo no dije eso! —

- ¡Pues lo diste a entender! —

- ¡no malinterpretes mis palabras, Ron! — respondió exasperada. 

- ¡Ahora también soy un idiota! — Dijo rojo - ¡ni siquiera puedo entender cuando me hablas! -

- ¡No eres idiota, solo que interpretas todo mal! —

- ¡Quieres decir que yo soy siempre el que me equivoco! —

- ¡Deja de poner en mi boca palabras que no he dicho! —

- ¡Yo no he hecho eso! — se defendió Ron.

- ¡Si lo has hecho! —

- ¡Que no! —

- ¡Que si! — Hermione acercó su cara hasta la de Ron.

- ¡Que no! — ambos respiraban agitadamente.

- ¡Que si! — Hermione saltó sobre Ron y se colgó de su cuello, besándolo apasionadamente en el acto. Harry rápidamente tapo los ojos de su pequeño ahijado con su mano derecha. Ambos parecían desesperados por el tacto del otro.

- ¡Hey!… ¡Hey!… ¡suelta!, ¡suelten! — grito el moreno a todo pulmón. Ron y Hermione se separaron para mirarlo con las mejillas sonrojadas - … ¡váyanse a un Motel!, ¿quieren? … ¡Pueden llegar a traumatizar a Matt, así! — Harry aferro el pequeño cuerpecito de su ahijado - …pervertidos… -

- ¡Harry! — chillo Hermione mortificada - …no nos tortures así… -

- Siéntate y cuéntanos… - Harry hizo caso y se sentó en la mesa que ocupaba gran parte de la cocina con Matt en brazos; aun no podían creer que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran juntos, llevaban tres años de matrimonio y ese año había llegado su primer hijo "Matt" una alegría para todos los Weasley. Tenían una casa, Ron trabajaba junto a él de Auror bajo el Mando de Sirius Black y Hermione era jefa del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del Ministerio de la Magia, eran felices y eso le daba gran alegría a Harry - … ¿y Gala? … - Ron rió al ver la cara de idiota de su amigo ante la mención de su mujer.

- Fue a trabajar… -

- ¿Y como le esta yendo con Romilda? — pregunto Hermione poniendo huevos en la sartén asesina y que Ron, en esos momentos, miraba desconfiado. Harry bufo.

- Juro que si llego a recibir una queja más de Gala, le digo a Remus que la cambie de sector… -

- Vaya al parecer estas en problemas… - Ron rió.

- Romilda no para de coquetearme y lo peor de todo es que Gala lo sabe, me juro que si la volvía a molestar o volvía a insinuárseme, ella misma la enviaría a San Mungo… -

- ¡Bien por Gala! — Ron y Harry miraron a la castaña - ¡tiene que defender lo que es suyo! —

- Solo quiero evitarme un lío y si Sirius se entera, solo buscara la manera de separarme de Gala… - Harry bufo enojado - …tendría que estar contento por mí, después de todo soy tan feliz como nunca jamás lo he sido hasta ahora…tendría que apoyarme, no pelearse con Gala cada vez que se ven… -

- Aun no entiendo el por que de su mutua rivalidad… - añadió Ron, agarrando a su bebe y sentándolo en su falda - …se supone que tendrían que llevarse bien… -

- Creo que Sirius se siente desplazado… - dedujo Hermione sirviendo café caliente.

- ¿¡Como?! —

- Eso, que Sirius piensa que lo estas dejando a un lado; siente que lo has corrido de tu Corazón… - Ron se levanto y sirvió tostadas con tocino y comenzó a devorarlo, mientras le entregaba a Matt para que Hermione lo amamantara.

- ¡Eso es ridículo! —

- Para él no… - negó mientras alimentaba a su bebe - …esta herido y eso solo aumenta sus pensamientos negativos hacía Gala…que viniendo al caso, tampoco ayuda mucho… - Harry la miro sin entender mientras tomaba un poco de café.

- ¿¡Que quieres decir?! —

- Que Gala también comienza peleas y no intenta siquiera a hacer más llevadera su relación con Sirius… - Ron engullo rápidamente cuatro tostadas - …diría, por como lo trata, que le ha tomado rencor… -

- No…eso no puede ser…Gala no es así… - dijo - …ella es la persona mas dulce y comprensiva que he conocido… - explico - …generalmente es Sirius quien comienza las peleas, Gala jamás comenzaría una… - Hermione miro durante una fracción de segundo a su esposo, quien negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, el caso es que ambos están de algún modo "peleando" por todo tu cariño y atención… -

- Tendré que hablar con ambos, esto es absurdo… - admitió el moreno.

- Asegurate de no herir a ninguno, están susceptibles y eso te juega en contra… - explico Hermione con Matt durmiendo entre sus brazos - …y ahora dejen de comer que ya se les hizo tarde…Sirius va a matarlos - Ron y Harry palidecieron y salieron corriendo de la cocina hasta la chimenea donde desaparecieron; Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza - …Harry tenía razón, hay cosas que nunca cambian… - y se encaminó rumbo escaleras arriba dispuesta a acostar a su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Maldición Remus deja de mirarme así! — se quejo un hombre.

- ¿Así como? —

- ¡Como si tuviera cinco tentáculos! — grito exasperado. 

- ¿¡Quieres calmarte un poco?! —

- ¿¡Como quieres que me calme?! — chillo desesperado, Remus Lupin estaba detrás de su escritorio clavando su dorada mirada en el rostro apuesto de su compañero de casi toda la vida, quien caminaba de un lado a otro, totalmente desquiciado. - ¡Dime!, ¿¡como pretendes que… -

- Sirius, trata de respirar profundo… - dijo - … después de eso, cierra tus ojos y … -

- ¡Deja de darme malditas lecciones de Tai-Chi-Chuan! — Bufo - ¡mejor concéntrate en esto! — Sirius le tiro un periódico encima del escritorio - … ¡ese maldito volvió a atacar! -

- Sabíamos que no se quedaría quieto… - Sirius bufo - …pero creo que estas… -

- ¡No te atrevas a decirme que estoy exagerando, Remus! — Dijo - ¡¿Acaso no reconoces el lugar?! — Remus miro por primera vez interesado en el recorte - …es Francia… ¿no recuerdas quien esta allí?… -

- ¡OH, Dios!... —

- Atacaron directamente el edificio donde estaban…aun no sabemos si hay sobrevivientes…Michael me dijo que en cuanto tengan novedades nos la hacen llegar… - Remus sabía cuanto Sirius estimaba a esa persona - …ese maldito me las pagara... —

- No puedes ir tras Malfoy y enfrentártele, así como así —

- ¡Draco es mi sobrino! — Chillo Sirius - ¡Puedo y lo haré! —

- Eres el jefe de Aurores, tienes una obligación aquí en el ministerio —

- ¡Y tú eres el Primer Ministro de la magia, Remus! — Respondió - …creo que tienes el "deber" de resolver esto… - ambos hombres se observaban implacablemente, un golpe rompió el tenso ambiente, Sirius se sentó en un sillón cercano a la gran chimenea que poseía la oficina del Primer Ministro. Remus carraspeo.

- Entre… - un bonita mujer de ojos y cabellos negros penetro la habitación con una sonrisa dirigida a Lupin; no cabía duda que Gala Clarke era guapa, para Remus Harry tenía un muy buen gusto en mujeres. Para Sirius, Harry era un completo bizco - ¡Hola Gala!, ¿Qué se te ofrece? —

- Vengo a dejar unos informes de la Srta. Vance… - se los entregó - …es el informe de encarcelamiento del señor Lucius Malfoy… -

- Bien, muchas gracias…puedes retirarte… - ella dudo un poco.

- Señor, yo quería…quería decirle que si necesita algo, puede contar conmigo… - Sirius bufo molesto por la presencia de la joven y Gala le lanzo una mirada matadora.

- Ahora vete que no vez que estamos en medio de una importante reunión… - Gala detestaba realmente a Sirius, pero al ser su jefe muchas veces tenía que morderse la lengua para no soltar un improperio en contra de su superior. Asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, pero su mirada fría no había cedido ni un ápice, Sirius la observo irse tan altiva y soberbia, que tuvo ganas de mandarla al demonio. Remus observo como la puerta se cerraba tras la mujer de Harry y miro con reproche a su amigo.

- Sirius, trata la próxima vez de no ser descortés con Gala… - él bufo.

- No confió en ella… - soltó llevándose una mano a su largo cabello ordenado.

- Ese no es motivo suficiente como para faltarle el respecto de esa manera — Sirius se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia - ¡es la mujer de tu ahijado!, ¡va a ser su futura esposa!, trata de comportarte ¿quieres? … -

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! — chillo fuera de si.

- Pues acéptalo de una maldita vez, ella es la mujer que Harry a elegido para envejecer a su lado… - Lupin levanto la voz - …no hay nada que puedas hacer… -

- Eso es lo que tú crees… - Remus vio en los ojos de Sirius determinación, si había algo que había en Sirius que reflejara por completo parte de su personalidad era su testarudez y audacia.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no la aceptas? — Pregunto cansado de las continuas peleas - …debe ser doloroso para Harry tener que mediar entre ustedes dos cuando se ven o se enfrentan… -

- Jamás, ella no es buena para Harry… - respondió desconfiado. - ¡ni nunca lo será! -

- ¡OH vamos, es perfecta! …dulce, amable, comprensiva… - miro directamente a los ojos de Sirius - …algo de bueno le debe de haber encontrado Harry a Gala, para enamorarse tan perdidamente como lo esta, ¿no te parece?... — Sirius bufo burlonamente.

- Es precisamente por eso que no confió… - Remus lo miro sin entender - …que Harry la eligió… -

- No busques una excusa tan absurda como esa… -

- No es una excusa, Remus… - Sirius se paseo por la habitación mofándose - …Harry es tan bueno eligiendo chicas, como Malfoy es de amable con los Muggles… - Lupin tentó una sonrisa, pero mantuvo su cara impasible - …¡y deja de mirarme así, que tú más que nadie tendría que apoyarme en esto! —

- ¿Y por que habría de hacerlo? — pregunto pacientemente. Sirius podía tener el cuerpo de un hombre adulto, pero a veces su comportamiento era el de un infante.

- ¡¿Es que no te preocupas por Harry?!...¡dime!, ¿Qué sabes de ella?… - Remus callo - … ¿Tiene familia?, ¿De donde viene?, ¿Quién es? … ¡no sabemos absolutamente nada de ella, Remus! —

- Ella dijo que no tenía Familia que sus Padres la habían tenido ya grandes y habían muerto viejos… - Lupin resopló fastidiado - …no se por que demonios insistes en esa actitud estúpida, deberías tomar en cuenta que si Harry creyó en ella, no hay nada más que hacer…entiendelo de una vez por todas, Sirius…ellos se aman y no hay poder en la tierra que pueda separarlos… -

- Estas equivocado - corroboró con tenacidad el Primogénito de los Black.

- ¡Por que mierda insistes en eso! — chillo Remus molesto.

- Por que no confió en ella… - sentenció - …no se explicarte con exactitud el "por que", pero hay algo en ella que me inspira desconfianza, hay algo en ella que siempre me hace estar alerta… - Lupin puso toda su atención en las palabras del animago, Sirius tenía la intuición muy desarrollada, hasta ahora jamás se había equivocado nunca respecto a una persona - …sabes que con las personas nunca he desacertado… - 

- Siempre hay una primera vez… - Sirius bufo molesto y camino más apresuradamente por el despacho de Remus. A veces Lupin podía ser desesperante.

- ¡Eres igual que Harry!… - renegó.

- ¿Qué?... ¿confiado?... — tentó Lupin satisfecho.

- No… ¡Miope! — la sonrisa de Remus se borro de su rostro al mismo tiempo que Sirius se paseaba por el lugar como un León enjaulado; tocaron la puerta.

- Entre… - una cabellera rojiza y otra negra azabache penetraron el despacho del Primer Ministro. Remus les envió una sonrisa, sin embargo Sirius les lanzo una mirada que hizo que ambos jóvenes Aurores quisieran tirarse voluntariamente de la Torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts. 

- ¡Ambos están suspendidos! — Saludo Sirius impaciente, al mismo tiempo que la cara de ambos jóvenes palidecían. Remus rodó sus ojos.

- Sirius, no las pagues con Potter y Weasley… - sonrió ante la cara de fastidio de su compañero de bromas - …veamos que nueva excusa tiene esta vez para evadir tú furia… - Harry y Ron le sonrieron agradecidos, mientras Sirius se acercaba a la chimenea exasperado, Lupin les susurro "mas vale que sea muy buena".

- Veras…nosotros…Hermione tenía que dormir al bebe… - tartamudeo.

- Y yo fui a visitarlo, por que eso es lo que debe hacer un Padrino, ¿no? — Sirius bufo y Lupin Rió, no parecía un buen día para ambos jóvenes.

- Pues nos quedamos desayunando y… -

- ¡No quiero volver a saber que llegan tarde!, ¿entendido? — Harry frunció su ceño y observo a Sirius.

- No volverá a ocurrir — dijo y miro a Lupin - … ¿Irán esta noche a la bienvenida de Charlie? — Sonrió - …espero verlos allí, Gala y yo iremos juntos… - el licantropodo le sonrió y el animago cruzo ambos brazos fastidiado.

- Claro, Molly nos envió una invitación muy bonita… - Ron rodó sus ojos - …Tonks esta muy emocionada, tú sabes fueron compañeros durante Hogwarts y quieren volver a chismear como lo hacían en el Colegio… - encogió ambos hombros restándole importancia, desde hacía tiempo que la relación entre Tonks y Remus iba viento en popa, se los veía excelente juntos y cada vez estaban mas enamorados. Sirius miro el fuego por última vez y camino directo a la puerta.

- Sirius… -

- Yo no creo que vaya… - interrumpió a Harry, quien se extraño por su actitud - …tengo cosas que hacer… - el moreno le bloqueo el paso enfrentándolo.

- ¿Es por Gala, verdad? — Harry noto brillar los ojos de Sirius. Ron suspiro.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que ella es lo suficientemente importante como para faltar a un evento de la Familia? — Sirius notó sus músculos tensos, Harry entristeció. "La Familia" así era como llamaba Sirius a los Weasley, él decía pertenecer a los pelirrojos y de cierta manera era cierto. Los Black, los Weasley e incluso los Potter estaban fuertemente vinculados - …solo quiero evitar malos ratos… -

- Quisiera que no pelearan mas… - susurro Harry, Sirius sonrió sarcástico.

- Y yo quisiera que no fuera tu mujer… - Harry abrió sus ojos triste - …pero ya vez, no se puede tener todo en la vida… - y salio del despacho dando un portazo. Ron carraspeo para llamar la atención de Harry. Lupin se levanto molesto de su asiento y camino ágilmente hasta la puerta dispuesto a seguir a su compañero de Colegio.

- Déjalo, Remus… - pidió desanimado Harry - …es mejor así… -

- ¡No, Harry!, él debe de entender de una vez por todas que no dejaras a Gala solo por que a él le molesta que estés con ella… -

- Creo que Sirius debería aprender a ser menos egoísta… - opino Ron.

- Será mejor que vayamos al cuartel… - Harry comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, sin embargo una mano se apoyo en su hombro haciéndolo detener.

- No dejes que los estúpidos celos de Sirius te hagan sentir mal… - Harry agradeció su apoyo - …si amas a Gala, no hay nada que él pueda hacer mas que aceptarlo…y creeme lo terminara haciendo… -

- Eso espero, Remus… - Ron salio del despacho, Harry se detuvo en la puerta - …nos vemos en la noche… -

-.-.-.-.-

Besos!!!


	2. Verdades y dolores

**Verdades y Dolores**

- Lo siento mucho Señorita… - trato de consolar el hombre. Ese día había decidido tomarse el tiempo de su almuerzo para hacer una escapada a la clínica, había esperado tanto esos resultados, y al parecer nada podía salirle bien. Su dolor era mayor al que imaginaba haber tenido, aquella revelación hecha por el Sanador la había sentenciado para siempre. Miles de punzadas escabrosas se expandieron por su cuerpo, tensándole los músculos, paralizándole el cerebro. Aquello era algo que no podía aceptar.

- Yo…usted… ¡esta mintiendo! — sollozo histérica - …eso no puede ser verdad —

- Le recomiendo que se calme, generalmente estas pruebas son un 99, 9 exactas, y más si es la tercera vez que se la hace… - el Sanador suspiro - …entiendo que su primera reacción sea la negación, pero su insistencia le puede provocar muchos daños, lo mejor es que se calme y … -

- ¡No me pida que me calme cuando… - ahogo un sollozo - …esos resultados están mal, quiero que los vuelva a hacer… -

- Señorita Gala, generalmente esta clase de exámenes son exactos, es imposible tener un margen de error, no hay probabilidades de error… - intento explicar el Sanador Wills. Ella se levanto del asiento y lo enfrento nerviosa.

- ¡Usted no se imagina!… ¡No pueden hacerme esto! …¡No pueden negarme esa posibilidad! — el Sanador también se levanto. Se encontraba histérica, agitada, había soñado toda su vida con aquello, y ahora todo se había oscurecido. Movió sus manos nerviosamente, no podía aceptarlo¡¿Qué diría Harry?!. ¿¡La dejaría?!. ¿¡Ya no la amaría más?!. Tenía miedo, miedo de decirle la verdad y que el la rechazara. Lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo, no podía concebir un mundo sin Harry; no recordaba su vida antes de Harry. Aquello la angustiaba de una manera devastadora, si Harry se enteraba…pero no…ella no podía ocultarle nada a él…se lo diría, sería lo más honesta posible…por que lo amaba y por que quizás, podrían resolver aquello juntos, necesitaba de su cariño y apoyo. Aquella noticia la había dejado desolada.

- Señorita le solicito que se calme, nadie le esta negando nada… - ella sollozo - …lo mejor será que vaya a casa, se recueste y duerma un rato largo, calmese y cuando este mas tranquila píenselo mejor… -

- ¿¡Y que se supone que tengo que pensar?! — grito fuera de si - … ¡pensar que no voy a poder tener hijos!… ¡pensar que nunca voy a poder ser mamá!... ¡que jamás podré tener entre mis brazos a mi bebe! …¡Que nunca podré darle la alegría a Harry de ser Papá! … ¡Y todo por esa estúpida enfermedad! — El Sanador la miro preocupado.

- Usted debe volver a hacerse un tratamiento, por lo General son pocos los casos en el que la paciente sufre una enfermedad que deriva a otra… - Gala lloro - …se que en estos momentos no debe de estar para comentarios y recomendaciones, pero creame es necesario un tratamiento… - insistió.

- Yo… -

- Usted debe volver…la Endometriosis puede causar mas complicaciones de las que ya tiene… - Gala enfureció.

- ¿¡Mas?!… ¡Esa maldita enfermedad no me deja quedarme embarazada¡¿Cómo podría complicarse mas?! —

- Tenemos que saber si esos quistes que tienen sus Ovarios no sean malignos y cuan inflamada esta ahora su útero… - el Sanador escribió algo en un papel y luego se lo entrego - … déjeme ayudarla, se que esta aturdida en estos momentos, supongo que siempre quiso ser Madre, pero debe de entender que su salud esta primero…llámeme y no es necesario que concerté una cita… - la acompaño hasta la puerta - ...siento mucho su situación, pero llegado al caso, incluso si lo piensa bien, podría adoptar a un bebe… - Gala quiso salir inmediatamente de allí, quería llegar lo antes posible a su casa, observo con pesar alguna de las mujeres embarazadas que estaban en la sala y se sintió miserable. Ella nuca podría ser madre. Apareció en el Living de la casa que compartía con Harry. Se desvistió y se dirigió hasta el baño para sumergirse en agua; necesitaba pensar con claridad. No quería adoptar. Quería tener un hijo de ambos. Que ambos amasen. Estuvo más de dos horas en la tina, la calma de su baño y su repentina tranquilidad, la había llevado a un ligero sueño. Esa noche le diría la verdad a Harry, y esperaba a que él entendiera que aquella situación no era su culpa. No quería decepcionarlo, mucho menos desilusionarlo. Se sentía culpable, por que Harry siempre le había dado entender que él quería ser Padre. Sus ojos brillando y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lastima que jamás podría darle aquella satisfacción. …l nunca podría ser Padre. Camino tranquilamente hasta la cocina, abrió la heladera y sacó una jarra de jugo helada, se sirvió y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas a la mesa.

-.-.-.-

- ¡Fred juro que si sueltas esa fuente encima de la cabeza de Ron, como pretendes hacer, te corto los dedos! — el grito de Molly Weasley paralizo a mas de uno en la Madriguera. George, Bill y Charlie rieron conjuntamente.

- ¡Eres una aguafiestas¿lo sabías? — respondió el aludido. Ron lo observo con recelo.

- ¡Es bueno volver a estar en Familia!… - corroboro contento Arthur Weasley. Mientras detrás de él una roja Molly le pegaba con una cuchara de palo en la cabeza a un molesto Fred. Harry sonrió y apretó la mano de su mujer; Gala le devolvió el gesto con un beso cariñoso. Arthur tenía razón, no había nada como la Familia.

- ¿Le diste de desayunar? — pregunto Fred a su Padre señalando acusadoramente a Molly - …te digo amigo, necesita más azúcar… -

- ¡Fred Weasley! — un chichón más decoro su cabeza. Hermione rió y Matt, que estaba en sus brazos gorgojeo contento. Señora Weasley lo tomo entre sus brazos más que feliz.

- ¡OH! — Angelina que estaba abrasada a George se dirigió directamente hasta Molly con Matt en brazos, al igual que Fleur, quien ya era esposa de Bill, y Katie, quien estaba comprometida con Fred. - ¿No es precioso?, realmente te felicito Hermione, es adorable… - Fleur agarro su gran barriga con esmero, estaba esperando un bebe.

- ¡Hey!... ¡Hey¿¡Y yo que soy?! … - Ron miro ofendido a sonriente Fleur - … ¡Yo también ayude para que esa cosa "adorable" tuviera vida! … - George le lanzo una mirada fugaz a su gemelo, quien se levanto automáticamente y palmeo la espalda de su hermano. Ron miro con desconfianza a Fred.

- Creo que estas levemente equivocado, Hermano mío… - empezó Fred.

- ¿Acaso vez al niño con pelos por toda la cara y rostro de mono rabioso?… - pregunto George y Fred negó con la cabeza - …entonces no puede ser hijo tuyo…esa criatura encantadora no puede llevar el 50 de TÚ información Genética, si no, hubiera salido deforme el pobre… - Ron intento golpear a George, mientras todos se reían.

- Mira esos vivarachos ojos castaños…son demasiados tiernos como para ser tuyos… - explico Charlie mientras agarraba a Matt, quien los observaba divertido.

- Observa esos cabellos pelirrojos, son demasiados resplandecientes, como para parecerse a los tuyos — Bill lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca. Molly, Arthur y Hermione rieron. Ron estaba completamente rojo.

- ¡Y mira esa expresión inteligente y sagaz que tiene su cara!… - intervino Harry - … ¡es tan diferente a la expresión de idiota y pavote que tiene la tuya! — Todos en la madriguera rieron a carcajadas. Ron giro al granate.

- ¡Muchas Gracias, Harry! — respondió sarcásticamente enojado.

- ¡OH, déjenlo ya! — Gala abrazo a un Ron sonrojado. Harry frunció su ceño. - ¡tienes razón, tu también ayudaste y mucho! —

- ¡Si, ayudaste a peinarlo! — todos rieron. Ron fulmino con la mirada a George. Hermione miro mortificada a su marido, aquel día todos se habían puesto en su contra, era su día. Matt gorgojeo alegremente estirando sus manitas hasta donde estaba Harry; quien le sonrió y se levanto para acurrucarlo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Vaya, miren quien es el próximo prospecto perfecto de Padre! -

- ¡Los niños te aman, Harry! — opino Angelina encantada con Matt.

- Es que Harry tiene los instintos paternales mas desarrollados que he visto… - Hermione le sonrió. Gala sintió una punzada de celos y se acercó hasta el moreno para pegarse a él.

- Yo siempre lo he dicho… -

- ¡¿Y Para cuando los niños?! — pregunto Hermione contenta por ambos agarrando a Matt. Harry se sonrojo y Gala bajo sus ojos. Un sentimiento de frustración y total rabia se apodero su cuerpo. - … ¡con los años que llevan juntos! … -

- Pues creo que pronto pondrás tener entre tus brazos a un pequeño Potter… - abrazo protectoramente a Gala, quien se sintió miserable - …estamos buscando a un niño… - todos felicitaron a la pareja. Harry sonreía contentísimo; Gala trataba bajo todos los miedos ocultar su furia y tristeza.

- ¡OH, Dios eso me haría muy feliz¡Un nieto más en la Familia! — Molly se secó las lágrimas ante la mirada asombrada de Harry. El hecho de que la Sra. Weasley considerara a un hijo de él, como nieto propio, era lo más conmovedor que hubiese vivido hasta el momento. Miró con amor a Gala, sin pensarlo ni tampoco preverlo, aquella mujer se había robado su corazón y, en esos momentos, le hacía pensar seriamente en formar una Familia a su lado. Quizás aún no estuvieran preparados para el matrimonio, pero sentía la necesidad de tener un hijo. ¡Deseaba tener un hijo!.

- ¿¡Otro más?! — se sorprendió Fred - ¡Mujer si sigues así, tendrás una "ciudad" propia! — Harry agradecía la intervención del pelirrojo.

- ¡Dalo por hecho! — chillo George e inmediatamente después recibió un golpe de una enojada Katie. Ante la risa de Fred.

- ¡Dejen ya de hacer bromas y haber si se ponen los pantalones! — dijo Angelina. Ron silbo.

- ¡al parecer, no están satisfechas amigos! — contribuyo el marido de Hermione. Gala y Fleur rieron juntas. Fred y George observaron ceñudamente a su hermano menor.

- ¡Miren quien habla! —

- ¡El que tardo más de seis años en darse cuenta que Hermione era una "chica" — añadió George, ante una roja castaña. Harry rió pensando que George estaba en lo correcto.

- …Y otros tres más en darse cuenta de que si no le decía lo que sentía… - siguió Fred.

- Un apuesto y famoso búlgaro se la llevaría… - terminó George. Katie bufo.

- ¡Dejen a Ron en paz!… - el pelirrojo menor se lo agradeció en silencio. Bill, Charlie y Harry sonreían abiertamente - … ¡Esto los incumbe únicamente a ustedes, más les vale que comiencen a pensar abiertamente en matrimonio!… - ambos se pusieron pálidos.

- ¡Por que para que lo sepan! — Angelina cruzo ambos brazos - … ¡No los esperaremos por siempre¡Avívense! — Molly aplaudió encantada. Fred y George miraron heridos a su progenitora.

- ¡Madre¿Cómo puede ser que estés tan contenta con la desgracia ajena? —

- ¡Son unos payasos! — comentó Gala riéndose de la actuación de los Gemelos. Fred le guiño un ojo.

- ¡No ves que ambos somos almas libres¡nuestro espíritu necesita de las alas de la libertad! — dijo dramáticamente George.

- ¡Yo te voy a dar alas! — rugió amenazadora Angelina.

- ¡OH, vamos no se los tomen en serio, cuñadas! — trato de conciliar Charlie abrazando a Angelina y a Katie - …si desean ser las futuras señoras Weasley, ya saben que necesitaran más paciencia qué esta… - Fred y George miraron mal a su hermano.

- ¡Hey, suelta! — gruño Fred. Bill abrazo a Fleur, mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre. Gala los observo con cierta envidia.

- Solo necesitaran paciencia… - opino Bill - …ya conocen a este par, son ridículos, patéticos, payasos y demás adjetivo que se les ocurra pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, valen la pena; aun que si ven que no reaccionan rehagan su vida y ya esta… - simplifico. Harry, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Molly y Arthur reían abiertamente. Gala y Fleur rodaron sus ojos.

- ¡Gracias por la ayuda hermano! — bufo George. Un estruendo bastante fuerte se escucho y varios saltaron de sus asientos asombrados.

- ¡Remus! — chillo Harry contento - … ¡Tonks! … - el licántropodo los saludos a todos y abrazo rápidamente a Arthur y a Molly; Harry no podía negar que los Señores Weasley seguían aún siendo grandes amigos y gente buena en quien confiar.

- ¡OH, Dios! — Harry volteo a mirar a una efusiva Hermione, quien gritaba y abrazaba efusivamente emocionada a Tonks. Remus volteo a verlas y se sonrojo. Harry sonrió por aquello; Remus estaba entrando a los cuarenta y aun seguía sonrojándose, sin dudas aquello, y él hecho de verlo completamente feliz, era por Tonks. Molly observaba ávidamente a ambas.

- ¡OH, Remus! — Hermione corrió a abrasarlo y besarlo. Ron arrugo su ceño.

- ¡Hey, Hermione!… ¡Te equivocaste de marido!… - bromeó Fred al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un golpe de Ron. La castaña se sonrojo.

- ¡No me equivoque! — dijo ceñuda - … ¡solo estoy felicitando a Remus! — todos la miraron expectantes - ¡No me miren así, ellos deben decírselos! — todos voltearon para observar a unos rojos Tonks y Remus, este ultimo estaba al lado de su esposa.

- Familia… - Remus carraspeo. Harry sonrió, era definitivo, Los Weasley eran la Familia por excelencia, vio a Lupin besar el dorso de la mano de Tonks - … ¡Vamos a tener un bebe!… - Gala, Fleur y Harry saltaron de sus asientos y pronto envolvieron rápidamente en un abrazo a los futuros padres.

- ¡OH, Remus, Tonks! —

- ¡Molly, deja de asfixiarlos! — La reto Arthur mientras estrechaba vigorosamente la mano de un feliz Remus. - ¡Quieren vivir para experimentarlo! — Fleur que estaba embarazada, rompió a llorar totalmente emocionada. "¡Ya cállala, Bill!"… Hermione miro mal a Ron… "¡Insensible!"…

- Es que… - Molly se sonó la nariz - …me da emoción… -

- ¡Pero si tú tienes la sensibilidad de una berenjena! —

- ¡Te he oído, Arthur Weasley! — Molly se separo de Remus y tomo a Tonks de la mano - … ser Madre es la experiencia mas Hermosa que jamás puedas vivir… - Gala miró con profunda Pena a Tonks, ella jamás podría darle esa alegría a Harry. La urgencia de salir de allí la estaba lastimando. Una vez que todos los presentes saludaron a Tonks y Remus, se sentaron dispuestos a cenar. Gala se sentó cerca de Harry, tratando todo el tiempo en tocarlo; el tacto era algo indispensable. Necesitaba saber que él estaba allí, para ella.

- Es demasiado tiempo el que me paso en las misiones afuera… - Explico Ron mirando a Hermione amamantar a Matt. - … me parece que voy a hablar con Sirius, respecto al trabajo… quiero disfrutar de ellos cuanto pueda… tu sabes, verlo crecer… estar junto a mi mujer… por que no se exactamente cuando… -

- No lo digas… - Lo corto Harry, mientras Gala se levantaba para ir al baño. - … no te atrevas a siquiera insinuarlo… estamos felices y creo que hasta el momento, no necesitamos más problemas de lo que tuvimos cuando éramos adolescentes… -

- No estamos libres de ser blanco del enemigo… sabes perfectamente que Draco Malfoy esta suelto… - Harry se tenso enormemente. El simple recuerdo de esa rata, lo alteraba.

- Por poco tiempo… por que lo matare… dalo por hecho… - Sentenció, con seriedad. Ron lo observo, Harry odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Malfoy y lo entendía. Su odio igualaba al de su amigo. Ese rubio manipulador le había causado mucho daño a la Familia. Por su culpa, algunas heridas aún estaban abiertas. La Guerra había dejado demasiadas lesiones. Gala se acercaba serenamente hacía ellos.

- Estaba mirando el pasillo cercano al baño y me encontré con un montón de fotos de los Weasley cuando eran niños… - Molly y Arthur, al igual que Tonks, Remus y Hermione sonrieron - … y me tope sorpresivamente con un nombre que jamás había oído… "Ginebra"… ¿nunca me contaste que habías tenido una nena, Molly? — Tanto los Weasley, como Harry, el matrimonio Lupin, Angelina y Katie palidecieron considerablemente. Gala los observaba esperando contestación.

- Nunca tuve una nena, Gala querida… Ginebra era la madre de Arthur… falleció hace varios años, solo tenemos su nombre por suportación… -

- Superstición… - Corrigió Hermione con un Matt dormido entre sus brazos.

- Eso… únicamente por eso… no se debe a nada especial… - Molly se levanto de su asiento alterada y salio del comedor.

- Vaya… - Miro a Arthur apenada - … Lo siento… - Harry la abrazo. EL patriarca de la casa le sonrió.

- No te preocupes, todo esta bien… - El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, los primeros en retirarse fueron los Lupin, Tonks se sentía extremadamente cansada. Los Gemelos y sus novias, se perdieron hacía sus casas. Molly y Arthur subieron escaleras arriba para descansar. Al final solo quedaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Gala.

- Creo que metí la pata… - Harry miro a Ron, quien tenía sus cejas levemente juntas. El tema de Ginny afectaba gravemente al menor de los Weasley, y él y Hermione lo sabían perfectamente. Hace unos seis años atrás, antes de que conociera a Gala, Ginny había tenido una fuerte discusión con su Familia, con Harry y Hermione; había defendido indomablemente a Draco Malfoy, con quien a pocas horas del altercado, se había escapado fuera del país. Eso fue lo último que los Weasley escucharon de ella. Mencionar a Ginny era sinónimo de traición. La joven pelirroja estaba muerta para todos. Ron, Harry y Hermione, habían quedado profundamente heridos. Principalmente Harry, quien en Gala había descubierto nuevamente el amor. El moreno Potter le beso la frente; mientras Hermione colocaba a Matt en una cuna improvisada que formaban los almohadones del sillón cercano a la chimenea. La tensión era palpable.

- No, amor… solo mencionaste algo que no sabías… solo eso… no fue tu culpa… - La acurruco entre sus brazos, tratando de olvidar recuerdos que le urgían la mente. Ron bostezo y Hermione rodó sus ojos, mirando de reojo a su hijo.

- ¡Parece que Matt heredo tu sueño! — Ron la miro - … ¡bostezas tan fuerte como un hipopótamo, y el sigue durmiendo aunque casi se haya quedado sordo¡sin dudas heredo la tendencia al sueño de los Weasley! — Ron enfunfuño algo parecido a… "mujer, me exasperas"… y cerro sus ojos dispuesto a dormirse. - ¡Ron¡Dios, que no se duerma que después no hay quien lo levante! — Ron, Hermione y Matt terminaron en su casa. Después llegaron a su casa, la cual estaba fría. Gala tenía la mala manía de siempre apagar el calefactor cuando ambos estaban fuera; por lo tanto, era costumbre para Harry entrar en un hogar frío y helado. Gala corrió rápidamente hasta la cocina y preparo algo atropellado, mientras Harry se acomodaba en el living.

- ¡Vaya! Se ve delicioso… - La frase de admiración de Harry, entusiasmo a Gala. Una taza de chocolate humeante y galletas con chispas de chocolate, fue lo que recibió en recompensa el moreno por el cometario. Gala se sentó junto a Harry y agarro su taza. Aquel era el momento.

- Harry, tenemos que hablar… - La tensión en los hombros del joven hombre aumento. Algo en el timbre de voz de su mujer no andaba bien.

- Escucho… - Ella removió sus pequeños pies nerviosa Harry agarro ambas piernas y se las coloco en el regazo, acariciándolas en el proceso, para infundirle más confianza.

- Yo… He estado yendo al Sanador… - Harry abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Era cierto que deseaba un hijo, y también era cierto que practicaban casi todos los días para ello, pero…

- ¿Si? — Trago en seco; por alguna razón estaba eufórico y entusiasmado.

- Y… el me ha estado haciendo pruebas y test… - Explico. Harry frunció su seño.

- Y no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para habérmelo dicho antes, por eso fuiste sola a las citas del medico, entiendo… - Gala sorprendida miro a un herido Harry. Ella extendió sus manos y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

- Discúlpame, no lo había pensado de esa manera…Yo… solo quería que no te preocuparas… - Harry le acaricio los labios con la yema de sus dedos.

- Me preocupo por que te amo… y me es indispensable cuidar de ti… eres lo único que tengo… ¿acaso tú no harías lo mismo? — Gala cerro sus ojos y poso sus labios sobre los de Harry, necesitaba el contacto cariñoso y fuerte que estaba acostumbrada a sentir de su pareja; necesitaba sentirse querida y amada, como en esos momentos. Necesitaba reunir fuerzas para la noticia que iba a darle.

- Haría eso y mucho más, amor… eso y mucho más — Gala bajo la mirada y suspiro - … hay algo que todavía no te he dicho… - Su voz tembló y Harry, al notarlo, tomo sus manos entre las suyas. - …yo… - La garganta se le cerro, y no pudo hablar. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Harry la abrazo contra su cuerpo y lloro. Lloro como si fuera una niña. Lloro por ella, por él, por ambos. La vida era injusta; jamás había hecho nada malo para merecer aquello; lo único que había hecho era amar. Amar con toda su alma, a aquel hombre que la tenía en sus brazos. Y por ese amor, tenía que reponerse. Tenía que continuar.

- Gala, me estas asustando… amor… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Que sucede? — Le beso ambas manos desesperado por su pesar - … Cariño… - Gala abrió sus ojos negros y enfrento con dolor los verdes de él.

- ¡No puedo tener bebes, Harry¡Jamás voy a poder ser Madre¡Y tú tampoco vas a poder ser Padre, nunca!… ¡Yo…no puedo cargar en mi vientre a un hijo tuyo!… ¡Estoy condenada a ser un árbol seco, a ser una planta marchita¡Estoy condenada a morir sola¡Yo… jamás voy a poder darte un hijo, nunca en la vida¡Me odio Harry¡Me odio! — Gala lloro con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su dolor; con todo el sufrimiento que estaba saliendo de los más hondo de su Corazón. Harry la abrazo; tratando de calmar el corazón de su amado; tratando de calmar su propio dolor. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser Padre; con toda su alma. Pero ahora debía enfrentar la realidad; ella no podía darle un hijo, y si no era con ella, entonces con nadie.

- Shhh… no digas eso amor… no eres ningún árbol muerto… eres la persona que más amo en este mundo, necesito estar junto a ti… sin ti, el resto no tiene sentido… si no es contigo, no es con nadie… te amo más que a nada, entiéndelo… no te odies, por que si lo haces, me estas odiando a mí… -

- Eso jamás… yo te amo… -

- Entonces, déjame compartir tu dolor… - Le beso la frente con toda la ternura que le fue posible.

- Tengo miedo… - Gala se aferro a Harry, mientras lloraba amargamente - … Tengo miedo de que tú me dejes, después de esto… - Se sintió violentamente arrancada del calido cuerpo de su novio, y miro directamente a los ojos de un enojado Harry.

- ¡Jamás!… ¡oyeme bien, jamás vuelvas a pensar que podría odiarte!… - La abrazo tratando de olvidar su propio sufrimiento - … Te amo… nunca podría odiarte… -

- Yo también te amo… - Gala cerro sus ojos, estaba cansada - … Perdóname… - Harry quiso responderle, pero ella ya estaba dormida entre sus brazos. Con cuidado la levanto del sillón en donde estaban sentados, tomándola entre sus brazos, y la condujo hacía la habitación que compartían juntos, necesitaban descansar. Harry necesitaba dormir un poco, quizás así podría olvidar. Olvidar el dolor.

-.-.-.-

Hermione se encontraba molesta, camino directamente hasta la cocina de "La Madriguera"; tratando de calmar un poco su insistente irritación, aquella mañana había ido rápidamente a la casa de los Padres de Ron, desesperara, sin saber la ubicación exacta de su hijo; Molly y Arthur le aclararon el panorama. Mágicamente hizo aparecer una olla sobre la hornilla y prendió fuego con su varita. ¡Mataría a Ron Weasley, lentamente¡Y degollaría a Harry Potter con sumo dolor! Bajo su varita¡estaba nevando dentro de la casa! Un fuerte estruendo se oyó desde el living, la castaña con el corazón en la mano; corrió hasta allí. Sirius Black con tu típica postura indomable le sonreía francamente mientras cargaba un bulto entre sus brazos.

- ¡MATT! — Corrió hasta el moreno y cargo entre sus brazos a su pequeño bebe, revisando su integridad; unos ojos castaños la miraron divertidos.

- Casi mato a Weasley por haber llevado al niño… - Contó sonriendo.

- No te preocupes, yo voy a matarlo en cuanto lo vea… ¡juro que voy a sacarle cada víscera lentamente del cuerpo! — El primogénito de los Black soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Eres violenta mujer! — Miro a Matt y le hizo una mueca, el pequeño gorgojeo - … con esa misma excusa convencí a Ron, para que él no viniera… - Hermione bufo.

- Hiciste bien… - Camino hasta una pequeña cuna que se encontraba sobre los almohadones de uno de los sillones. Sirius la siguió.

- ¿Y Molly? — Preguntó. Matt se quedo quieto mirándolos conversar.

- Salió temprano, creo que se fue rumbo al Callejón Diagon… -

- ¿Sola? — Hermione, sonrió. Sirius podía llegar a ser muy sobreprotector. Después de todo, Molly era su prima. Al igual que Arthur.

- ¿Crees posible que haya podido irse sola, teniendo a Arthur como marido, a los pelirrojos y a Harry de hijos? — Ambos rieron. — Angelina y Katie, la acompañaron -

- Tienes razón… - Suspiro tranquilo, se agacho hasta la altura de Matt y le desordeno el poco cabello pelirrojo que se distinguía en su pequeña cabeza, el bebe babeo. - … en algo tenía que parecerse a su Padre¿verdad? — Sirius miro divertido al pequeño retoño de Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Sirius! — Una carcajada como un ladrido lleno "La Madriguera". El sonido de una pava se escucho, la castaña corrió hasta la cocina, soltando un gritito en el proceso.

- ¿Bill esta? —

- Esta trabajando en Grigontts… sale después de las ocho… - Otro grito.

- Tú Madre es atolondrada… - Le dijo a Matt, risueño.

- ¡Dios mío, casi me quedo sin desayuno!… Gala dijo que vendría temprano y… - entro al living; Miro la cara de fastidio de Sirius, al escuchar el nombre de la mujer de Harry. Hermione lo observo ceñudo.

- Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya… - Se levanto y camino hasta la chimenea.

- Sirius… - Hermione le corto el paso. - … Creo que ya es tiempo de que dejes ese estúpido capricho de lado… - El moreno irguió su espalda y se volteo para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

- En primer lugar no es un capricho, y en segundo lugar creo que la aversión que le tengo a Clarcke es problema mío… - Hermione sintió con violencia el limite que Sirius seriamente le marcaba.

- Sirius, eres un hombre maduro y creo que la actitud infantil que estas teniendo con respecto a la relación de Harry y Gala, no es la que debería ser… Harry esta sufriendo¿eso no es motivo suficiente para que pares con todo esto de tú enemistad con Gala? — Sonrió irónico, lo único que no soportaba Sirius, era que lo llamasen "infantil", "afeminado" e "idiota"; Hermione desgraciadamente no sabía eso, Una fuerte pelea se avecinaba.

-.-.-.-

¡Los espero en el proximo cap!, quizás este muy apurada bajando cap!, pero no importa!!!, lenalos!!! besos y cuidense!!!!!!


	3. Verdades a Medias

**- Capitulo 3 – **

**Verdades a Medias**

- Sirius, eres un hombre maduro y creo que la actitud infantil que estas teniendo con respecto a la relación de Harry y Gala, no es la que debería ser… Harry esta sufriendo, ¿eso no es motivo suficiente para que pares con todo esto de tú enemistad con Gala? — Sonrió irónico, lo único que no soportaba Sirius, era que lo llamasen "infantil", "afeminado" e "idiota"; Hermione desgraciadamente no sabía eso, Una fuerte pelea se avecinaba.

- ¿Quieres realmente que te conteste? — Preguntó sarcástico, Hermione se cruzo de brazos enojada - … bien, no me gusta su presencia, y jamás voy a concebir que sea la mujer de Harry… -

- ¡Gala no te ha hecho nada! —

- Me inspira desconfianza — Contó como si se tratara del clima.

- ¡No sabes cuanto ha sufrido Harry por tu desdén hacía ella! ¡¿Acaso no quieres verlo feliz?! —

- ¡Harry jamás va a ser feliz a su lado! — Chillo Sirius enojado.

- ¡Eres un testarudo! — Lo señalo roja.

- ¡Y tú eres una metida! —

- ¡Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Harry! ¡Y no quiero verlo sufrir! ¡Tú en cambio… -

- Yo en cambio, se que ESA mujer no lo va a hacer feliz… ¡Ella no es para él! —

- ¿¡Y como lo sabes?! — Preguntó suspicaz. Sirius bufo furioso. 

- ¡Solo lo se!, ¡Quisiera que todos dejen de cuestionarme! — Bufo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Hermione se mantuvo enojada.

- Creo que tú te sientes desplazado del Corazón de Harry… y es por ese motivo que repudias a Gala… Creo que te estas portando como un infante… ¡Y deberías ver tu error! ¡Aun estas a tiempo, Gala no es mala! —

- ¡Me importa un comino si es o no mala!… en realidad, me importa un pepino toda ella; nunca voy a aceptarla y esa es mi ultima palabra… no me van a obligar a hacerlo… -

- Estas haciendo infeliz a Harry — Lo acuso la castaña herida. Ella quería mucho a Gala.

- La felicidad de Harry, no depende de mis decisiones… él es un adulto — Miro duramente a Hermione, quien titubeo. - … o por lo menos eso creo… -

- Pero te quiere mucho, y si tú estas mal… él también lo va a estar… ¡madura, Black! — Sirius le dirigió una mirada matadora. - … a veces hay que aprender de nuestras equivocaciones… tú estas equivocado respecto a Gala… -

- Equivocaciones, ¿eh? — Sirius la miro intensamente - … ¿Y que me dices de Ginny? — Hermione palideció y lo miro herida; Sirius sabía perfectamente que ese tema aún dolía. - … ¿no estás equivocada con respecto a ella?… - El ambiente se volvió tenso rápidamente.

- No… ella se fugo con Malfoy y nos traiciono… - Respondió tajantemente - … ella nos hizo mucho daño… -

- ¿¡Quieres dejar de dirigirte hacía Ginny, como si fuera una extraña?! — Grito el moreno molesto, haciendo gestos violentos. La castaña se mantuvo impasible.

- ¡Es una extraña! — El labio de la castaña tembló, aún estaba afectada - … ¡Ella traiciono a Harry, traiciono a Lupin, traiciono a su propia Familia y me traiciono a mí! … ¡Casi hace que maten a Ron y a Harry!… ¡Ella le apunto a su propia Madre a sangre fría!… ¿Dime si eso no es traición? ¡Defendió a Malfoy con su propio cuerpo del ataque de Harry! ¿dime que es si no? ¡tú también estuviste allí! ¡dímelo! — Hermione rompió a llorar. - ¡Dime por que la dulce Ginny nos fallo! ¿¡Por que me fallo?! ¡Yo confiaba en ella! ¡Yo la quería más que ha nada! ¡Era mi mejor amiga!… ¡mi cuñada favorita!… ¿¡Por que?! — Sirius miro de frente a esos ojos castaños llenos de lagrimas - … ¿¡Por que?! — Hermione tuvo que apoyarse en algo, estaba mareada.

- Yo no tengo esa respuesta… pero si puedo formularte una pregunta… ¿Estas completamente segura que ella era Ginny? — Hermione hipo y mantuvo su integridad, aunque aún le bajaban lagrimas. 

- Estoy completamente segura… era ella… y juro por mí hijo que ella esta muerta para mí… para mí, para Harry, Ron y para toda su Familia… ella se volvió al otro bando…ya no tiene cabida aquí… Nunca jamás voy a perdonarla… no solo por tratar de matar a mi marido, traicionar mi confianza y tratar de defender a Malfoy… si no por que Harry la amo como a nadie y ella prefirió despreciarlo… - Sirius negó levemente con la cabeza; Un fuerte estallido se escucho y por la chimenea salio disparada una persona. Hermione se asusto, sin embargo Sirius mantuvo su mejor cara de mala leche. Matt rió, por el revuelo.

- Diablos, ¡me encanta viajar en red flu!, jamás voy a entender a Harry… él las odia… - Gala se levanto del suelo, con ayuda de una contenta Hermione. - ¡Hola, Hermione! ¿estas llorando? — Miro a Sirius con rencor. - ¿La hiciste llorar? —

- Eso no tiene importancia… estábamos recordando viejos tiempos y me he emocionado… - Sin embargo, Gala no se trago esa.

- No tengo que andar dando explicaciones de nada… - Respondió con rudeza. - … y a ti, menos que a nadie… - Dijo con desprecio y asco, Hermione lo miro dolida.

- Hermione es mi amiga… - Dijo como si eso fuera suficiente excusa para saber el motivo. Sirius la miro sin importancia. La castaña desvió su mirada; desde la fuga de Ginny, Sirius era la persona que más insistía en el tema. Incluso había tenido una fuerte discusión con Remus y los Weasley, y hasta el momento nadie había conseguido sacarle la idea de la cabeza. Los únicos que no se metía en medio eran Bill y Harry; El primero prefería no opinar sobre el tema y Harry se había jurado a si mismo, nunca volver a hablar, ni mucho menos pensar en la joven.

- Ceo que todos estamos algo alterados, Gala ven siéntate, te prepare el desayuno… -

- No… quiero saber que es lo que te hizo… - Sirius la miro de nuevo, posando fríamente sus ojos grisáceos sobre ella. Gala se sonrojo; Sirius era a veces intimidante.

- Se te ve algo desmejorada, Clarcke… - Comento caminando hasta la chimenea.

- Estoy perfectamente, Black… - Murmuro nerviosa. Sirius Black, menos que nadie tendría que saber de su problema. - … Y… no soy Clarcke, pronto seré Potter… - Termino mostrándole a Sirius, un anillo con un hermoso brillante en el centro. Hermione miro a Gala con alegría y rápidamente corrió hasta ella, para felicitarla ante la cara de furia de Sirius.

- ¡OH, Gala eso es estupendo! ¡Jamás creí que Harry se decidiera aún! ¡Al fin, ese bobo ha elegido bien! — La beso y abrazo varias veces emocionada. Gala miro a Sirius.

- ¿No me felicitas? — Sonrió - … después de todo, eres al Padrino de mi futuro marido… - Sirius frunció su ceño más aún. Sabía que en esos momentos, ella estaba regodeándose con el anillo en su cara. Podía sentir la arrogancia saliendo por cada uno de sus poros; hasta el momento ella le estaba ganando.

- No tengo nada que felicitar… - Levanto su rostro mostrando su hombría. 

- ¡Sirius! — Reto la castaña indignada - … ¡Harry se casa! Por lo menos tendrías que estar feliz por él… -

- Lo estaría si la mujer con la que se casa, fuera digna de él… pero me temo que esta no es la circunstancia, permítanme diferir si creen que debo sentirme contento y alegre… - Sin lugar a dudas, el sarcasmo le sentaba de maravillas a Sirius Black.

- Pues yo soy la mujer que ama… y él me ha elegido, no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo, ni mucho menos cambiarlo… y ni tú ni nadie arruinara mi boda… - Se defendió Gala roja. Sirius rió, mofándose de ella.

- Es verdad, no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo… pero tampoco puedes hacer nada para obligarme a sentirme feliz… no pretendo arruinar tu boda… ni mucho menos… pero tú no eres mujer para él… -

- ¿Quién lo dice? — Preguntó harta de él. Hermione trato de intervenir, pero Gala avanzo hacía Sirius.

- Yo lo digo… y si Lily y James estuvieran aquí… ¡ellos estarían de acuerdo conmigo! —

- ¡Mentira! ¡Tú solo estas molesto por que Harry me ama a mí! — Grito Gala fuera de si, Matt comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Estas segura de ello? — Hermione lo miro indignada y enojada.

- ¡Sirius Black! — Reto.

- Si, me ama… y esta dispuesto a todo por mí… - Sirius sonrió socarronamente.

- Creo que ese discurso lo he escuchado antes y exactamente de la misma persona que te ha mentido… - Dijo refiriéndose a Harry; Hermione miro alarmada a Sirius. Gala no sabía nada sobre Ginny, así lo habían decidido los Weasley y Harry.

- ¿Qué dijiste? —

- ¡Nada!… Sirius solo esta tratando de confundirte… - Hermione entrecerró sus ojos hacía el primogénito de los Black, haciéndole entender que debía callar. Gala miro raro a la castaña, no aún muy convencida. Sirius sonrió, sabiéndose con ventaja. - … ahora nos sentaremos a desayunar juntos… - Sirius dio un paso hasta el pequeño Matt, quien gorjeó y se levanto con paso decidido hasta la chimenea.

- Siento decirte Hermione pero bien sabes que no puedo estar cerca de esta… - La miro con desprecio - … "mujer", mucho menos podré sentarme en la misma mesa y actuar tan hipócritamente como para simular que no pasa nada… - La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando paso a un Bill bastante cansado.

- ¿Bill? — Hermione se volteo para mirarlo, al igual que Gala. Sirius le sonrió.

- Buenas gente… - Paro de golpe, mirando primero a Sirius y después a Gala.

- Si… yo ya me iba… tengo que hablar contigo… vamos a Grimmauld Place… - Invito Sirius Parco. Gala chasqueo la lengua. Bill asintió y se volteo hacía Hermione.

- Si Fleur pregunta por mí, dile que estoy con Sirius solucionando unas cosas… - Se acercó hasta la castaña, quien asintió y la beso en la mejilla, dejando un bolso junto a la puerta, y camino hacía Gala para saludarla - … un gusto haberte visto… saluda a Harry de mi parte… - Ella asintió. Sirius camino hasta Matt le beso la frente y se acercó hasta la chimenea. Bill prendió unas llamas y desapareció tras una espiral de luz verde.

- Adiós… - Sirius desapareció detrás de Bill. Gala se volvió hacía Hermione, aún enfadada con el Padrino de su futuro marido.

- No es bueno que te sobresaltes… déjalo, sabes cuan testarudo es Sirius, con el tiempo aprenderá a aceptar que lo tuyo con Harry es lo suficientemente auténtico como para tomar una decisión de esta envergadura… - Hermione tomo su mano y admiro el anillo que tenía en su dedo. Gala suspiro, ¡al fin Harry se había decidido a dar el Gran Paso! - ¡Estoy tan contenta por ustedes! — La miro con ternura - …Y dime, ¿tienen fecha ya? ¿el lugar? ¡¿Los vestidos?! — Gala sonrió.

- No te apresures Hermione… yo quería pedirte algo… - Matt gorgojeo, pero la castaña le presto toda su atención. - … quería pedirte… ¿Querrías ser la Madrina de mi boda? — Los ojos de Hermione se aguaron, consideraba a Gala, como a una hermana. 

- ¡Si! — La abrazo tirandose encima, Gala rió. - ¡OH, no sabes lo que para mi significa ser la madrina de la boda de Harry y la tuya! ¡OH, Gala! —

- No te emociones así, que me harás llorar… tonta, claro que pensamos primero en ti, ¿Quién si no?… en estos momentos, Harry debe estar pidiéndoselo a Ron… - Hermione la observo perpleja, para luego soltar una carcajada. - ¿Qué? —

- No lo creo… Ron ya esta casado conmigo — Se burlo, Gala se sonrojo al reconocer su error.

- ¡No lo dije a propósito! — Se defendió - … Quise decir que mi querido Harry debe estar tratando de explicarle mediante un dibujo al idiota de Ron, que quiere que sea nuestro Padrino de bodas… - Hermione la golpeo levemente.

- ¡Hey! — Camino medio ofendida hasta Matt y lo cargo, para sentarse frente a una risueña Gala, quien estaba sirviéndose el desayuno. - …Te aseguro que Ron le dirá que si, ellos son como hermanos… - Gala asintió jugando con un Matt algo manchado - … ¿Y para cuando es la boda?… al ser la Madrina debo asegurarme yo misma de muchas cosas, para el Gran Día… -

- Dentro de dos meses… - Declaró, ante la pasmada mirada de Hermione.

- ¿¡Dos Meses!? — Dejo caer a Matt, quien fue capturado por lo brazos de Gala - ¡¿Están locos acaso?! ¡Solo dos míseros meses para preparar una boda perfecta! ¡Son muchos los detalles y poco el tiempo! -

- Hermione… -

- ¡tenemos que contratar el Catering y el lugar! ¡comprar cosas para la "despedida de solteros", decorar el salón! … -

- Hermione… -

- ¡OH, dios mío las invitaciones, tienen que hacerlas y mandarlas YA!… ¡Los anillos, la vajilla, los manteles, los Souvenir!… ¡La iglesia!... ¿Por qué te casaras por Iglesia, no? -

- ¡Hermione! — La castaña la miro.

- ¿Qué? — Matt babeo.

- Tenemos tiempo, no tienes por que exasperarte… además, Harry y yo queremos estar lo más antes posible casados… - Explico, mientras acariciaba los cabellos pelirrojos del bebe.

- ¿Y por que se les dio la urgencia, ahora? — Tomo un sorbo de café y se dio cuenta de que estaba amargo; escupió y le puso dos cucharaditas para después revolverlo - … digo, antes jamás se habían planteado un compromiso así… -

- Lo amo… y el me ama… ¿se necesita otro justificativo? — Preguntó sonriéndole, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

- En realidad, no… les deseo toda la suerte del mundo… - Hermione se levanto para abrasar a Gala, Matt las miro sin entender nada. Estaba muy feliz, finalmente Harry sería su esposo.

-.-.-.-.-

Sirius era la persona más intranquila e irascible que jamás hubiese conocido, y Remus lo sabía bien. Bill observo caminar por vigésimo tercera vez al primogénito de los Black sobre el suelo del comedor de Grimmauld Place. Lupin, quien estaba cómodamente recostado sobre una de las sillas cercanas a la mesa, bufo molesto ante su amigo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, canuto? ¿Quieres? — Sirius lo miro - ¡Es irritante! —

- ¡Más irritante es no tener noticias de allá! — Bramo - ¡Juro que voy a matar a ese maldito! -

- Sirius, tienes que tenerle paciencia… piensa que lidiar con mi hermana no es nada fácil… - Explico Bill cansado y algo frustrado - … No creo que lo consiga… - Sirius paro en seco, y se aventó sobre el mayor de los pelirrojos, violentamente. Remus se sobresalto.

- ¡Sirius! — Trato de separarlos.

- ¡No quiero volverte a oír hablar así! — Gruño colérico - ¡Diablos, Bill eres su hermano mayor! ¡tú más que nadie tendrías que ansioso por recibir noticias suyas! — Lo soltó, dejando caer al piso a un avergonzado Bill.

- Contrólate, Sirius! — Reto Remus.

- Déjalo, Lupin… tiene razón — Bill miro a Sirius - … tendría que estar como estas tú ahora, desquiciado… - Remus rió tentativamente y Sirius bufo sin importancia.

- Sabes perfectamente que me preocupo por ella… - Informo parco. Remus lo sabía; desde la huída de Ginny y Draco, Sirius se había vuelto prácticamente loco. E incluso mas de una vez había viajado hacía Francia; para poder ubicarla. Los Weasley, dolidos por la guerra, había desistido varias veces en ir a Francia o siquiera saber el paradero de Ginny; eso había desencadenado un fuerte enfrentamiento de Sirius, contra los Weasley e incluso contra Harry mismo. Lo cierto era que Ginny era una de las personas más preciadas por Sirius, y después de terminar sus estudios en la academia superior de Aurores, se había incorporado rápidamente al cuerpo Auror del Ministerio de la Magia; Harry y Ron habían sido en ese momento un apoyo muy grande para la pelirroja. La guerra contra Voldemort, había dejado devastada a la Comunidad mágica, y más aún a Harry y a los Weasley. En esa misma guerra, Ginny los había traicionado revelándose como del bando enemigo; y tras la muerte de Voldemort, había huido junto con Draco Malfoy.

- Si, la quieres… - Aclaro Bill. Sirius sonrió, para después patear en dirección a la chimenea furioso. Remus rió. El mal genio Black era algo conocido.

- ¡Voy a despedir a Corner! — Grito frustrado. Un has de Luz se vio desde la chimenea y una cara delgada, con ojeras y bastante desmejorada; se vio claramente entre las llamas del fogón. Bill asombrado miro, Remus sonrió y Sirius bufo. - ¡Ya era hora, Corner! — El joven se sonrojo.

- Disculpe, Sr. Black… es que hemos tenido un pequeño contratiempo… el Sr. Malfoy ha estado algo irascible hoy — Informo, Sirius escucho murmurar a Remus "se parece a ti" pero decidió pasarlo por alto. — La única que consiguió ponerlo en su lugar es Ginny… - Bill lo fulmino con la mirada - … digo, la Srta. Weasley… -

- ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿está ahí? — Preguntó Sirius ansioso, tratando de mirar bien. Desde el otro lado se escucho un ruido fuerte y varios gemidos apagados. Michael Corner se volteo y solo pudieron verle la coronilla. Grito unas ordenes y volvió su cara.

- No señor, es muy peligroso sacarla por aquí… Los Mortifagos se entraron que Malfoy y La Srta. Weasley eran espías… están buscándolos… y no precisamente para darles la bienvenida… - La mirada de Sirius se endureció y su mandíbula aprisiono sus dientes tan fuerte, que Remus juro escucharlos rechinar. - … Las cosas por aquí no están muy bien… hay Mortifagos por todos lados, aliados al innombrable por doquier… andamos con cuidado, pero ya hemos sido emboscados tres veces, y si no fuera por la habilidad de Ginny y Draco… - Bill palideció. Remus suspiro, analizando la información. 

- ¡Los quiero a todos aquí! ¡Ahora! — Ordeno con voz potente.

- Sirius… -

- No, Remus… no quiero que les pase nada… son mis hombres y están a mi cargo… - Dijo tajante el moreno perdiendo la paciencia. Michael lo miro nervioso.

- Creo que hay un problema… - indico.

- ¿Cuál? — Preguntó Bill presuroso.

- Ginny se niega a volver… no quiere… nosotros pensamos lo mismo… en si, uno de los objetivos de la misión encomendada era regresar con vida a Ginny Weasley y a Draco Malfoy a Gran Bretaña… el Sr. Malfoy estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero Ginny… se rehusó terminantemente… -

- ¡Pues golpeadle en la cabeza hasta dejarla inconsciente y tráela en contra de su voluntad, o hazle un encantamiento obliviate… no me importa que uses, tu misión es traerlos y lo harás!… ¿entendido? — Michael, Bill y Remus lo observaron como si estuviera loco, aún así Corner asintió. - … Quiero novedades lo más rápidamente posible, y que los traigas para mañana si es posible… aquí a Grimmauld… quiero a Ginny sana y salva, si no haces lo que te digo… date por despedido, ¿has entendido, Corner? — Michael asintió.

- Si, señor… Adiós… - Las llamas brillaron y la cara de Corner desapareció de la chimenea; dejando solamente el fogón. 

- Eres rudo, Black — Se burlo Bill. Remus rió. Sirius se sentó en una silla, con aire pensativo.

- Juro que si Malfoy no la ha cuidado como se debe… - Murmuro para si.

- ¿Te refieres a Ginny? — Preguntó Remus. 

- ¿A quien si no? — Se mofo Bill, ganándose una mirada matadora de Sirius.- Lo siento —

- Jamás debería haber permitido que fuese espía… - El moreno se pasó una mano por la cara soltando un suspiro cansado. - ¡Ese maldito Malfoy me juro defenderla y mira donde acabaron! ¡En Francia! ¡diablos! — Remus se sentó erguido, cuando Sirius se deprimía su humor solía ser aplastante.

- Sabías perfectamente que Ginny podía con el trabajo… -

- No… - Remus se descoloco, Bill escucho atentamente - … Ginny era la única que estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio que el trabajo comprendía… - Bufo - …si hubiese podido, hubiese mandado a otro imbécil en su lugar… pero ella era la única que quería realizar semejante sacrificio… - Bill arrugo su ceño.

- ¿Cuál? — Sirius miro al vacío.

- Aliarse a Voldermort, sacarle información y cuidar a Harry… - Declaro con pesar. Remus frunció su ceño. - … Jamás planee que la guerra se adelantaría demasiado… la expuse de la forma más humillante, de la forma más dolorosa… tuvo que hacer cosas que nunca imagino… y pretender ser traidora contra todos sus principios… pisotee su persona… e incluso le puse de compañero a Malfoy, quien recientemente se había incorporado a la fuerza Auror, pero eso nadie lo sabía… para todos Malfoy aún era un traidor, y eso favorecía mucho el trabajo de Ginny… Malfoy sería su guía en lo que a Voldemort y los suyos, se respecta… mi genial plan, no fue tan genial después de todo… por que Ginny tuvo que enfrentarse a los Weasley y a Harry… actuó muy bien su papel de traidora… pero perdió muchas cosas… y lo más importante, ella misma se exilio huyendo al extranjero… siguiendo el plan de Voldemort… -

- Sirius… -

- Cuando vi en "El Profeta" al otro día… en primera plana salía el rostro de Harry con el titular de la caída de Voldemort… sin embargo, lo que tendría que haber sido un día muy feliz, como para todos, había sido uno de los peores días… en el periódico salían los nombres de los magos aliados a Voldemort… cuando encontré los nombres de Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy, entre ellos… quise morirme… me costo dos años saber exactamente donde estaban… mientras, trataba de disuadir a los Weasley para que buscasen a Ginny… -

- Fue en una de esas insistencias en la cual tuviste una fuerte discusión con mis Padres y con todos mis hermanos… - Explico Bill recordando - … yo tampoco me di cuenta de nada, seguía culpando a Ginny… sin darle oportunidad a la duda… - Sirius asintió.

- Es mi culpa… -

- Y es por eso que insistes tanto con el tema de Ginny… - Dijo Remus al fin comprendiendo.

- Si… Harry jamás quiso escucharme… él no quiere saber nada de ella… así me lo hizo saber la primera vez… - Los ojos de Sirius se opacaron - … Cuando trato de tocar ese tema, me evita… -

- Esta aún dolido… él siempre quiso a Ginny — Explico Remus paciente. Los ojos de Sirius brillaron, Bill apretó su mano, algo frustrado.

- Por eso no puedo concebir la idea de que Gala sea la Próxima Sra. Potter… - Repuso enojado - ¡Todas las Sra. Potter han sido pelirrojas, esta no será la excepción! —

- ¿Harry le propuso matrimonio a Gala? — Preguntó sorprendido Bill.

- ¿Quieres juntar a Harry y Ginny? — Preguntó Remus pasmado.

- Como que me llamo Sirius Orión Black, que Harry Potter tendrá como pareja a Ginny Weasley… - Remus y Bill lo observaron.

- ¡Sueñas, Black! — Corearon.

- Ahora vamonos al Ministerio antes de que nos despidan… - Aclaro Remus arrastrando a Sirius, Bill rió.

- ¡Remus, no pueden despedirnos idiota! —

- ¿Por qué, haber? —

- ¡Por que tú eres el Ministro de la Magia! — Remus quedo pensando.

- Entonces vamonos, antes que decida despedirte a ti y luego a mí mismo… -

- ¡Estoy rodeado de imbéciles! — Bufo Sirius desapareciendo junto a Remus.

-.-.-.-

N/A: ¡oigan tengan piedad!!!, soy nueva en esto y espero que les este gustando… aún que para aquellos que saben ingles se pueden guiar del titulo. "Given Miracle" es algo así como dando o concediendo un milagro. En este caso, es el milagro de la vida. Gala no podrá ser Madre. Y Aquí es donde entra Ginny, en todo esto. Creo que les estoy dando muchas pistas. Este capitulo fue muy revelador. Prácticamente, aquí se aclaro gran parte de la Trama, aún falta la parte más oscura. ¡Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, es lo que hay!… ¡Dejen Review!! Y recuerden, todo lo que reconozcan es de Rowling, el resto, sale de mi desajustada cabeza. ¿Actualizaciones?, aún no lo sé… pero estoy actualizando demasiado rápido para el ritmo que estoy acostumbrada!!!... lean el resto de mis fics y entreténganse un poco!!!. Besos!!! 


	4. De Regresos y Malas Leches!

**Capítulo 4: De Regresos y Malas Leches!!! **

**Nota de la Autora:** _Muchas gracias por todas y cada una de las personas que me dejan una opinión, realmente lo apreció. Siento decirles a aquellas personas que se habrán ilusionado que este Fics es un Harry/Ginny… Sirius solo esta por que es parte indispensable de la trama, pero que no se les pase por sus imaginativas mentes pensar que Sirius va a ocupar el lugar de Harry… ¡ni pensarlo, antes me corto las venas!… Náyades, me gustan tus Reviews apasionados!! Te digo que casi me convenciste en hacer todo lo que decía la opinión que me dejaste, pero como tengo algo maligno recorriendo mis venas… Lo siento, Stef. Pero por ahora, las cosas irán empeorando… Espero que no me quieran matar luego de leer este Cáp.!! Gracias a todas por sus opiniones!!!_

-.-.-.-.-

- No… Esa es mi última palabra… -

- ¡Demonios, comadreja eres más testaruda que yo! —

- ¡Y eso es decir mucho! ¿Verdad? — El rubio la miro ofendido. La joven observo detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, había vivido suficientemente cerca de él, los últimos años como para saber interpretar, cada unos de sus gestos. Un amago, peligro.

- ¡Si tan solo pudiera abrir más esa cosa que tienes arriba del cuello! —

- ¡Ya sabía yo que no podías dejar tu boca cerrada! — La pelirroja bufo blandiendo su largo cabello rojo, Draco siguió el movimiento cadenciosamente, frunciendo el ceño.

- Por supuesto… cuando tengo razón no voy a callarme… -

- ¡Diablos siempre quieres tener la razón! — Draco se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

- Estas equivocada… siempre tengo la razón… - La tomo del mentón delicadamente para mostrarle la sonrisa mas socarrona solo superada por Sirius Black. Ginny sonrió.

- En las venas tienes sangre Black, ¿Qué otra cosa que arrogancia puedes mostrar? — Draco bufo.

- Deja de recriminarme! Y acepta que tengo razón, ¡necesitamos volver! — Ginny bufo fastidiada y se acercó hasta la cocina para sacar de la horilla la tetera, que estaba humeando. Una puerta se abrió y una figura todo vestido de negro entró en la habitación. Draco, cruzo ambos brazos en su pecho y miro insistentemente a la pelirroja. - ¿sabes? ¡Eres tan exasperante! — Ginny habilidosamente puso en tres tazas, tres saquitos de te, y con la varita apunto directamente hacía el horno, el cual se abrió y se pudo ver una fuentes con muchas galletitas saliendo, volando hacía la mesada. - ¡No se como he podido soportarte estos últimos años! — Draco cerro sus ojos rápidamente, cuando Ginny golpeo con furia la mesada con la tetera. La figura se sobresalto.

- ¡Ya están otra vez! — Vocifero el tercer integrante de la habitación, sacándose la túnica y dejándola sobre el sofá, para sentarse en la mesa, con una gran sonrisa burlona impostada en su rostro.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Longbottom! — Chillo el rubio. Neville sonrió - ¡Y saca esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro! -

- ¡No le hables así! — Grito la pelirroja.

- ¡No me grites! ¡No puedo creer cuan molesta e irritante eres! -

- ¡Yo soy quien debería decir eso! ¡No sabes cuan traumante es vivir con un ser como tú! — Ginny agarro su varita, Draco la miro nervioso - … ¡Eres de los más impulsivo, violento e irascible que he conocido en mi vida! —

- Después de Potter, claro esta… - Aclaro el rubio enojado. Los ojos azules de Ginny se enturbiaron un poco; aquel tema todavía la afectaba, y Draco lo sabía. Lo odio por hacerla recordar. Draco rápidamente capto la mirada acusadora de Neville; arrepentido la miro. - Lo siento… no debí recordarte a semejante rata… - Ginny aún vulnerable se dejo abrasar por Draco, quien la acurruco fuertemente. - … Se cuanto daño te ha hecho… perdóname, no medí mis palabras… -

- No te preocupes… se supone que ya lo tendría que haber superado… que ya tendría que haber superado, que para todos soy una traidora… pero no es así… no soy tan fuerte como Sirius dice… - Draco la obligo a que lo mirara.

- No importa lo que digas… eres fuerte… - Ginny le agradeció con la mirada - … no es lo mismo ser yo, Draco Malfoy, que todo el mundo sabe la verdad respecto a mi familia; que ser tú, Ginny Weasley, con tú familia siempre justa y noble… con tu noble y estúpido hermano Ron, con tu impecable amiga Hermione, y con el imbécil y extremadamente "defensor de los pobres" Potter… - Draco arrugo su nariz. Neville sonrió. - … se que quizás no debería decirte esto de la manera en que voy a decírtelo pero… debemos regresar, aun si no te gusta… debemos hacerlo… - Ginny se separo de él.

- Dame una razón… una sola razón para volver… - Repuso la pelirroja ofuscada.

- Tú familia debe saber la verdad… Toda la comunidad mágica debe saber la verdad… tú no eres una traidora… debes limpiar tu honor Ginny… limpiar tu nombre, y hacerles entender la verdad… - Ginny miro a Neville dolida - … hacerle entender a Harry la verdad… no eres ninguna conspiradora, ni mucho menos una ladrona para vivir como lo estas haciendo… tu más que todos ellos juntos mereces vivir de forma digna… poder tener un novio, casarte algún día, tener hijos quizás… tu mas que nadie merece vivir correctamente… Debes volver… - La pelirroja se acercó hasta Neville y lo abrazo.

- Gracias… muchas gracias… - Draco sonrió - … tienes razón… volveré… - La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente y por allí entro un hombre de cabellos castaños con cara de asustado, seguido de cerca por otra mujer. Neville se levanto y corrió hasta abrazar a la joven.

- ¡Luna, amor! — Ella le recibió el abrazo caluroso sonriéndole. Ginny miro raro a Michael Corner. Draco rodó sus ojos. — Pensé que algo te había pasado… -

- Michael es bueno… -

- Si… bueno escabulléndose… - Opino Ginny. Draco y Neville rieron.

- ¡Hey, sin sarcasmos! — Se quejo Corner acercándose a la pelirroja para abrasarla - ¡Pecosa! — Ginny indignada abrió su boca ante la risa general. Se soltó de Michael haciéndose la ofendida, y se sentó en la mesa preparada, haciendo aparecer tres sillas más. Neville soltó a Luna, y agarrados de la mano se sentaron junto a la pelirroja. Draco bufo y se sentó de mala gana.

- El frente esta muy deteriorado, no aguataremos un solo ataque mas, abbit nos informo de las bajas… - Draco miro atentamente a Michael - … hemos perdido a diez de los nuestros… - Ginny golpeo fuertemente la mesa, Luna se sobresalto.

- ¡Diablos! Juro que matare a Snape con mis propias manos! — Neville resoplo.

- Sabes perfectamente que eso es peligroso… - La pelirroja clavo sus ojos azules en los castaños de su compañero.

- No soy una niña, Neville… me he enfrentado más de cinco veces a ese maldito en los últimos años… - Aclaro roja de ira - … y me he hecho una promesa… a mí misma… jure no descansar hasta no ver muerto a ese energúmeno… - Luna, Draco y Michael la observaron con pena. - … y lo haré… no importa como… - Neville preocupado insistió.

- La venganza no es buena, Ginny — Insistió.

- Y meterse en las cosas ajenas tampoco es bueno, Neville — La joven apretó sus puños.

- Me preocupo por ti… -

- Me parece que no es necesario, sabes bien que se defenderme — Michael miro nervioso a Luna y Draco.

- No me importa lo que digas, yo tengo el deber de protegerte… - Aclaro — y ni tu, ni nadie podrá impedírmelo… -

- ¡Solo por que sea mujer no me consideres inútil! —

- ¡No he dicho eso! — 

- Neville… -

- ¡¿Y quien te delego ese "deber" de protegerme?! ¡¿A ver?! — Dijo - ¡Por si lo haces a conciencia eres un idiota! —

- Ginny… -

- Absolutamente nadie tiene que decirme que hacer, tú sabes perfectamente cuanto te estimo… y lo hago por eso… - Dijo el marido de Luna.

- Neville… -

- No me gusta que me persigan como a una niña… y no me gusta nada tu actitud sobre protectora, me recuerda a… -

- Harry… - Interrumpió Neville acongojado. Ginny lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable. - … Harry fue quien me dijo que te protegiera con mi vida… antes de la guerra… - Ginny se levanto a penas de la mesa. Draco se levanto para ayudarla, desde el ultimo ataque aún estaba muy débil. Ella lo rechazo apoyándose en la mesada de la cocina, Michael, Luna y Neville la observaron preocupados.

- No quiero que me protejas… no quiero que te metas en mi vida… ni mucho menos quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a ese hombre aquí… ¿esta claro?, va para todos… - Ginny miro a Draco dolida - … Voy a volver a Inglaterra, pero con la única condición que me aseguren que no veré a nadie… no quiero que sepan tampoco que estoy allí… solo a Bill… …l es el único que vale la pena… al único al que quiero ver… - Draco, Michael, Neville y Luna, le sonrieron. 

- Partimos mañana mismo! — Declaro contento Michael, Ginny salio de la habitación pegando un portazo. Todavía pensando, si había hecho bien en aceptar volver. 

-.-.-.-

- ¡Maldición Tonks deja de hacer eso! — La mencionada le saco la lengua, Sirius bufo, ante la sonrisa de un colorado Remus. - ¡Y tú borra esa sonrisa de tu estúpido rostro o te la voy a borrar yo a golpes! — Tonks volvió a besar a Remus, para enojo del primogénito de los Black.

- ¡Sirius! — Reclamo una rubia.

- Déjalo Fleur, esta celoso — Comento Remus abrasando a Tonks cariñosamente. Sirius rojo los miro. 

- ¡Saca tus sucias garras de mi pura, casta y virginal sobrina ya! — Rugió.

- Pues no debe ser tan pura, casta y virginal si esta embarazada de tres meses! — Se burlo La rubia esposa de Bill. Sirius observo a Tonks acariciarse la no aún muy crecida pancita. Remus sonrió.

- Eso por que el pervertido de Remus le puso las garras encima, pero me asegurare para la próxima ponerle un calzón de latón de castidad… para estar seguro… - aclaro. - … estoy seguro que si Andrómeda estuviera aquí, opinaría lo mismo que yo… - Tonks rió.

- ¡Te pareces tanto a mi madre! — Le dijo.

- Es la única persona con la cual comparto un vinculo sanguíneo del cual estoy orgulloso — Escupió. Miro en dirección a la chimenea nostálgico. Remus se removió incomodo, el recordaba perfectamente aquellas veces en la cual, Sirius regresaba de su casa, todo golpeado y herido, al extremo moribundo, de la gran golpiza que le propinaba su Padre por no compartir los mismos ideales que la Familia.

- ¿A que hora dijeron que iban a llegar? — Preguntó Fleur impaciente, Sirius bufo fuerte y furioso, la tensión podía palparse, Sirius Black estaba de mala leche. De pronto se escucharon sonidos y la puerta ser golpeada. Remus se levanto renuente a separarse de Tonks, y se perdió por el pasillo. - ¡Ya era hora! —

- No te quejes, Fleur… es un gran motivo el que festejamos hoy… - Sirius hizo una mueca en desacuerdo. - ¡Harry se nos casa! ¡Y con una mujer maravillosa! — Sirius bufo. — si, ya sabemos que tu estas en desacuerdo — Tonks se levanto y camino hasta sentarse junto a su tío - … pero trata de portarte bien… hazlo feliz… otórgale un día de paz… -

- Paz tendría, si otra fuera la mujer con la que se casa… - Aclaro frunciendo el entrecejo - … y ni tú, ni mucho menos nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión… para mi, hoy es un muy mal día… - Molly junto a Arthur, Kingsley, Los gemelos, Percy, Penélope, Ojo Loco Moody, Charlie, Ron y Hermione con el pequeño Matt, hicieron su aparición en Grimmauld. Cada uno cumplió con una tarea asignada por Molly. Sirius a rasgadientes, agrando el salón a medida de que iba llegando la gente de la Orden. En menos de dos horas, la casa estuvo lo suficientemente arreglada para celebrar el inminente casamiento de Gala y Harry. Dedalus se acercó hasta donde estaba Sirius, en un lugar apartado junto a la chimenea. Hermione camino hasta la cocina, dejando a Ron a cargo de Matt.

- Hola Sirius… -

- ¿Cómo estas, Dedalus? — Preguntó aburrido. Diggle arqueo sus cejas. Sirius, removió la copa de vino que tenía en las manos, tratando de sacarse la pereza de encima.

- Mejor que tú, al parecer… - Rió — Tu ahijado se casa… deberías estar rebosante… Lily y James lo hubiesen estado… - Sirius lo miro serio. Había sido advertido por Hermione sobre su comportamiento en la fiesta, el ni siquiera la había oído. Se sentaron en unas sillas cercanas al fuego, mientras Fred cerca de allí abrasaba protectoramente a su novia, Katie.

- Pues siento informarte que estas equivocado… - El rostro bonachón de Dedalus cambio de expresión inmediatamente. - … No me siento con suficientes ganas como para estar rebosante… -

- Vamos… Gala no es tan mala como siempre pensaste… - Dedalus suspiro cansado, después de todo, la historia de los problemas de Gala y Sirius, que hacían tener dolores de cabeza a Harry, eran de conocimiento público.

- No!… si es la chica más encantadora y bonita que he visto… - Respondió sarcástico. 

- ¡Y así es! —

- ¡Eres tan tonto, Dedalus! — Rugió molesto - ¡Si te tapan el sol con un dedo y te dicen que no existe… tú te lo crees! — 

- ¡Hey! Que no tengo por que pagar tu mala leche… ¡Diablos Sirius, James tenía razón… - El moreno enfoco atentamente su mirada sobre Diggle. - ¡Eres cabezota! - Bufo molesto por la opinión. De pronto escucho aplausos y victorees. - ¡Parece que la parejita ya llego!, pon tu mejor cara! — Y Dedalus no se equivocaba, Harry muy bien vestido y Gala bastante exuberante entraban por la puerta del salón sonriéndoles a todo el mundo, ambos felices, al parecer. Toda la familia Weasley en su auge se acercaron a saludarlos, estaban radiantes y eso constataba más aún su amor. Sirius quiso acogotar a Remus, cuando este abrazo alegremente a Gala. Harry miraba todo alrededor, estaba decorado hermosamente, con flores y lienzos color marfil. Seguramente la Sra. Weasley se había encargado de ellos; después de todo era de las pocas mujeres que conocía que tenían gusto por el perfeccionismo. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron y Hermione los rodeaban palmeándole la espalda, felicitándolos y abrasándolos. Harry busco con la mirada a una sola persona, a la única persona que realmente deseaba con ansias ver, y lo encontró junto a Dedalus, con su ropa formal y su ordenado pelo en su lugar. Sonrió, después de todo él se había quedado ahí por él. Abraso protectoramente a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Gala era su bálsamo, su balsa en medio de la tormenta. Ella lo era todo.

- ¡Estas preciosa, Gala! — Hermione la llevo a la cocina inmediatamente. Gala le sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, tu también — Angelina estaba sola en la cocina, preparando los aperitivos. SE sentaron con tranquilidad, ambas respirando. - ¡Vaya!, jamás pensé tener tanta presión encima… creí que Molly iba a matarme!… - Hermione y Angelina rieron.

- Así que Molly te ha abordado con un "Gran abrazo Weasley" — Acoto Angelina feliz, poniendo en su lugar un arrollado. - … despreocupate, Molly esta nerviosa por su casamiento… - Hermione asintió.

- Después de todo, Harry es un hijo más para Molly… - El llanto de un niño y la voz fuerte de Ron llamándola, hizo que Hermione bufara.

- ¡Dios, si no fuera por que lo amo, lo mato! — Chillo desapareciendo de la cocina, ante la risa de ambas mujeres. Angelina camino hasta el horno y se fijo en el gran pavo que se estaba asando. Gala suspiro con tristeza.

- Hey… - Gala miro a Angelina - … ¿Qué es esa cara? ¡Pronto te casas con Potter, uno de los hombres más guapos que he visto! ¿No deberías estar radiante? ¡Saca aquella cara de ogro! — Gala sonrió apenas, aún le dolía el hecho de no poder llegar algún día a ser madre. La atormentaba tanto, que seguramente el día de su boda, que se supone tendría que ser el día más feliz, no lo sería completamente. Angelina se sentó pacientemente frente a la morena, y le sonrió infundándole confianza. — Puedes confiar en mí… ¿Qué sucede?… ¿acaso Harry te hizo algo? —

- ¿Harry? — Gala sonrió, siempre que le mencionaban su nombre se ponía así de tonta - … ¡No!, Harry es el hombre más amable, atento, comprensivo e incluso feroz en la cama… - ambas sonrieron - … que haya conocido, es simplemente… -

- … ¿Perfecto?… - Gala asintió sonrojada - … Entiendo, ¿entonces?… ¿Por qué tienes aquella cara de profunda tristeza, melancolía y dolor? —

- ¿Tan notorio es? — Pregunto preocupada.

- No, solo yo… y puedo decirte que… Hermione… pero nadie más se ha dado cuenta de ello… - Suspiro aliviada - … ¿Qué sucede? — Nerviosa se tapo la cara con ambas manos.

- Se suponía que este, el día de mi anuncio de casamiento, tendría que ser el mejor de todos los días, después de mi boda, claro esta, pero… no es así… - Sollozo. Angelina la observo preocupada. - … no es que Harry me haya hecho algo… ¡No!… es más, él ha sido sumamente compresivo ante ello… lo amo y el me ama también… pero me siento tan basura, Angie… tan mal…por no poder… - Las lagrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos, necesitaba contárselo a alguien más. - … ¡Por no poder darle hijos!… - Gala se acurruco contra la mesa, tratando de amortiguar los sonidos de sus sollozos. Angelina se levanto y la abrazo, acurrucándola y tratando de calmarla. - … ¡Por una maldita enfermedad no podré nunca darle niños, Angie! ¡y él quería ser Padre! ¡Y yo quería ser Madre, formar una Familia! ¡Ser felices! — Gala apretó con fuerza sus brazos alrededor de Angelina, quien también estaba llorando; sensible su dolor. - ¡Ahora nunca podré hacerlo! ¡Nunca voy a poder ver a un retoño nuestros correr en la casa! ¡Jamás! —

- Shhh… calma, Gala… calmate… - Le acarició la cabeza - … siempre hay soluciones para esto… no digas que no tendrás una Familia… por que ya nos tienes a nosotros… somos todos una gran familia… ven siéntate… - Ambas se sentaron aún agarradas de las manos - … trata de calmarte y préstame atención… hay muchas variables en eso de tener hijos… como por ejemplo, puedes acudir a muchos métodos para tener uno… y si eso no funciona… puedes adoptar… - Gala negó.

- Quiero que tenga algo mío o de Harry… algo que haga que lo ame, como lo amo a Harry — Sentencio. Angelina nerviosa la observo. - … Esos métodos que mencionaste no puedo hacérmelos, según el medico es muy arriesgado… ¿no existe alguna otra opción? — Pregunto afligida.

- Si, existe una más… pero no se si te agrade… - Gala la observo con atención. - … es una técnica que ha sido usada antes, pero que no es muy popular por su controversia ética y moral… en pocas palabras, los resultados son efectivos pero las consecuencias pueden ser peligrosas y diversas… -

- ¿Cuál es? — 

- El vientre prestado o alquilado… - El silencio recayó entre ellas, Gala observaba un punto fijo en la pared. Angelina algo nerviosa, por haberle informado sobre ello, se sonrojo - … Lo siento, no debí de haberte dicho nada, Harry y tú… - 

- ¿Ese método no es en el cual una mujer presta su vientre para albergar a un hijo de otra pareja?… - Angelina asintió - … ¿me estas sugiriendo que le diga a Harry que se acueste con otra mujer para que tenga a un hijo nuestro?… - Angelina inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

- Realmente lo siento muchísimo… se que me excedí, siento haberte dicho eso… yo… no se que me… - balbuceaba sin sentido, completamente avergonzada. Gala la miro pacientemente y la abrazo.

- No te preocupes… se que solo tratabas de ayudar… - La mente de Gala trabajaba rápidamente, la desesperación por tener un hijo sumado a la urgencia propia de ser madre, la estaba volviendo loca; e incluso hasta el momento jamás se hubiese planteado el hecho de alquilar un vientre si Angelina no se lo hubiera hecho saber. Cuando se separo de ella y se sentó nuevamente en la silla, mientras observaba a Angie revisar nuevamente el horno, unas serie de imágenes de un pequeño de cabellos revueltos e intensos ojos verdes en sus brazos, la conmovió mas allá de lo pensado, si no podía ser de ella, aún que sea tendría que tener algo de él. Algo en la idea proporcionada de parte de su cuñada, la ilusiono. Quizás fuera el hecho de poder tener entre sus brazos al pequeño retoño o ver en Harry la sonrisa más ancha que jamás hubiese podido imaginar, o incluso en la alegría propia de escuchar la palabra "Mamá" de la boca del bebe, posiblemente fuera eso y mucho más, lo que en esos instantes la convenció fuertemente para llevar a cabo su más reciente idea. Sonrió, cuando Angelina lo miro raro.

- ¿Qué sucede? — Gala le mostró la más encantadora sonrisa que nunca le hubiesen visto. ¡Estaba feliz!

- Estoy completamente feliz por el hombre que tengo al lado, y por que se que el me ama igual… ¿no es suficiente motivo para estar contenta? — Angie asintió más tranquila.

- Harry se ha ganado la lotería… - Entre las dos terminaron de preparar lo que faltaba de la comida. Cuando entraron al salón, Gala se vio rodeada por un par de fuertes brazos y un aroma a madera de acebo, miro como Angelina se alejaba sonriendo picaramente.

- Te extrañe… ¿Dónde estabas?… los Gemelos no paraban de burlarse de mí por que miraba continuamente la puerta de la cocina… - se dio vuelta entre sus brazos, para quedar frente a él, lo miro mejor ¡estaba para comérselo!

- ¡Que los Gemelos se jodan!, ¿sabes que estas tan irresistible que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarme encima de ti? — Harry la miro con deseo.

- ¿Así?… Pues trata de recordarlo en casa, por que si me sigues tentando te saco la ropa aquí mismo, frente a las más de treinta personas que están aquí… - Gala miro confundida a Harry, quien la beso.

- ¿Treinta? — Miro alrededor. ¡Había bastante gente! Ojo loco moody junto a kingsley, Dedalus, Tonks, Elphias, Remus, Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore, mundugulus, Lee Jordan, Emmelince Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Alicia Spinnet, y otros compañeros mas de Harry. La Familia Weasley al completo y algunos profesores más de Hogwarts, quienes observaban orgullosos a Harry. -¡Vaya que tenemos amigos! — Sonrió feliz por ambos y lo beso. Desde el fondo del salón, unos inamovibles ojos grises miraba malhumorado a la pareja, Sirius Black no podía con su genio. Remus se levanto de su asiento y con toda la paciencia posible, sabía que la iba a necesitar, camino hasta su amigo de la adolescencia.

- Quita esa cara de feliz que tienes… - Sirius bufo. Remus se rió de su comentario.

- No me molestes, ¿quieres? —

- ¡Epa! Estamos irascibles… -

- Muérete Remus… - Gruño Sirius con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Volvió su mirada hacía Harry, quien estaba charlando muy alegremente con Ojo loco, abrasado a Gala.

- ¡Vaya así que hoy estas rebosante de felicidad! — Se burlo Remus mientras se servía un poco más de cerveza de mantequilla. Sirius lo observo con soslayo mientras colocaba la botella sobre la mesa más próxima.

- ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? ¡Remus, mi prima te ha lavado el cerebro! — Sirius abrió tanto sus ojos, que el castaño marido de Tonks pensó que se le saldrían. Miro más claramente la sustancia que el primogénito de los Black tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Y tú?… ¡Ese Whiskey de Fuego te va a dejar mas idiota! — Sirius se llevo la copa hacía la boca y tomo un poco; para después posar su incisiva mirada sobre un repentinamente nervioso Lupin, conocía muy bien aquella mirada.

- Remus… -

- No, Sirius… - El moreno miro al castaño, con cara de perrito mojado. Remus frunció su ceño.

- Remusín… - Pestañeo adorablemente, una mujer desconocida pasó cerca de ellos y le envió un beso a Sirius, quien la miro deseoso, para luego volver a concentrarse en Remus.

- ¡No me digas así! — Chillo mirando hacía todos lados, nadie debía oír aquellos motes de juventud. ¡Mataría a Sirius si Tonks se enteraba! - ¡¿No ves que alguien te puede escuchar?! —

- Por favor… - Pidió - … déjame retirarme… ya ha sido suficiente… Remsie-pooh — Remus totalmente abochornado lo miro con odio.

- ¡Sirius apenas la fiesta esta comenzando, y como padrino del novio que esta a punto de casarse, quedaría totalmente desubicado que te fueras de la fiesta sin haberte sentado antes a comer!… ¡Ni siquiera los saludaste todavía! ¡Y eso que tus modales siempre fueron de los mejores! — Sirius miro con recelo a Gala.

- Es verdad soy Padrino del novio, cosa de la cual estoy sumamente orgulloso… sin embargo, ni tu ni las amenazas de Molly me harán quedarme un segundo más en este lugar… por que la decisión que esta a punto de tomar, es una de las más erradas que he visto o presenciado en mi exitosa vida… - Remus rodó sus ojos fastidiado.

- Entiendo que sientas esa apatía por Gala… ¿Pero no puedes simplemente hacer un esfuerzo por Harry? — Sirius iba a abrir la boca - … ¡No, es hora de que me escuches tu a mí, Sirius!… Harry no ha tenido una muy buena vida, todo lo que a conocido ha sido el miedo, la frustración, la desolación, a estado cerca de la muerte… incluso ha perdido a sus Padres… ¡Por Dios, Sirius!… ¿¡No crees que merece un poco de felicidad y luz en ese camino?! ¿¡No crees que merece ser feliz aun que sea en esta "equivocación" que tú le llamas?!… ¿No crees que Harry es el único ser humano que realmente merece ser feliz? — Sirius se quedo callado. ¡Claro que su ahijado merecía ser feliz!… pero había algo en ella… algo que no lo convencía y que lo mantenía siempre en "Alerta Permanente". - … Trata solo por esta noche complacerlo… solo esta… y te juro que después convenceré a Harry de que no trate de convencerte de nada… él lo único que desea es tu aprobación, solo tú aprobación — Aquellas ultimas palabras impactaron fuertemente en Sirius, quien vio alejarse a Remus de su lado. Quizás tuviera razón. Quizás por esta noche, Harry merecía un poco de paz. Una pulsera que estaba en su brazo izquierdo comenzó a quemarlo; aturdido y sumamente nervioso camino hasta la cocina ante la mirada incrédula de Bill y Fleur. Entro y se encontró de lleno con Angelina, quien estaba acomodando los últimos preparativos para la cena. Su pulso estaba acelerado, ¡No allí! ¡No ahora! 

- ¿Sirius, estas bien? — Pregunto algo confundida, dejando unas manoplas de lado. El moreno poso ambos ojos grises en la morena novia de Fred. — Te ves un poco pálido — Informo. 

- No me digas… - Angelina entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? — Sirius la miro nervioso, estaba comenzando a sudar.

- Deja todo como esta, Molly me envió para dar los últimos toques, no te preocupes anda que esta a punto de comenzar el brindis… - Angelina lo observo desconfiada - … Ordenes directas de Molly, si no me crees anda a reclamarle a ella… - Angelina salió del lugar dejando a Sirius solo, quien se acercó a la chimenea para prender el fuego. Espero unos minutos, y las llamas verdes esmeraldas se convirtieron en una gran fogón. Alguien cayó encima de Sirius produciéndole un gran dolor en la espalda, sin poder levantarse, sintió el peso de más personas encima. Y algunos golpes y gemidos de dolor.

- ¡Ya sabía yo que esta no era una buena idea! — Se quejo una voz femenina.

- ¡Mierda!, Corner quita tu codo de ahí — Dijo una voz malhumorada.

- ¡Hey, que no es mi codo! — Se quejo el joven.

- ¡Luna corre tu trasero de aquí! — Se quejo Draco.

- ¡Mas respeto Malfoy es mi esposa! — Chillo Neville.

- ¡Pero no por eso tengo que soportar que me ponga su trasero en mi cara! — 

- Amor, se que tienes una trasero hermoso y por eso te amo, pero no es necesario que vayas por la vida mostrándolo - Explico paciente Lombottom.

- Nev, ese no es mi trasero… - 

- ¿Y como lo sabes? — Cuestionó. Draco bufo. 

- Por que yo también lo tengo en la cara… -

- Perdón, es mi trasero… - Dijo otra vos femenina.

- ¡No importa de quien es ese trasero! — Aulló Sirius - ¡Solo quitense de encima mío! -

- Creo que hemos caído en una dimensión desconocida… - Acoto otra voz femenina. Algunos hicieron ruido por contener una risita.

- Luna, amor estamos en Grimmauld Place la casa de Sirius… - Explico alguien conocido; el aludido gimió - … y quien tiene la cara morada de no respirar… -

- ¡Levántense ya! — Grito una voz. Sirius enfoco mejor, cuando vio a varias cabelleras sobre su rostro. — Sirius… ¿estas bien? — Una mujer pelirroja con intensos ojos azules y una cara muy bonita lo miraba preocupada, el aludido sonrió instantáneamente.

- Si, esta perfecto… - Aclaro Draco receloso - … siempre pone la misma cara de idiota cuando te ve… - Sirius se levanto y le dio una zape a Draco en medio de la cabeza, ante la risa de Michael Corner, quien recibió otro.

- ¡Hey! —

- Por imbéciles — Aclaro el primogénito de los Black para luego estrechar entre sus brazos a una sonriente joven - ¡Ginny! — La apretó con miedo a que se le escapara, tantos años esperándola, tantos años extrañándola. - … ¡como extrañaba a esta pecosa! — La pelirroja rió cantarinamente; se separo de ella y la recorrió con la mirada. - … ¡Neville, Luna, Corner!… ¡y mi menos estimado sobrino, Draco!… - Se volvió hacía la pelirroja - … ¡Pecosa! -

- Si quieres tener sexo con ella, se menos evidente… - Draco miro sonriente a Sirius quien lo fulmino con la mirada. Pero recibió un golpe de parte de Luna, Neville sonrió orgulloso.

- ¡Por metido y mente sucia! — Explico la rubia abrasando a Neville, para sorpresa de Sirius.

- ¿Y ustedes? — Ginny, Draco y Corner sonrieron.

- ¡Estamos casados, Sirius! — Chillo Neville nervioso por estar frente a Sirius, después de tantos años. - … han pasado muchas cosas… -

- Demasiadas diría… - Ginny miro la cocina por completo, estaba repleta de comida y aperitivos de los más ridículos y exóticos. Luego, poso su mirada en Sirius, estaba vestido con traje, seguramente para una ocasión formal; e incluso había una torta de frutas, al final de la gran mesa llena de aperitivos, el favorito de su Padre. Algo estaba pasando. - … ya me contarán… -

- ¿Qué sucede aquí, Sirius? — El aludido palideció, recordando el gran evento que se estaba festejando en el salón de enfrente. Draco se acercó hasta un canapé y se lo trago, Ginny lo reprendió por el comportamiento primitivo. Luna y Neville los observaban pelear sonrientes, Michael rodó sus ojos. - … ¡Y eres el mal educado más grande que haya conocido!… Sirius… -

- ¡Que! —

- ¿Qué sucede? — La miro nervioso.

- Hay una reunión de la Orden del otro lado… - Los ojos de Ginny se oscurecieron y su cara se tenso, Draco frunció su ceño, Luna y Neville al igual que Corner se pusieron serios. - … con algunos funcionarios del ministerio… aburrido… - Sirius camino hasta la puerta de la cocina - … acompáñenme a sus habitaciones, no quiero que los vean… - Ginny camino rápidamente, seguida por los demás - … No hagan ruido… - Salieron rápidamente de la cocina y llegaron presurosamente a las escaleras, una vez llegados a la tercer planta Sirius los distribuyó relativamente, dejándoles en claro que nadie debía saber que ellos estaban allí. Con suerte, nadie se iba a enterar de su presencia.

-.-.-.- 

_Espero que les guste!!! Tardare un poco en actualizar, espero que se entretengan con mis otras historias, también… Lo que pasa es que trabajo en una Capilla, soy animadora… y este fin de semana tenemos finalización de año de los dos grupos que tengo a cargo… estoy harta de ver tantos regalitos, golosinas y pergaminos de felicitaciones… Déjenme sobrevivir este fin de semana… y a los más de noventa chicos que tengo, junto con otros compañeros que me ayudan, y subiré el próximo Capítulo… Lo prometo… _

**.:Adelanto Del Próximo Capítulo:.**

-.-.-.-

_- Quisiera elegir a una mujer… para… tú sabes, tener nuestro hijo… pero no se me hace nada fácil… - Suspiro nerviosa - … quisiera poder diseñar al tipo de mujer que quiero que sea mi vientre… - Ambas rieron sabiendo que era imposible.  
_

-.-.-.-


	5. Conociendo a la Indicada

Capítulo 5

"**Conociendo a la indicada" **

**Nota de la Autora**___ ¿Cómo están?… Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia… por favor a aquellos que ya han leído estas historias, no den adelantos!!!. Bien, próximamente estaré ausente hasta la mitad del mes de enero… así que no vuelvo hasta el 21 más o menos, igualmente pienso dejarles un regalo de __fin de año__… el tema es que mi jefe me lleva a Ushuaia y tengo que viajar por temas de laburo… Sepan entenderme… si quiero, el día de mañana, ser una persona independiente, necesito mantener mis ingresos. El otro día mientras caminaba, estaba rememorando la primera vez que me puse a escribir… estar detrás del ordenador con la cantidad de historias que tengo, me lleva bastante tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que adelanto una historia cada un o dos días… Igualmente es algo que disfruto y me da placer… saber que se identifican con mi historia, lo hace todo más fácil… muchas gracias por todo!!! _

-.-.-.-

Se había sentado junto a Angelina y lo más lejos posible de Sirius, que gracias a Dios se había perdido el brindis, miro con amor a Harry quien le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, ¡Como lo amaba! Si todo salía bien. Tendrían un hijo. Solamente tenía que obtener a una mujer ideal. Carraspero para llamar la atención de Angelina, quien se volteo para sonreírle.

- ¡Vaya, la novia se ve hermosa! — Halago. Gala le sonrió encantadoramente.

- Muchas gracias… tú te ves estupenda… - Dejo su copa de lado - … Yo quería… -

- ¿Hacer más preguntas? — Dedujo la joven morena, ante el repentino sonrojo de Gala.

- Si… - Dijo - … Sobre lo del… tú sabes… - Susurro tratando de que nadie la escuchara.

- Pues soy toda oídos… igualmente quisiera advertirte, como ya te dije antes, de que el vientre prestado es algo bastante delicado, no es cuestión de solo proponérselo a Harry… - Gala la escucho atentamente.

- Quisiera elegir a una mujer… para… tú sabes, tener nuestro hijo… pero no se me hace nada fácil… - Suspiro nerviosa - … quisiera poder diseñar al tipo de mujer que quiero que sea mi vientre… - Ambas rieron sabiendo que era imposible.

- Pues lo primero que tienes que ver es que la mujer tenga rasgos que quisieras que tu hijo tenga… - Gala iba a hablar - … Se que quizás quieras que tú bebe tenga todo de Harry… - Gala sonrió atontada - … Pero en el embarazo las cosas no son así… el bebe va a heredar algo de la Madre, como puede que no… nada es seguro… pero tú debes ser precavida y pensar en eso… -

- Primer paso, que me guste físicamente… - Angelina asintió.

- Luego tienes que convencerla… - Angelina suspiro - … esta es la parte más jodida, muchas veces la mujer que te gustaría que sea el vientre que albergue a tu hijo, no hace esta clase de procedimientos… debes persuadirla, convencerla, instigarla… -

- Segundo paso, que acepte ser la madre de mi hijo… - Angelina volvió a asentir.

- Después hacerles los análisis correspondientes… no quieres que tenga alguna clase de enfermedad extraña, ¿verdad?… debes permitir que los sanadores la revisen completamente para que más tarde te den un informe detallado de su estado actual de salud… -

- Tercer paso, que se haga los análisis oportunos… - Angelina asintió por tercera vez.

- Por ultimo, y lo más importante, que Harry acepte tener un hijo de ustedes dos con la mujer que elegiste… -

- Cuarto paso, que Harry acepte a la mujer que elegí… anotado… - Gala le sonrió - … muchas gracias, Angelina… -

- ¡Ah!, me olvidaba… siempre tenes que tener un has en la manga… - Gala la miro sin entender - … un contrato firmado por las dos partes que asegure legalmente que ese niño concebido en otro vientre será tuyo y de Harry, únicamente… para evitar malos entendidos… quizás la mujer que elegiste sea una arpía y se quiera quedar con el bebe… -

- ¡Eso nunca! — Chillo Gala, Harry se volteo a verla.

- ¿Sucede algo, amor? — Gala se sonrojo.

- Nada… solo estaba discutiendo con Angelina sobre Las mejores flores para la boda… - Harry la beso y volvió a su conversación, después de dedicarle una sonrisa.

- Por eso debes tener un contrato legal… algo que valide tu maternidad sobre el bebe, aun que no sea tu vientre el que lo conciba… ¿entiendes? — Gala asintió aun nerviosa. 

- Espero que la mujer elegida no me de tanto trabajo… - Opino Gala. - … Lo único que quiero es tener una familia… soy capaz de dar cuanto dinero posea… -

- Se que encontraras a la persona indicada… - Le dijo Angelina mientras se llevaba un pedazo de Pollo a la boca. - … Es solo cuestión de tiempo… - Gala asintió agradecida, y continuo comiendo apaciblemente en su lugar. Ver a la mayoría de las personas que la consideraban parte de la Familia, era sumamente emocionante, poso su vista encima de Molly, quien la llamó con la mano, levantadose para que la siguiera. Una vez en la cocina Molly la abrazo y beso.

- ¡OH, Gala como has crecido en estos últimos años!… -

- Sra. Weasley… - La regordeta matriarca de los Weasley camino hasta un rinconcito de la cocina y saco un paquete envuelto. Gala perpleja la miro. - … esto es para que lo vayas estrenando… - Gala poso el paquete y lo desenvolvió por completo; una conjunto de ropa interior color rojo estaba frente a ella, causándole un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro.

- ¡Es para que tengas una noche de sexo desenfrenado! —

- ¡Molly! — Chillo. La Sra. Weasley la abrazo con amor. Aquella persona que había conocido años anteriores, la quería como si fuese una hija. Los Weasley serían su Familia favorita por siempre.

- Disculpa… me emocione… voy a volver al festejo… - Molly salió de la cocina emocionada. Gala se acerco hasta la mesada, saco un vaso y lo lleno de agua, para después tomárselo. Sonrió, sabiendo que cada uno de sus sueños se estaba haciendo realidad. Y si las cosas salían bien, pronto tendría un bebe en sus brazos y sería Madre. Camino hasta el oscuro pasillo, pero se detuvo un instante, un ruido se hizo paso desde el tercer piso de la casa. Curiosidad era una de las características que más la acompañaban; desde pequeña siempre había advertido que la curiosidad serían una gran amiga a veces, y un gran problema en otras ocasiones. Camino hasta doblar la escalera del segundo piso, y volvió a escuchar atentamente el ruido. Siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta que se topo con algo que la hizo caer al suelo.

- ¡Auch! —

- ¡Diablos! — Aún aturdida levanto la cabeza después de notar un agudo dolor en su codo; Gala observo a una mujer menuda, de facciones delicadas, labios carnosos, ojos azules y profundos como el Océano mismo. Sus llamativos cabellos rojos como el fuego se extendían lacios y brillantes. Toda ella destilaba sensualidad; Pasión y atractivo. ¡Era hermosa! Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos por el impacto del golpe dado, que su expresión en vez de pánico era la más adorable que jamás Gala hubiese visto. Abrió su boca tentativamente, pero no menciono una sola palabra.

- Disculpe… -

- No… yo lo siento… suelo ser algo torpe… - Se disculpo Ginny, Aquella mujer morena la ponía nerviosa y siempre alerta. Sus ojos negros la observaban de pies a cabezas, aquello la incomodaba enormemente. La ayudo a levantarse y ambas pudieron verse ampliamente, Ginny era más bajita que Gala.

- No hay problema… ¿vives aquí? — Se intereso. Aquella pelirroja había logrado capturar su atención. - … ¿En Grimmauld? — Ginny la observo detenidamente, seguramente era alguien del Ministerio.

- Estoy quedándome aquí provisoriamente… - Aclaro.

- ¿Eres algo de Sirius Black? — Pregunto curiosa Gala. Ginny mordió su labio inferior algo turbada, aquella pregunta la incomodaba enormemente. Sopeso la idea de contestar de manera grosera, pero como Sirius estaba presente en la reunión, no sería educado de su parte dejar mal parado al anfitrión de la casa.

- Soy su sobrina… - Gala le sonrió.

- Disculpa por no haberme presentado, soy Gala… - Le extendió su mano; Ginny la estrecho.

- Yo soy… - Bajo su mirada - … Cameron… - Ginny le soltó la mano y recogió del suelo, algo que Gala no alcanzo a ver por la oscuridad del pasillo.

- Mucho gusto, ¿Por qué no estas abajo? —

- Acabo de llegar de un largo viaje y sinceramente quisiera descansar — _"¡Eso ponle excusas, si Sirius te ve abajo te descuartiza!"_ - … No tuve un buen viaje… -

- OH, bueno… lo mejor es que me vaya… - Camino hasta las escaleras - ¿hasta cuando te quedas?, me gustaría mostrarte Londres, si me dejaras… - La sonrisa de Gala hizo que Ginny asintiera sin pensarlo - … Perfecto… nos estamos viendo… - Cuando Ginny escucho lo suficientemente lejos los pasos de Gala, suspiro pegando su cabeza con fuerza en contra de una de las puertas de las tantas habitaciones. ¡Quería golpearse por idiota! ¡Maldita puerta!

-.-.-.-

Aquella mañana Ginny se levanto temprano, su espalda y cuello, estaban terriblemente contracturados. Cuando llego a la cocina la vio deslumbrantemente limpia, a diferencia de la noche anterior, puso a hervir una pava e hizo aparecer unas masas finas y facturas sobre la mesada, coloco la mesa y se sentó, dispuesta a esperar a que hirviera la pava, mientras que con la varita dirigía una larga fila de tazas, cucharitas, servilletas, azucareras, que se posaban en la mesa ordenadamente. Bostezo ruidosamente, cuando escucho a alguien entrar en la cocina.

- Cierra esa boca, pecosa… ¿acaso quieres tragarme? — Ginny le dedico una sonrisa encantadora. Sirius se acercó y la beso, como saludo de buenos días.

- No ligues, Sirius… -

- Calma, princesa… parece que no dormimos mucho anoche, ¿eh? — Dijo tentativamente con una sonrisa, mientras movía su pelo. Ginny rodó sus ojos.

- ¡No me lo recuerdes, Sirius!… fui al baño y cuando regrese la maldita puerta estaba cerrada por adentro… después me choque con una mujer, la cual me pidió explicaciones, ¡te juro estaba a punto de mandarla… por ahí!, y luego termine durmiendo en la habitación de tus Padres, y dejare decirte que no es la más habitable de tu casa… - El aludido arrugo su ceño, contrariado. - ¡No me mires así, agradece que no fui a buscarte aquí abajo! — Sirius palideció.

- ¿Quién era esa mujer con la que te encontraste? — Pregunto curioso. Ginny se sirvió un poco de agua, para después colocar un saquito de te en su taza, Sirius secundo su acción.

- No se… una mujer joven, bonita, de cabellos y ojos negros… Pala… Nala… no recuerdo bien como se llamaba… ¡Gala, eso es! — Sirius escupió su te sobre la pelirroja. - ¡Sirius! —

- Perdón… ¿Gala, dices? — Le acercó una servilleta para que se limpiara. - ¿Te vio?, ¿Qué preguntas te hizo? — Ginny bufo.

- Pregunto si era algo tuyo… yo dije que era tu sobrina… - Sirius palideció - … Pero no le di mi real nombre, ¿Crees que sería tan idiota como para darle mi nombre real a una total desconocida, más si ni siquiera se si tiene relación alguna con mi Familia o con… -

- ¿Harry? — Preguntó tentativamente Sirius, Ginny desvió su mirada incomoda.

- Le dije que me llamaba Cameron, y se mostró muy interesada en mostrarme todo Londres… -

- ¿Interesada, eh? — Sirius bufo - … No creo que sea buena idea, Ginny… esa mujer no es buena… - Ginny lo miro divertido, Sirius nunca era tan serio al momento de opinar o advertir algo. Generalmente, él jamás prejuzgaba a nadie.

- ¡OH, vamos Sirius!… Creo que no me vendría mal salir un poco con ella, parecía simpática… un poco rara, pero simpática… además trabaja en el Ministerio, debe ser compañera tuya o de Remus… ¿no? —

- Si, pero no es buena… y me niego rotundamente a que salgas con ella… - Ginny puso ambas manos en jarras.

- ¡Sirius Black, no eres mi dueño, ni mucho menos!, ¡y ni pienses que voy a dejar que me mandes! — Chillo.

- ¡Vaya, cuidado Sirius que es capaz de cortarte la cabeza! —

- ¡Bill! ¡Remus! — Corrió hasta los brazos de su hermano mayor, ante la sonrisa de Remus, y el ceño aún fruncido de Sirius. Bill la abrazo como si fuera a escapársele.

- ¡Hey, Hey! ¡Suelta que aún no he terminado contigo! — Reclamó el moreno, Remus camino hasta él para saludarlo, y sentarse en la mesa. Ginny se separo de Bill, para sacarle la lengua a Sirius, y acercarse a saludar a Remus. Todos se sentaron y rieron cuando se vieron allí.

- Años sin verte, Pecosa… - Rió Bill, mientras la abrasaba. Remus se llevo a la boca una factura. Sirius le dio un mordisco a una masa fina.

- ¡Bill, te extrañaba! —

- ¿Y por que le estabas gritando a Sirius? — Pregunto divertido Remus. 

- Por que se cree con derecho sobre mí… -

- ¡Solo te estaba cuidando, Gin! — Se defendió herido. 

- ¿De que o de Quien? — Sirius miro a Bill socarronamente.

- Estábamos hablando de nuestra queridísima amiga, Gala Clarcke… - Dijo sarcástico - … hablando de lo buena, perfecta y amorosa que es… - Remus frunció su ceño, al igual que Bill. Ginny rió. 

- Intuyo que no te cae, ¿verdad? — Preguntó la pelirroja a Sirius, quien hizo un ademán de vomitar. Ginny soltó una carcajada.

- Que Sirius tenga adversión por Gala, por que es la única mujer después de ti, que ha logrado mantenerlo a raya… es su problema… - Sirius fulmino con la mirada a Remus, quien solo le mando una mirada de advertencia. 

- Que mí tío sea el idiota más grande del universo, también es su problema, ¿Y crees que hace algo para evitarlo? — Draco le sonrió a un furioso Sirius, mientras entraba a la cocina seguido de cerca de Luna, Neville y Michael.

- ¡Buenos Días! — Saludaron todos al mismo tiempo. Draco se sentó junto a Ginny a quien beso en la mejilla, Sirius bufo. Luna y Neville tomados de la mano se sentaron junto a Corner entre Remus y Bill.

- ¿Por qué demonios tiene todos que tener cara de alegría? —

- ¡Draco! — Protesto Ginny.

- ¡Aguafiestas! — Dijo Neville divertido.

- Lo digo en serio, Ginny… -

- Yo también Sirius… - Esa tarde, todos salieron a algún lado; la única persona que se había quedado en casa, y aún enojada con Sirius, era Ginny, quien harta de estar quieta, se decidió por limpiar toda la casa y recorrerla de pies a cabezas. Aun no concebía como aquella casa, que alguna vez había albergado a los magos más fieles a Voldemort, podía estar en aquellas condiciones. A pesar del semejante desafío la pelirroja se las arreglo al mejor estilo Molly Weasley para dejar todo en condiciones. Un golpe de la planta baja llamo su atención, dejo el trapo con el que estaba limpiando unos candelabros viejos con el emblema de la Familia Black y bajo las escaleras presurosamente. Cuando llego a la puerta, un cartel que estaba a su lado le mostraba la persona que estaba del otro lado de la misma. Una mujer de cabellos negros y piel aceitunada esperaba impacientemente del otro lado. Abrió y mostró su mejor sonrisa.

- ¡Cameron!, un gusto volver a verte… - Dijo algo nerviosa, miro para todos lados - … ¿Estas sola? — Ginny frunció su ceño, pero siguió sonriendo.

- Si, ven pasa… no te quedes allí afuera por que hace frío… - Después de dar los saludos iniciales, Ginny camino hasta la cocina y saco tazas, cucharitas, te, café y algunas cosas más ágilmente, para colocarlas en la mesa. Gala maravillada la dejaba hacer, ella jamás sería buena en la cocina. - … Ya esta… - Ginny se sentó frente a Gala e hizo aparecer unas masas finas.

- ¿Cómo has estado? — Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Sobreviviendo, Sirius es muy sobreprotector y no me deja salir mucho… - Gala arrugo su nariz. - …Pero me divierto limpiando esta casa, hace eras que no era fumigada… encontré de todo… -

- ¿A eso le dices diversión? — Rió Gala, Ginny considero viable meterle la tetera en la boca y sonrió siguiéndole el juego, ella no sabía que había sangre Weasley en sus venas.

- Es lo único que conozco… - Comento con inocencia, que no sentía. Gala le sonrió.

- Entonces prepárate por que hoy iremos de excursión… - Ginny sonrió y se levanto apresuradamente para perderse escaleras arriba, Gala suspiro algo tensa, seria difícil convencerla. El día estaba completamente despejado, cuando llegaron al Londres Muggle Gala caminaba con gracia y tal perfección que los hombres volteaban a verla, Ginny sonrió ante ello; entraron a un Púb diminuto y de aspecto mugriento en la calle Charring Cross Road, Algunas personas estaban sentadas en mesas dispares distribuidos alrededor del local, Ginny siguió a Gala intentando taparse la cara y pelo para que no la reconocieran.

- Hola Tom, buenas tardes… - El aludido mostró sus dientes, algo amarilleados. Gala siguió de largo hacía la puerta trasera del local.

- Buenos días, Srta. Clarcke… - Ginny miro a Tom y le guiño un ojo divertida mientras seguía rápidamente a Gala. - … ¿Weasley?… - Cuando ambas salieron al patio trasero, se encontraron con un gran muro de ladrillos.

- Ahora prepárate… Por que conocerás el Callejón Diagon, la calle mágica más transitada del mundo… - Ginny sonrió, había extrañado mucho aquel lugar. Gala saco su varita y apretó con ella, tres ladrillos horizontales y dos verticales, y por arte de magia la enorme pared de ladrillos se abrió, enseñando en su lugar una larga calle llena de tiendas y establecimientos abarrotados, en esos momentos, por una impresionante cantidad de brujas y magos. - … Vamos sígueme y no te perderás… -

- Si, no me gustaría perderme aquí… - Repuso Ginny añorando viejos tiempos; y le entro una fuerte curiosidad que sabía le estaba prohibida, ¿Los Gemelos seguirían teniendo su tienda allí?

- ¡Cameron!… vamos… - La tienda de calidad de artículos para Quiddicht estaba igual que recordaba, llena de escobas, trajes de ligas de Quiddicht; Snitch, Quaffle, ect. Gala se acerco hasta el mostrador, donde un hombre de unos cuarenta años les sonreía - … hola, estoy buscando una Snitch… Que sea especial… original… - Ginny vio al hombre agacharse y poner un gran baúl sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Para alguien en especial?… - Pregunto. Gala sonrió ante la curiosa mirada de cierta pelirroja.

- Mi novio… - Dijo - … ¡Le encanta el Quiddicht!, cuando estaba en Hogwarts era el mejor… - Aquella información dejo helada a Ginny. El mercante les mostró varias Snitch de todas las formas y colores. Gala rió.

- Yo también jugaba al Quiddicht… - Gala miro a Ginny.

- ¿Tú, Cameron? — Ginny asintió - … ¡Gracias a Dios!, entonces podrás ayudarme a elegir una espacial para él, yo no se nada sobre Quiddicht… - Ginny miró cada Snitch; agarrándolas y probando su peso y liviandad. Después de unos minutos, eligió a la más pequeña, dorada y pulcra de todas, Gala la miro raro.

- Esta… - Dijo sonando triunfante.

- ¿Esa?, ¿no te parece muy… - La miro - … poco? — Cuestionó. Ginny bufo.

- Es perfecta, Gala… - El dueño del negocio sonrió a la joven pelirroja - … Es liviana, aerodinámica, fácil de llevar y difícil de atrapar… no importa cuan simple se vea… importa que a la hora del juego, funcione tal y como debe… - 

- Bien dicho, señorita… hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien hablar así… - Gala callo por completo. Luego de pasar por Flourish y Blotts, el emporio de la lechuza y Gringotts; ambas se sentaron en la terraza de la heladería de Florean Fortescue a tomarse un helado y conversar.

- Cuéntame… - Ginny la miro mientras lamía su helado a chocolate - … ¿De donde eres?, quiero saber de ti… - "¿Sería muy pronto pedirle el favor ahora?, no… primero tengo que conocerla más…". La pelirroja se movió incomoda. Se sentía atrapada, tenía que mentir, cosa que no le gustaba mucho, pero si quería evitar problemas principalmente con Sirius, era mejor quedarse calladita.

- Soy de Alemania, mis padres y hermanos viven allí… - Aclaró. 

- ¿Así que Sirius es tu tío? — Ginny asintió - … ¿Y por que estas aquí? -

- Negocios, mi Padre y Tío Sirius tienen negocios… - Dijo saliendo del paso - … No puedo irme de Inglaterra si él no firma los papeles… -

- ¡Vaya!… Los Black si que tiene una fortuna… - Ginny asintió - … ¿De que trabajas?… - Ginny sintió una nuez atragantársele en la garganta. _"¿Por qué diablos tenía que responder aquello?... cierto, no debía dejarse en evidencia".  
_  
- Soy Profesora de Encantamientos… - Gala le sonrió calidamente. _"¡Es Perfecta!"._

- ¿Tienes novio?… - Gala rogó interiormente que estuviera sola. Ginny quiso descuartizarla.

- Estoy soltera… -

- No es que me interese, discúlpame si te he incomodado… - _"Mucho"_ pensó Ginny - … Pero quiero ser tu amiga y conocerte más aún… -

- No es problema… ¿y tú, de que trabajas? — Gala sonrió. - … ¡Cierto en el Ministerio!, y dijiste que tenías novio, ¿Él de que trabaja? —

- Es Auror… esta bajo el mando de Sirius… Quizás lo conozcas, él se llama… -

- ¡No lo creo! — Chillo nerviosa, si Gala sabía que ella conocía a alguien del cuerpo de Aurores de seguro estaba frita, ella la seguiría investigando. - … Es mi primera vez en Gran Bretaña… -

- OH, cierto… Esta vida urbanizada me hace olvidar cosas… - Se golpeo levemente en la cabeza. - … A veces quisiera poder alejarme de todo… - Ginny la vio triste.

- ¡Epa!, ¿Qué sucede amiga? — Bromeó, Gala rió - … ¿No eres feliz con tu trabajo y tu novio?… - La morena suspiro aliviándose.

- El trabajo es algo incomodo por que mi jefa de sección persigue a mi novio… Y …l es un divino, nos amamos mucho… vivimos juntos en su casa… Es comprensivo y cariñoso… ¡es perfecto! — Ginny sonrió. - … Pero no todo en esta vida es perfecto… -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? — Gala cerró sus ojos, suspiro, y los volvió a abrir.

- Problemas, solo problemas… - La miro sonriendo - … creo que te he quitado mucho de tu tiempo… ya es tarde regresemos antes de que Sirius sepa que te saque de Grimmauld… - Les llevo unos quince minutos aparecerse cerca de la casa, entraron y Ginny le ofreció quedarse un rato más, mientras merendaban.

- Sirius no llego, así que tenemos tiempo… - Rió mientras calentaba el agua para servir el te. Gala se sentó cerca - … Generalmente este es su horario de salida, pero a veces se retrasa por que tiene trabajo extra… Es el jefe del departamento de Aurores… es lógico, ¿no? — Se sentó, blandió su varita y en la mesa aparecieron varias masitas finas y tartas de diferentes gustos. 

- Si, generalmente los jefes de los departamentos son los que más tarde se retiran… - Agarro un pedazo de tarta de manzana y comió. - … ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —

- Cómo te dije antes… No puedo irme hasta que tío Sirius firme unos papeles de negocios… - Aclaro levantándose y sacando la pava de la hornilla.

- ¿Y Black esta convencido de firmar? — Ginny negó. - Ósea que seguramente no te iras pronto… - Ginny volvió a negar. 

- ¿Qué manía te ha dado con que me puedo ir o no? — Gala se sonrojo, repentinamente.

- Es que… eres la única amiga, desde hace años… - Ginny entristeció. - … Y me has caído fenómeno, no me gustaría que apenas empezada nuestra amistad, tú te fueras… -

- Siento haber sido tan brusca… - Se disculpo Ginny levantando su varita en dirección a la alacena, de donde salieron utensilios para la merienda, Gala sonrió.

- No interesa, además eres franca, no brusca… - Acotó mientras una tetera mágicamente le servía el te. - … Quisiera hacerte una pregunta… -

- ¿Más de las que ya me has hecho? — Pregunto riendo, Gala se disculpo con la mirada - … Adelante… -

- No me has dicho tú edad… - Pregunto repentinamente curiosa Gala.

- Tengo 23 años… - Respondió Ginny comiendo una masa junto al te. - ¿Y tú? —

- Tengo 30… - Ginny se atragantó - … Si, lo se… no los aparento… -

- ¡Es verdad, nunca me imagine que tuvieras 30! — Exclamo sorprendida.

- Me dicen eso con frecuencia… - La miro nerviosa - … Eres joven… Y no tienes novio… - Ginny la observo balbucear divertida - … pero, ¿no se te ha pasado por la mente el ser Madre?… - Esa pregunta la dejo fuera de juego. Ginny recordó años de su infancia cuando soñaba que un príncipe azul cabalgaba hasta su casa, se conocían, se casaban y tenían una linda casa con niños y animales, pero aquellas fantasías ilusas de niña fueron cubriéndose con la dura y cruenta realidad. Aquella realidad que le había tocado vivir duramente, guerra, desolación y dolor. _"Harry"_… Harry era la única persona que había amado con total intensidad y con la cual, se le había pasado por la mente formar una Familia; eso era antes de la guerra. Ahora las historias se habían invertido y ella ya no era una muchacha soñadora, era una mujer.

- No… - Bajo su mirada. - … Soy muy joven… - Gala rió.

- ¡Vamos!, en algún momento de tu vida tendrás que haber soñado con eso… ser Madre… debe ser la experiencia más hermosas sobre la tierra… - Su voz la traicionó, gracias a Dios que Cameron parecía muy distraída para darse cuenta de ello. Pero no quería flaquear, no quería demostrarse débil. Ginny se sintió turbada al recordar cuanto deseaba formar una Familia con Harry.

- Si alguna vez lo desee, hoy son simples sueños… - Se levanto algo molesta y camino hacía la mesada junto a la cocina. Gala la miro extrañada. Si tan solo ella pudiera.

- ¿Sueños?…Cameron, por Dios! Deberías estas feliz de que eres capaz de quedarte embarazada… hay mujeres… - Un dolor punzante le dio en medio del pecho - … que no pueden… - Ginny bufo.

- Y lo siento por ellas, pero no por eso tengo que estar dispuesta a embarazarme de tan joven! — Se sirvió un vaso de agua, para luego tomárselo - … ¡Tengo toda una vida!, además… primero quiero enamorarme, casarme y luego tener hijos… pienso que a esta altura sería muy apresurado!, teniendo en cuanta mi edad… - Aclaró, Gala suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, al parecer, aquello iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo planeado.

- Te entiendo y tienes toda la razón… - La morena le sonrío amigablemente - …Ojalá nunca te quedes estéril… - 

- ¡Dios me libre! — Respondió risueña la pelirroja. - … Amo a los niños, ¡me encantan! … y si en estos mismos momentos tuviera uno… ¡Lo amaría con toda el alma, pero aún no he encontrado a él hombre adecuado!, ¿entiendes? — Gala sonrió para si misma… Ella tenía al hombre indicado.

- Entiendo y te apoyo… eres especial… -

-.-.-.- 

**Nota de la Autora:** _Me parece que ya descubrieron quien es la "elegida", ¿verdad?¿Cómo hará Gala para proceder sin meter la pata?, ¡A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre lo que ella esta maquinando!, esto me huele mal y va a terminar peor!!!!. ¿Ustedes que creen?, ¡Por Dios! si Gala supiera que Camerón es Ginny y quien es, les apuesto que jamás hubiese pensado lo que esta pensando, ¿no les parece?... Creo que me emocione escribiendo!, nos vemos y disfruten!!!!!! Aguántense con eso!!! _


	6. Enfrentamientos

**Capítulo 6**

"_Enfrentamientos" _

Sirius maldijo por decimosexta vez, ese día no era el suyo. Después del festejo de anoche, el haberle mentido a Ginny y haber tenido que pretender que estaba totalmente emocionado y contento por el compromiso de Harry, cuando en realidad estaba completamente furioso y molesto, lo traía de los mil demonios.

Neville y Luna, quienes estaban respectivamente sentados frente a él, con las manos delicadamente unidas, saltaban frente a el aura negra que emanaba de Sirius, y es que la mala leche de Black era legendaria. El despacho del Jefe del departamento de Aurores estaba tal y como recordaban años atrás, cuando habían sido asignados en la Misión de cuidar secretamente a Ginny Weasley en Paris, llena de artilugios de los colores de la casa de Gryffindor y muchas fotografías de su juventud, donde aparecían Remus Lupin y el padre de Harry, James Potter. 

Cuando la puerta se abrió y tres personas entraron, Neville y Luna, sonrieron mirándolos con alegría. La única mujer de los tres sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y un cuaderno entre las manos lleno de papeles que parecían desbordarla; Los otros dos, sumamente sorprendidos, los observaban como si hubiesen sido golpeados por un Troll, con cara de pasmados se mantuvieron atónitos y estáticos, escurriendo de sus túnicas barro y sangre. 

- ¿Acaso van a quedarse allí mirándolos? — Dijo de mal talante Sirius - … ¡Abrásenlos, hagan algo rápido, antes de que sigan ensuciando mi despacho! — Hermione fue la primera en lanzarse a los brazos de sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts. Neville sonrió y Luna se rió. 

- ¿¡Pero que demo… -

- ¡Cuide su boca, Weasley! — El pelirrojo encogió sus hombros y Sirius sonrió. Harry trato de conectar sus ojos a los de su Padrino, pero desde la noche anterior que Sirius no le devolvía ni el saludo. Tendría que hablar con él. Ron se abrazo a Luna, mientras Neville trataba de responder rápidamente a las consecutivas y perspicaces preguntas de Hermione, aquello desvió su atención. ¡Hacía mucho que no los veía!

- ¡Neville!!! — Le palmeo la espalda con cariño. Lo estimaba mucho y pese a todo, se sentía íntimamente ligado a él. Después se volvió hacía una risueña Luna - … ¡Luna!, Creí que no volverían!!… no recibíamos noticias de ustedes… - 

- Su misión era secreta, Potter… deja de preguntar… - La tensión en la voz de Sirius era evidente - … Los Sres. Lombottom estuvieron fuera mucho tiempo y como su misión fue cumplida con éxito, volvieron a Inglaterra… - Hermione miro la alianza de Luna y se llevo una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

- ¿¡Sres. Lombottom?! — Preguntó Ron contrariado. Harry felicito arduamente a ambos, al igual que Hermione. Sirius sonrió. - … ¿Están casados?… - El primogénito de los Black rodó sus ojos, al igual que Luna y Hermione.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que tengo a Granger encargada de las "Tácticas y Estrategias" del cuerpo de Aurores! — Se mofó. Ron los saludo, felicitándolos. 

- Tanto Neville y Luna, tendrán un mes de licencia para poder descansar… ya que se casaron y tuvieron su luna de miel, estando en servicio… - Ambos asintieron. Sirius dirigió su mirada hacía el trío. - … Tengo el resultado de la investigación que mantuvo afuera durante años a los Sres. Lombottom, lo que quiero es que ustedes terminen de evaluar estos informes y saquen toda la información posible… -

- ¿Cuál será nuestro objetivo? — Preguntó Hermione arreglando sus papeles. Sirius miro hacía la chimenea, la cual estaba encendida.

- Quiero saber el paradero exacto de Severus Snape… - Ron tenso los músculos de su espalda, Hermione sintió un corrientazo en todo el cuerpo y Harry, Endureció su rostro dañándose la mandíbula. Un odio aún palpitante hizo que la furia llenara toda la razón del moreno ojiverde. - … Y lo quiero vivo… -

- ¡¿Vivo?! — Saltó Harry con profundo odio, Sirius asintió. - … ¿¡Esa fue la Misión que les encomendaste a Luna y a Neville?! — Sirius asintió nuevamente, Hermione y Ron sintieron la furia de Harry a flor de piel. - ¿¡Los enviaste a recaudar pistas de ese asesino, sabiendo cuanto deseaba ir?!… ¡Te lo había pedido miles de veces, Sirius!, ¡Tú más que nadie debe sentir exactamente cuanto odio a ese ser repulsivo!… - Sirius trago en seco, Harry era de temer cuando estaba cabreado. Pero no cedió antes a su petición, no cedería ahora ni un solo ápice. - … ¿¡POR QUE MIERDA NO ME DEJASTE IR, CUANDO TE LO PEDI?!… ¿¡POR QUE DIABLOS HICISTE OÍDOS SORDOS A MI PETICI"N?!… ¡DEMONIOS, SIRIUS!… ¡ME QUEDE SOLO PARA TENER TU APROBACI"N!… ¡LO MISMO QUE CON GALA, ESTABA TRATANDO DE TENER TU APROBACI"N!, Y ESO ES POR QUE TE ESTIMO, POR QUE ERES MI FAMILIA!… - Harry respiraba entrecortadamente, varios artilugios del despacho de Black rompieron en mil pedazos, mientras el moreno expulsaba su furia contenida. Neville y Luna miraron asustados la situación; Hermione y Ron se abrazaban algo contrariados. - … Ya no, Sirius… Ya no más… Te guste o no… iré detrás de Snape en cuanto pueda… ya no soy un niño al cual debes defender… soy un hombre… - Harry clavo su mirada llena de rencor en la gris de Sirius - … Y te guste o no… me voy a casar con Gala… - Neville miro a Luna, y ambos palidecieron - … Por que estoy enamorado de ella… y ni tú, ni el mismísimo Dumbledore me harán cambiar de opinión… si no aprendes a aceptar eso… siento decirte que si me obligas a elegir entre Gala y tú… - Sirius contuvo el aliento - … La elijo a ella… - Harry apretó sus puños, dolido con su Padrino.

- Sal de aquí, inmediatamente… - Ordeno Sirius, Hermione puso cara de horror.

- Sirius… - Susurro la castaña sabiendo de las heridas que ambos se estaban ocasionando; Harry levanto su barbilla.

- Será un placer… - Siseo con enojo.

- Harry… - murmuro Ron, mirando a ambos orgullosos hombres. El moreno ojiverde salio del despacho con toda la arrogancia heredada de James. Sirius se sentó en su sillón maldiciendo y llevándose ambas manos a la cara, jamás en su vida, había sido humillado de aquella manera. James nunca hubiese preferido a una mujer antes que a él; bueno quizás a Lily si, pero ninguna otra. Eso le había dolido profundamente; y él podía ser el hombre más orgulloso y testarudo del mundo, pero no se sentía con las suficientes ganas de andar tras un chiquillo. Aquello le había dolido; Harry lo había herido.

- Sirius… -

- No tengo ganas de hablar, Hermione —

- ¿De que tienes ganas, entonces? — Preguntó bruscamente la castaña - ¿De estar compadeciéndote todos los días de estas semanas el haberte peleado con Harry? — se había excedido y Sirius lo sabía.

- Soy una persona adulta, Hermione — Acotó el moreno - … Soy el Jefe del departamentos de Aurores, ¿crees que tengo tiempo de estar compadeciéndome? — La castaña se sonrojo, pero no se amedrento.

- Pero ante todo eres un ser humano y el Padrino de Harry… - Rugió molesta por su comportamiento indiferente ante lo sucedido momentos antes, miro a Ron pidiéndole ayuda. Neville y Luna, suspiraron sabiendo que los esfuerzos de la castaña y el pelirrojo, estaban perdidos… nadie haría cambiar de opinión a Sirius Black. - … Y tendrías que… -

- ¡Ya basta! — Bramo Sirius cansado y enojado; Hermione frunció su ceño inconforme con su actitud - … Deja de estar diciéndome que es lo que tengo que hacer… parezco idiota, pero no lo soy, Granger — La castaña cerro su boca y se mantuvo en su lugar; Ron sonrió internamente… a veces su novia necesitaba que la hicieran entrar en razón y que le digieran que no siempre tenía la verdad. - … No se si eres sorda o te lo provoco un accidente… solo te lo diré una vez más… Mis opiniones respecto a Gala no han cambiado y no cambiaran… Harry es un adulto y como tal debería aprender a elegir correctamente… pero la Eligio a ella… y yo como persona madura y adulta no tengo más remedio que aceptar eso… ahora no me pidas siquiera que vaya a su casamiento por que no lo haré… él me ha faltado el respeto deliberadamente y no seré yo, esta vez, el que corra detrás de él… - Hermione medito sus palabras.

- Orgulloso… - Sirius sonrió socarronamente y con tristeza.

- Hasta el último pelo… - Declaro. La puerta se abrió repentinamente y una joven mujer con el vientre un poco abultado entro al despacho, mientras su Corazón comenzaba a latir a causa de las dos personas nuevas. 

- ¡Neville, Luna!… - Los abrazo llorando - … ¡Que alegría verlos!… - Neville miro contrariado a Sirius, quien con la boca le hizo una seña… "Esta embarazada, esta loca"… Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada. - ¿Cómo ha estado esa Misión? —

- Confidencial, Tonks — Advirtió Sirius, sonriéndole. La mujer de Remus bufo. 

- ¡Tú no te rías! — Rugió como leona. - ¡Quiero que le hagas entender a esa roca humana que tienes por amigo que es hora de irnos a casa! — Sirius frunció su ceño, Tonks hizo un puchero. - … ¡Fui a verlo al despacho y no quiere irse de allí… se excusa diciendo que tiene mucho trabajo!… - Sollozo - … ¿Acaso ya no me quiere?, ¡Seguro es por que ahora parezco más una ballena que una mujer!, ¡Odio este trabajo y lo odio a Lupin! — Sirius rodó sus ojos - ¡Hey, que te vi!… Se que soy un estorbo para ti!… - EL Primogénito de los Black rodeo el escritorio que lo separaba de su sobrina y la abrazo protectoramente. 

- Nymph… cariño, Tú no eres un estorbo para mí… yo te quiero, y Remus también pero el, como Ministro de la Magia, no puede estar dejando sus funciones solo por que su histérica mujer se lo grita… -

- ¡¿Crees que soy histérica?! — Pregunto un tono más arriba de lo normal, con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas. Sirius sonrió.

- Solo a veces… trata de entender a Remus, tiene el peso de toda la comunidad mágica encima… - Tonks bajo la vista, arrepentida. - … No puedes andar enojándote con el solo por que no se va contigo cuando sales del trabajo, ahora tiene más responsabilidades… Debes cuidarlo y entenderlo… así las cosas Irán mejor… trata de entenderlo… - 

- ¿Y quién me entiende a mí? — Sirius la beso en ambas mejillas haciendo reír a Tonks, Hermione los miro con dulzura.

- Pues, ¿Yo soy tu tío, no? — Dijo - … ¡No te preocupes, soy el más sexy, guapo y comprensivo tío que una ahijada revoltosa pueda tener! — Tonks rió.

- ¡Creo que ya no entramos aquí! — Neville y Luna rieron - … ¡Tu ego ha ocupado el poco espacio que quedaba! — Todos rieron menos Sirius, quien se hacía el ofendido. La puerta del despacho crujió dando paso a una persona sumamente cansada y jadeante. Kingsley Shacklebolt tenía la cara pálida y sus ojos estaban abiertos por el pánico, Sirius tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Qué sucede? —

- Ataque en Hogmeade… Mortifagos al parecer, son muchos - Hermione se tenso - … Los Aurores están esperando tu orden… - Sirius asintió y soltó a Tonks, para agarrar su capa y ponérsela sobre los hombros. Miro a Neville y Luna.

- Necesito de su ayuda… - Ambos asintieron - … Hermione, quédate aquí… tienes el mando… Tonks ayúdala, puede que los principiantes se alarmen… manténganlos listos y preparados por si necesitamos refuerzos… - Kingsley se removió incomodo.

- Eh… solo una cosa… - Sirius lo observo con exasperación - … algunos de los Aurores se fueron sin autorización… - La furia de Black era palpable - … Ron Weasley y Harry Potter… se adelantaron… - La cara de Sirius era para temer. Hermione suspiro, ninguno de los dos podía con su alma de Héroe.

- ¡Esos dos me oirán, esta vez! — Rugió molesto saliendo del despacho, seguido de cerca por Kingsley, Neville y Luna. Tonks sonrió.

- Parecen que se han metido en problemas, ¿verdad? — opino mientras se sentaba cansada. La castaña también se sentó, arreglando sus papeles.

- Siempre es lo mismo… - Suspiro - … No se cuando podrán estar tranquilos… - Tonks la miro risueña.

- Sabes que esto es su vida… el estar constantemente en peligro… - Un leve golpeteo en la puerta, las saco de su conversación.

- Pase… - Gala totalmente pálida y con cara de circunstancia, penetro el despacho - … ¡Gala!, ven siéntate… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?… -

- ¡Es verdad? — Miro a Hermione - … ¿Es verdad que Harry fue solo a un ataque en Hogsmeade?… -

- No fue solo… iba con Ron… -

- ¡Es lo mismo!, son solo dos personas contra terroristas!, ¿¡Como puede ser tan inconsciente!? ¡no puede morirse antes de casarse conmigo! —

- Y no lo hará… no desesperes, Harry es uno de los mejores Aurores del ministerio… - La convenció Tonks. - … Regresaran sanos y salvos, ya veras… -

- Eso espero… - Gala miro al suelo - … Solo eso espero… -

-.-.-.-.-

Si alguien le hubiese dicho, en sus años de Hogwarts, que años después el trataría de escabullirse en "La Madriguera", él los hubiese matado, sacado las tripas y las hubiese tirado al fondo de un pozo. Pero aquella eran las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Camino hasta uno de los arbusto cercanos a la casa, el interior parecía estar vació, así que se apareció dentro, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto.

Sopeso si era mejor invisibilizarse o tomar su forma animaga, ninguna de las ideas lo convencía del todo, no tenía las suficientes energías como para hacerse invisible y no se vería bien un zorro plateado merodeando por la casa. Camino sigilosamente hasta la cocina, sabiendo que el Living y el comedor, estaban completamente vacíos.

Su Corazón latía furiosamente, si Sirius hubiese sabido lo que el estaba haciendo en esos momentos, lo hubiese descuartizado lentamente. ¡Si Ginny se enteraba, no quería ni saber lo que le haría!, ella se había negado rotundamente a saber de su Linaje. Sin embargo, la simple idea de que Ginny fuese feliz junto a su Familia y que todo se aclarara de una vez por todas, era el principal motivo que lo había movido a ir esa noche a "La Madriguera".

No le gustaba verla triste, a pesar de haberla aborrecido y odiado en un principio, cuando Sirius le había encargado la tarea de protegerla; con el paso de los días, semanas y meses; se fue acostumbrando a su presencia y a su humor. Ginny era alguien sumamente especial y la consideraba prácticamente de su Familia. Ella era su niña.

Subió las escaleras dispuesto a revisar toda la casa, llego a una de las habitaciones más cercanas, la puerta estaba entreabierta y tenía una leyenda que decía: "Ginny". Escucho unos sollozos provenientes de afuera, con cautela se acerco hasta la puerta y miro hacía dentro.

La habitación estaba completamente arreglada, ordenada; llena de fotos mágicas que se movían parsimoniosamente con las personas que las habitaban; se deslizo con un encantamiento dentro del lugar; y lo que encontró lo impacto. Molly Weasley, se encontraba arrodillada junto a la cama de Ginny, la cual tenía muchas fotos de su hija esparcidas por todos lados; sollozando y con dolor, lloraba sobre las fotografías inconsolablemente.

Se maldijo internamente por ser él, el causante de muchos de los dolores de la Familia Weasley, desde la muerte de sus Padres, se había aferrado desesperadamente a Ginny, y ella había logrado hacer lo que nunca nadie, sacar lo mejor de él. Durante la guerra ambos, Ginny y él, habían tenido que mostrarse como traidores, formar parte de las filas enemigas, no ser piadosos, matar, asesinar a sangre fría. Él solo tenía un motivo: Ginny. Ginny tenía un único motivo: Harry. 

Y él mejor que nadie sabía que Ginny había recibido la peor parte, pero sabía también que nada iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto al plan original, simplemente hacerse espía para proteger a Potter. Y ella había recibido todo el dolor, dejando a su Familia por él, traicionando a sus amigos por él, asesinando por él, casi matando a su hermano y a su Madre por él. Nunca lo olvidaría, y podía entender perfectamente su dolor. Ginny se había mostrado traidora para tener el pellejo de Potter a salvo y él se lo pagaba, odiándola.

Jamás olvidaría, y podía estar seguro que Ginny tampoco olvidaría lo ocurrido esa noche; Potter le había dicho que lo había traicionado, que jamás la perdonaría y que ahora ella era una más del bando contrario, que la odiaba profundamente. Todavía quedan en mi mente, recuerdos de los primeros seis meses de estadía en Paris con Ginny, ella simplemente no tenía fuerzas para nada, totalmente destruida y dolida, se estaba dejando morir, a causa de la profunda tristeza causada por Potter.

Ella no había tenido elección, Potter no había tenido elección, Sirius no había tenido elección, él mismo no había tenido elección. Un sollozo profundo de la Sra. Weasley lo saco de sus cavilaciones, y se movió entre las sombras para no ser descubierto. Molly lloraba de dolor, pese a todavía estar dolida por recuerdos de la última guerra, ella la seguía amando, después de todo, era su niña. Ruidos provenientes de la planta baja llamo la atención de ambos. 

- ¡Molly, aquí abajo, rápido! — La Sra. Weasley guardo rápidamente las fotos sobre la cama y salió como un rayo a la planta baja. Draco Malfoy la siguió con cautela. El llegar al comedor Molly jadeo y Draco soltó una maldición interior, Harry Potter tenía múltiples heridas en el tórax, que en esos momentos estaba siendo atendido por Fleur quien con su abultado vientre, era sanadora. Ron no estaba en mejores condiciones, su brazos izquierdo estaba mutilado y sangre se le escurría a mares de la túnica. Molly pálida se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? — Pregunto alarmada. Arthur bufo, enojado. Ojoloco estaba a su lado junto a una herida Hestia Jones, Angelina la ayudaba.

- ¡Estos inconscientes! — Miro tanto a un desvalido Ron, como a un casi inconsciente Harry - … ¡en pleno ataque de Hogsmeade, fueron solos a enfrentar al enemigo!… - Draco rió internamente, típico de Weasley y Potter - … ¡Menos mal que los de la Orden son más rápidos que los del ministerio, si no estos dos hubiesen estado muertos!… desobedecieron ordenes, salieron sin autorización de su jefe… Dumbledore estaba enojado, pero nada se comparaba con la furia de Sirius… - Arthur aún rojo y con cólera, salio de la casa y desapareció. Molly hizo sentar a todos, y ayudo con Harry y Ron, quienes eran los más graves. Fleur, después de quince minutos hizo cicatrizar las heridas de Harry y viéndolo mejor, puso toda su atención en el brazo de Ron.

- Son unos irresponsables… - Soltó Ojoloco, Harry tenía la mirada perdida. Ron lo miro dudativo - … ¿¡Cómo mierda se les ocurre que ustedes solos van a poder con tantos Mortifagos?!… -

- Pudimos con Voldemort… - Dijo Harry con arrogancia y Ojoloco se estremeció.

- Pues Creo que esta vez… no pudieron ni con uno de ellos… - Harry no le presto atención seguía con la mirada perdida. Ron suspiro y volvió a mirarlo.

- ¡Ya esta bien!, ¿Qué se traen entre manos? — Pregunto cansada Molly, Harry la miro fijamente mientras Ron observaba a su compañero de toda la vida.

- Fuimos por una sola razón… - Siseo molesto Harry, Ron trago en seco. El resto solo escuchaba atentamente - … Nos llego información de que Snape estaba allí… - Molly, Hestia y Ojoloco palidecieron.

- ¿Y sabiendo esa información ustedes fueron? —

- ¿El maldito estaba allí? — Pregunto Moody algo emocionado.

- ¡Ojoloco! — Reto la Sra. Weasley, tanto Harry como Ron sonrieron, sin dudas los Aurores se entendían entre ellos, Ojoloco sabía cuan imperioso era para un Auror, y más para Harry Potter, capturar a ese mal nacido. Moody gruño.

- No entiendes nada, Molly… - Miro a los dos - … ¿Y?, ¿estaba allí?… - Ron bufo molesto y Harry fruncio su ceño.

- No… - El viejo Auror se desinflo de repente, como si en el día de su cumpleaños le hubiesen dicho que no tenía pastel. - … Pero encontramos a viejos amigos… - Moody lo miro con curiosidad - … De Hogwarts… Como Zabini, Grabbe y Goyle… -

- ¡Ese maldito de Goyle, por lo menos aprendió a agarrar la varita! — EL pelirrojo se agarro el brazo.

- ¡Ron! — Lo reto Molly. El aludido arrugo su nariz. Cuando Molly estaba tomando aire para, seguramente soltar una perorata sobre la irresponsabilidad de ambos en el campo de batalla, las puerta de "La Madriguera" se abrió bruscamente, Hermione con los ojos rojos y aún lleno de lagrimas, se acercó hasta Ron, para besarlo como si no hubiese mañana. Cuando Ron pudo respirar, sonrió.

- OH!, Ron creí que te había matado… no sabes cuan angustiada me sentí cuando sus nombres aparecieron en la lista de heridos… Arthur llego a la oficina y nos dijo que ustedes estaban aca, con Fleur… - Hermione dejo de hablar cuando vio que Ron no le prestaba atención, si no que miraba en otra dirección. Gala estaba frente a un confundido Harry, con los ojos rojos.

**¡PLAF!   
**

Molly se atragantó, Ron abrió sus ojos y Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca. Harry sintió su mejilla sumamente roja y ardiente. Gala tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, jamás lo había golpeado, nunca le había alzado la mano; pero el solo hecho de saber que podía haberlo perdido la tenía con los nervios destruidos y el Corazón totalmente destrozado. No podía perderlo.

- No te atrevas a volver a hacerme algo así… nunca… - Susurro Gala roja. Harry la miro fríamente, la morena se sobresalto, jamás la había mirado así.

- Y tú, no te atrevas a volver a golpearme — Siseo indiferente casi glacial; el corazón de Gala se sobresalto, no estaba acostumbrada a la crudeza de Harry. Su rostro se sonrojo. Ojoloco contuvo el aliento, ese Potter tenía carácter.

- Tenía miedo por ti… yo… si te sucedía algo… yo… - Hermione sintió pena por ella, Harry la estaba tratando con mucha aspereza, ella no se lo merecía, solo estaba asustada por su hombre. Decidió intervenir.

- Cuando nos dijeron que estaban heridos en campo de batalla pensamos lo peor, Harry… tuvimos miedo e incluso nos mantenían al margen… ¿Qué hubieses hecho si te dicen que Gala estaba herida en medio de un ataque y nadie te diga nada sobre su estado o paradero? — EL moreno miro a su amiga pensativo, era verdad, el se hubiese vuelto loco simplemente por que la amaba, su rostro se ablando. Gala se arrodillo frente a él y lo abrazo, Harry la beso en la sien.

- Te extrañe… te necesito… no te vayas nunca de mi lado… no me imagino la vida sin ti… - Un sollozo de Gala, le destruyo el Corazón. Se reprocho el ser tan duro e insensible. Ella era una gran mujer. Su gran mujer.

- Siento haber sido tan brusco… te amo… - Le susurro Harry al oído. 

- Yo también… - Hermione sonrió y se abrazo a Ron.

- Bien, creo que Ron y Harry tendrían que reposar… - Fleur se levanto de su asiento con ayuda, su gran vientre no le daba mucha libertad, Gala la miro anhelante, si tan solo ella pudiera quedarse embarazada. Sintió un dolor agudo de propia irrealización.

- Muchas gracias, Fleur, de verdad… - Sonrió Ron.

- Si, gracias… - Harry le sonrió. Fleur rodó sus ojos.

- Para la próxima no sean tan egoístas y piensen en todo lo que dejarían si se mueren… ¡insensibles! — Harry y Ron quedaron pasmados cuando vieron que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. - … ¡Y no solo piensen en sus novias!, que también otros los queremos… - Molly la ayudo a llegar a la habitación. Gala se sentó junto a Harry, mientras Hermione iba a la cocina a preparar algo para todos, Angelina se llevo a Hestia por las escaleras, necesitaban descansar. Un estruendo en el Jardín puso en alerta a Hermione, quien llego hasta el Comedor, Gala, quien sujeto rápidamente su varita y a Ojoloco, quien se levanto de su asiento velozmente. Harry y Ron a pesar de las heridas se levantaron y se pusieron alerta, después de todo Moody había sido uno de sus mentores durante la academia de Aurores.

- ¿Qué sucede? —

- Shh… - La callaron Harry, Ron y Ojoloco. La puerta se abrió con violencia y un Sirius totalmente rojo seguido de cerca por Arthur, Kignsley, Dumbledore y Remus entraron a la casa. Gala y Hermione se sobresaltaron. El primogénito de los Black miro furioso a Harry y Ron, el primero endureció su rostro y el pelirrojo lo observo con temor.

- Están fuera… - Ron palideció y a Harry se le sobresalto el Corazón. Sirius respiro entrecortadamente. Gala y Hermione se pusieron blancas. Ojoloco rió, ese Black era todo un entretenimiento. - … del escuadrón… -

- ¡Sirius! — Chillo Remus.

- Sirius, creo que lo mejor es charlar las cosas antes de hacerlas sin razón… - Opino Dumbledore tratando de calmar el ambiente caldeado. Kignsley asintió, apoyando al director de Hogwarts. El moreno Black apretó los puños.

- ¿Sin razón, Albus? — Lo miro con furia contenida, haciendo ademanes violentos - … ¡Desobedecieron deliberamente ordenes mías!… ¡Soy el Jefe del departamento de Aurores, por Dios santo!… puedo entender que con Potter hubiese tenido roces en los últimos días e incluso una discusión… - Gala miro sorprendida a un Duro Harry - … pero eso no es suficiente motivo para romper su juramento, ni siquiera para poner en peligro la Misión… ¡Weasley hubiese podido perder la vida!… Esta clase de indisciplinas y rebeldías no las tolerare en mi escuadrón, por más de que sean personas cercanas a mí… el lunes quiero sus insignias sobre mi escritorio… ¿entendido? - Hermione bufo.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! — Chillo enojada defendiendo a su novio y amigo.

- Déjalo, Hermione… - Susurro Ron vencido. Malfoy rodó sus ojos, impaciente.

- ¡No, déjame tú a mí, aclararle algunas cosas a Black! — Kignsley se sorprendió, Granger solía ser muy respetuosa y compañera de Sirius. - ¡Estas siendo injusto y vengativo!… ¡No puedes retribuirle toda la irresponsabilidad del asunto a Harry! ¡Ron fue por voluntad propia!… sabemos de sobra que no quieres a Gala… ¡pero reacciona de una vez, no puedes vengarte de Harry de esta manera!, ¡es vergonzoso incluso para una persona como tú! — Todos en la sala contuvieron el aliento, nunca antes alguien le había hablado así a Sirius, Hermione se mantuvo inquebrantable. El moreno se puso frente a la castaña y la miro directamente a los ojos, Ron frunció su ceño y Harry se puso a la defensiva.

- Potter y Weasley están fuera… esa es mi única e irrevocable decisión… - Volteo a Mirar a Harry furioso - … Y lo que tenga con Potter es asunto mío… sin embargo he decidido cortar con todo tipo de relación con él… - El corazón del moreno Potter se detuvo durante unos dolorosos instantes, Dumbledore bufo, algo cansado - … en adelante quiero que si me hablas sea solamente para reportarme sobre tu trabajo, a eso te limitaras… - Los ojos grises se posaron heridos en los ojos Verdes.

- Sirius… - Susurro Remus poco convencido del proceder de su antiguo amigo.

- ¡Si tienes algo personal que decirme, evítalo no quiero saber nada más de ti!… - Se enderezo imponente y orgulloso - … Tú elegiste… - Miro a Gala molesto, para volver la vista a un atónito Harry - … pues yo también he elegido… - Sonrió irónico - … ¡Debes sentirte feliz!, ¿verdad? — Le pregunto a Gala.

- Sirius, basta… - 

- ¡No, ustedes basta!, ¡basta de mentiras!… Yo no voy a quedarme aquí mientras todos aparentan que todo esta bien… -

- Es suficiente, Sirius… estas yendo demasiado lejos, y te lo estoy diciendo como Ministro de la Magia… - Sirius miro a Remus.

- Tiene razón… para mi es suficiente… sin embargo no cederé ante esta decisión… ambos desobedecieron y esas son mis reglas… son ellos o yo… y te lo estoy diciendo como Sirius Black… - Todos quedaron en silencio - … bien, hazme saber tu respuesta cuanto antes… -

- Black… - Sirius miro a Harry - … espero que no te arrepientas luego de esto… -

- Solo si tu te arrepientes de lo que le hiciste a Ginny… - Harry y el resto jadearon, Gala lo miro curiosa - … Solo entonces me arrepentiré de cada una de mis palabras y actos… hasta entonces… sigo pensando lo mismo… - Harry sintió deseos de responderle, pero Gala estaba cerca y ella no podía enterarse. - … Hasta entonces… no quiero volver a saber de ti… - Y desapareció hecho un demonio del lugar. Esa noche, se rompió una alianza, un pacto, una hermandad. Y Draco Malfoy sonrió, dispuesto a sacar provecho de aquello.

-.-.-.-  
**Nota de la Autora:** _Creo que las cosiñas se están complicando un poco, ¿no?... y bue... Ginny es una tozuda y Gala una inconsciente!!! Dejad Review!!!!! plis!!!!  
_


	7. ¡De escapes y Concesiones!

Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

¡De escapes y Concesiones!

Sirius llego a Grimmauld Place con los puños cerrados, la mandíbula desencajada y por los orificios de la nariz echando humo; verdaderamente la primera impresión de estar furioso daba risa, pero después de diez minutos mirándolo caminar en círculos como doscientas veces alrededor de la sala, era tremendamente exasperante.

- ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de quedarte quieto? – Sirius paro de golpe, mirándola por primera vez desde que llego.

- Lo siento… - Volvió a caminar. Ginny frunció su ceño.

- ¿Lo sientes?… ¡Pues no camines si lo sientes! –

- ¡Mierda! – Se había golpeado el tobillo a causa del grito de la pelirroja - ¿Qué te sucede? – Ginny bufo.

- ¡Sucede que quiero saber que demonios te pasa y tú no me lo dices! – Sirius frunció se semblante. - ¡Hace mas de media hora que estas dando vueltas como un imbécil y no sueltas palabra alguna, y estoy muriéndome de la preocupación! – El moreno le sonrió arrepentido y se sentó a su lado, abrasándola protectoramente.

- Lo siento… es que tuve una discusión con Harry… - Sirius sintió el cuerpo de Ginny tensarse bajo el suyo. - … Esta vez se paso… -

- ¿Qué hizo? – El moreno suspiro y le sonrió encantadoramente; ella no podía saberlo; Sirius desde el primer día les había dicho las cosas.

- Sabes perfectamente que si no quieres involucrarte, debes saber lo menos posible de tu Familia y Harry… - Ella arrugo su nariz, fastidiada.

- Lo se… - Lo miro y le soplo la cara - … ¡aguafiestas! –

- Pero últimamente se esta volviendo irascible y exasperante… - Declaro con bronca, Ginny abrió sus ojos pasmada… ¿Harry, exasperante?… si, ahora que recordaba un poco, Potter solía ser exasperante, en algunos sentidos… en cambio en otros, podía llegar a ser un… - ¡Me tiene de cabeza! – Ginny rió.

- ¿Potter te tiene de la cabeza? – Sirius enojado la miro, ladeando su cabeza.

- ¿¡Acaso no me crees?! ¡O ya veo sigues enamorada de él! – Ginny tenso su rostro. Y Sirius rió estruendosamente.

- No vuelvas a decir otra cosa como esa… - Le recordó tensa.

- ¡OH, vamos solo estoy molestándote! –

- ¡Sabes que no soporto hablar de él! – Se alejo algo turbada por el rumbo de la conversación; Sirius era particularmente odioso cuando se trata de Harry. Ginny bufo esperando el remate que el primogénito de los Black tenía para decirle, abrió un ojo expectante ante su lentitud. - ¿No vas a decir nada? -

- ¿Decir que? – Ginny abrió ambos ojos.

- Nada… - Suspiro - … ¿sabes?, tengo un sueño… - Sirius sonrió de lado, mirándola curioso.

- ¿Así?, ¿Cuál? – Preguntó recostado, Ella camino hasta la chimenea que estaba cerca y sintió el calor cercano, estaba encendida, el frió invierno los estaba cubriendo.

- Deseo… - Sirius se sentó posicionando su cuerpo hacía adelante, el rostro de la pelirroja albergaba un deseo que el quería escuchar atentamente, sus azules ojos parecían esperanzados. - … OH, Sirius… es que… nunca antes me había planteado esta posibilidad hasta que esta tarde, tuve la inquietud… -

- ¿Inquietud? – Ella asintió inconscientemente.

- Si… yo… Quiero… ser Madre… quiero tener un hijo… - Sonrió como si tuviese de convencerse a si misma. Sirius frunció su ceño y se levanto del sofá, furioso. Ginny desvió su mirada de la chimenea y lo vio enojado, se estremeció. Sirius era igual de alto que Harry, le sacaba más veinte centímetros.

- ¿Estas embarazada? – Su tono áspero le dio a entender que estaba molesto. Ella no se amedrento y firme apretó su mandíbula.

- ¡Claro que no!, ¡¿Por quien me tomas?! – Chillo tan alto que a Sirius el dolieron los oídos. - ¿Es que acaso crees que soy una perdida? –

- Discúlpame por preocuparme por ti… - Dijo sarcástico.

- ¡Pues no lo hagas tan seguido y asunto arreglado! – Gruño la pelirroja molesta.

- ¡¿A que viene todo esto de que quieres tener un hijo?! – Con el ceño fruncido se parecía un Troll, Ginny estuvo a punto de reírse de la comparación, pero no le pareció oportuno, Sirius estaba de mal humor - … ¡¿Es que estas mal de la cabeza?! ¡eres joven! –

- ¡No todos tenemos la misma idea sobre ser Madre!, ¿sabes? – Bramo enojada.

- ¿Así?, ¿Y quien sería el Padre?, ¿Snape? – Ginny hizo un gesto de asco. - ¿O acaso pretender tenerlo por inseminación?, ¡Un niño necesita un Padre y una Madre por igual! –

- No importa como lo tenga… quiero un hijo… - Susurro decidida. - … No sabes… tu no entiendes… tengo todo lo que cualquiera pueda desear… solo… me falta realizarme como mujer… yo… -

- ¡Estas loca! – Chillo Sirius furico - … ¡Todas las mujeres lo están!, ¿Cómo pretender tener un hijo, cuando ni siquiera tienes un Padre para él? -

- Los hombres me importan un bledo… - Ginny se cruzo de brazos - … ¡Todos los malditos hombres de mi vida me han clavado un puñal en el Corazón y no pienso volver a cometer la misma locura de volver a confiar en alguien! – Bufo - … Si lo tengo… va a ser por mis propios medios… -

- ¡Estás del coco! – Camino intranquilo - … ¿Y que vas a hacer?, ¿poner un anunció en El Profeta, acaso? –

- ¡Sirius! –

- ¡No escúchame tú a mí! – La agarro del brazo - … aun que aún este dolido te lo diré… solo con una persona permitiría que eso sucediese… - Los ojos de Sirius brillaron - … solo Harr… -

- No lo digas… - Suplico Ginny, cerrando sus ojos.

- Solo él merece ser Padre de tus hijos… y no descasare hasta que así sea… - Ginny se soltó con fuerza.

- Pierdes tu tiempo, eso jamás sucederá… -

- Eso es lo que tu crees… - Sirius le sonrió.

- Eso es lo que sucederá… - Ginny fastidiada camino hasta subir las escaleras, Sirius subió junto a ella.

- No si estoy yo para impedirlo… -

- ¿Dijiste, impedir? – Parpadeo encantadoramente, Sirius bufo.

- ¡No!, ¡Quiero decir si!… yo… ¡Diablos, deja de manipularme de esta manera! – Se quejo, molesto y la tomo del brazo, deteniéndola.

- ¡Y tú deja de emparejarme con Potter! – Ginny lo miro - … No volví para que trataras de que me reconciliara con mi familia… volví para acompañarlo y por que Draco me dijo que luego de unos meses volveríamos a Francia… ahora quita esa absurda idea… - Ginny camino hasta la cocina, seguida de cerca por un aún enojado Sirius.

- ¡Deberías intentar aclarar las cosas! – Bramo Sirius sentándose en una de las sillas, mientras se servía un poco de jugo. Ginny bufo molesta.

- ¡Ya sabes mi repuesta! – La chimenea exploto en un fogonazo y un Remus totalmente pálido apareció en la sala. Sirius inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento levantando ambas manos en señal de advertencia.

- No tengo nada más que decir… así que si vienes a tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinión es mejor que declines tu intento… por que no cederé, sin embargo si me pides que deje de ser el Jefe de Aurores… pues esperame aquí que te traigo mi placa y listo… - Ginny miro incrédula tanto a Remus como a Sirius, ¿de que estaban hablando? ¡Sirius llevaba diez años de ser el Jefe de Aurores, no había nadie más preparado que el!

- Pero que? – Remus lo detuvo agarrandolo del brazo.

- Diablos Sirius, no haces las cosas fáciles, ¿lo sabías? – El aludido bufo - … Sin embargo no vengo a pedir tu renuncia… vengo a que entres en razón… - el moreno se soltó del castaño mientras fruncía su ceño.

- Es lo mismo… - Camino hasta la entrada de la cocina.

- ¡Detente allí!, diablos ahora entiendo por que James agarraba su varita cuando tenía que discutir contigo… ¡Quédate quieto de una vez y escucha!… -

- Nada de lo que tienes pensado decirme tiene sentido… - Remus bufo. - … no tengo nada más que pensar… esas son mis últimas palabras… -

- ¡No puedes cortar toda tu relación con Harry por su prometida! – Ginny jadeo y observo fijamente a un pálido Sirius. Había algunos detalles que había omitido decirle, la pelirroja se sintió molesta por ello. - ¡Entiende, se van a casar y son felices juntos! – Ginny se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban cercanas a la mesa y miro hacía el vació - … ¡Eres un adulto, deberías estar feliz por Harry! –

- ¡Pues ya me ves, no lo estoy! Y ahora deja de recriminarme! ¡estas en mi casa Remus! – Ginny se sobresalto - … ¡No quiero pelearme contigo también! ¡Harry eligió a su mujer, pues yo elijo no volver a tener nada que ver con él y punto! –

- ¡No puedes ser tan testarudo! –

- ¡Pues ya lo ves, si lo soy! – Camino hasta la puerta de la cocina y salio hecho una furia. Remus suspiro y volteo a verla.

- Siento esto… pero Sirius parece un niño… - Ginny se levanto de donde estaba sentada y camino para servirse un vaso con agua.

- Si… pero cuando se empeña tanto en algo, es por que suele tener razón, ¿no lo crees? – Remus frunció su ceño.

- ¿Tú también? – Preguntó. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver… no me metas a mí en estas cosas… - Remus bufo y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas a la mesa.

- ¡Es increíblemente testarudo cuando se lo propone!, a veces pienso que estoy viendo a Harry!! – El castaña la miro, apenado. – Lo siento –

- No te preocupes… - Dijo Ginny fría - … No tengo nada que ver con Potter… -

- Quisiera que entendiera las cosas… - Suspiro, refiriéndose a su antiguo compañero de trastadas.

- Si Potter le dijo algo que lo hirió, conociendo el amor mutuo que se tienen, le será difícil que Sirius lo perdone… -

- Sirius debe tener en cuenta que Harry ya no es un crío y que puede hacer su vida… -

- Potter es un altanero!! Y un bravucón!! – Remus suspiro, cansado.

- Es mejor que lo dejemos allí… - Ginny se cruzo de brazos.

- Coincido… - Remus se levanto.

- Tengo que irme… pero decile a Sirius que cuando tenga la suficiente claridad, vaya a verme… - Camino hasta la puerta, Ginny vio su espalda - … Y no, no aceptare bajo ninguna circunstancia su renuncia, haceselo saber… - Cuando Remus se retiro, Ginny se dejo caer sobre la silla más cercana. ¿Así que era eso por lo que Sirius no quería decirle de Harry? ¿Por qué tenía prometida? Un calor abrasador la recorrió y una punzada insistente la atravesó, jadeo y se levanto rápidamente tratando de no hacerle caso a la insistente voz que decía en su interior que averiguara sobre el tema. Ella no podía pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con Potter.

**0o0o0o0 **

Los días siguientes a la pelea de Harry y Sirius, el ambiente del cuartel de Aurores se caldeo de manera insistente y densa. Los escasos esfuerzos por mantener alejados a uno del otro se vieron frustrados cuando una tarde después de las guardias, Sirius ordeno para Harry, una detención. Ambos se encerraron y por lo que oían el resto, una fuerte discusión tuvo lugar allí.

Para cuando Harry salio del despacho de Sirius, todo rojo y totalmente enfurecido, Hermione llegaba con muchos papales en los brazos, los cuales fueron a parar en el piso cuando Harry la empujo sin prestarle mucha atención. Ron corrió a ayudar a su novia. La castaña se levanto del suelo y miro atónita a Neville, Dean, Luna, Seamus y Tonks.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – Preguntó mientras Ron la ayudaba.

- Harry y Sirius… - Pero el pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase por que Sirius salía de su despacho enfurecido.

- ¡Y NO VUELVAS A CONTRADECIRME, POTTER O QUEDARAS FUERA DEL CUARTEL! – Y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Luna miro a la castaña.

- No digan nada, entiendo… - Se levanto furiosa. - ¡Maldición, Sirius esta siendo injusto! – Y Hermione corrió detrás de Harry. Bajo escaleras y tomo el ascensor hasta la salida, apresuro el paso cuando vio apenas una cabellera negra y alborotada, perderse por la calle. Lo siguió hasta el Callejón Diagon donde se mantuvo a distancia. No sabía por que no se mostraba, pero una corazonada le decía que lo siguiera sin decir nada. Harry doblo, con paso presuroso, cerca del banco Gringotts y subió unas cuantas cuadras cerca de la heladería de Florean, y se detuvo frente a un edificio rustico y antiguo. Hermione se escondió cerca.

- OH, Harry… - Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella recordaba ese edificio. Aquel lugar era el sitio elegido por Ginny cuando ambos habían decidido ir a vivir juntos. Nunca se concretaron sus planes, por que la pelirroja se había fugado con Draco Malfoy. Hermione jamás perdonaría a Ginny Weasley por haberle roto el corazón a Harry; Y estaba segura de que su amigo tampoco la perdonaría nunca. Camino despacio hasta quedar junto a él, quien se sorprendió.

- Hermione… - Ella lo observo con seriedad.

- Todavía la amas, ¿no es así? – Pregunto directamente. Harry miro de nuevo el edificio, suspirando. - … Tienes que olvidarla, Harry… ella no te amaba… solo jugo contigo… - Los puños del moreno se pusieron blancos de la presión - … ahora debes mirar hacía adelante… tienes que apreciar lo hermoso que te ha regalado la vida… Gala es lo mejor que te ha pasado, nunca encontraras otra persona que te ame como ella lo hace… - Harry poso sus verdes ojos en los de su amiga, quien le sonrió - … No dejes que Sirius te presione… no dejes pasar la única oportunidad que la vida te esta otorgando para ser feliz… tómala y hazla tuya… Gala se merece lo mejor… casate con ella, Harry y se feliz… -

- Quizás, tengas razón… - Miro de nuevo al edificio - … Ya es tiempo de olvidar… y de volver a vivir el presente… - Sonrió - … Ahora quiero formar una familia con Gala… -

- ¡Así se habla, amigo! – Harry la abrazo.

- No se que haría sin ti, Hermione… -

- ¡Que no te oiga, Ron! – Ambos rieron. Para cuando se hizo la tarde, Harry llego a su casa totalmente entusiasmado. Puso la llave en la cerradura, entro y cerró la puerta. Silbando y contento, dejo su túnica sobre la perchero que estaba a un lado de la entrada y camino hasta la cocina. Se hizo unos emparedados y se sirvió un jugo, después de acompañar a Hermione a comprarle algo a Ron por su cercano cumpleaños, y él también le compro uno, se sentía con suficientes ganas como para comerse un caballo. Cuando entro al living del departamento, tuvo que agarrar completamente el plato que tenía en la mano. Gala con una mujer de no más de cuarenta años y rubia, conversaban animadamente y se voltearon a mirarlo al verlo entrar. Gala se levanto y le sonrió de manera única. Lo beso.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día amor? – Harry se limitaba a mirar a la misteriosa mujer, quien le sonreía. - ¿Harry? – El moreno enfoco el hermoso rostro de su mujer.

- ¿eh?... ah, si… estuvo movido, como siempre… - Enfoco su atención en la mujer - … Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted? – Gala sonrió.

- Perdón… ella es Miriam Fernández abogada… - La mujer rubia extendió su mano.

- Mucho gusto, Señor Potter… - Luego de saludarla, Harry se sentó junto a Gala.

- ¿Abogada? – Miro a su futura mujer - ¿Y a que ha venido?; ¿tenes algún problema? – Gala miro con duda, primero a la abogada quien le sonrió dándole ánimos y luego a Harry, quien con la mirada le pedía explicaciones.

- Amor… se que quizás lo que te diga no te guste mucho, pero luego de saber mi condición infértil… -

- Gala… - Advirtió.

- No me interrumpas Harry… esto es ya muy doloroso de por si, déjame continuar por favor… - El silencio se hizo. - … Yo deseo con todas mis fueras formar una Familia contigo… anhelo con todo mi corazón ver a un niño en nuestros brazos… quiero ser Mamá, y eso no podré lograrlo por mis propios medios… - Ella bajo su mirada, dolida. Harry inmediatamente la agarro de las manos, no soportaba verla así. - … Así que he estado averiguando otros medios… y es para eso que esta la Dra. Fernández aquí… -

- Habla claro, Gala… no entiendo lo que quieres decir… - La mujer morena, suspiro, dándose fuerzas.

- Mi cuerpo no resistiría bajo ningún concepto el hecho de hacernos una inseminación artificial… así que la única manera de tener un hijo, aún que sea un poco nuestro… es alquilar un vientre, Harry… - El moreno no dejo de observarla ni un solo minuto. ¿Le esta insinuando tener un hijo con otra mujer? ¡era un disparate!

- ¿Vientre alquilado? – Preguntó Harry, no pudiendo salir de su propio asombro. Gala asintió. - ¿¡Estas locas, acaso?! –

- sabíamos, señor Potter, que pondría cierta resistencia a la idea… - Intervino la abogada. Harry se levanto del sillón y se alejo de ambas, visiblemente turbado.

- ¿Cierta resistencia?, ¡me están pidiendo que tenga un hijo con una desconocida! –

- No con una desconocida, cariño… es alguien a quien he estado siguiendo hace unos meses… alguien indicado… no debes desconfiar… - Harry se revolvió sus cabellos, exasperado.

- ¡No se trata de confiar o no confiar!, ¡me estas pidiendo que tenga un hijo con otra persona! No un juguete o un osito… un hijo!! – Chillo confundido por el petitorio. Gala entristeció.

- Tú no lo entiendes… por lo menos si no podía tenerlo yo, una mujer adecuada y buscada por mí… podría tener nuestro bebé, contigo… aún que sea que nuestro hijo tenga algo de uno de los dos… yo… - Sollozo - … deseo ser Mamá, Harry… ayúdame a serlo… deseo ser la madre de tus hijos… te amo… - Gala cayo al suelo, llorando. Harry totalmente arrepentido se acercó hasta ella y la abrazo contenedoramente, no deseaba hacerla sufrir más lo que ya lo había hecho. - … ayúdame, por favor Harry… -

- OH Gala… yo te amo muchísimo y no quiero que sufras más… - Gala se separo de él y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

- Entonces accede… alquilemos un vientre… - Harry titubeo, mostrándose intranquilo.

- Gala… -

- Por Favor, Harry… - El moreno observo atentamente el anhelado rostro de su futura esposa, no quería verla llorar ni sufrir por su estupidez. La tomo de las manos y se sentó junto a ella, mostrándose aún indeciso.

- Te amo tanto que haría cualquier cosa por ti… pero esto, excede mis pensamientos… entiende Tener un hijo no es algo para tomarse a la ligera… - Gala contrajo su rostro, alterada.

- ¿Acaso crees que me lo tomo a la ligera?, ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando se que mi futuro marido se va a acostar con alguien más para que pueda tener lo que yo, por ley natural, no puedo darle? – Harry bajo su mirada. Ella también lo sentía.

- Tienes razón… - La atrajo hacía su cuerpo, abrasándola - … Lo siento, cariño… -

- Entonces… - Gala miró suspicazmente a la rubia abogada - … ¿Aceptas?… - La morena sintió la acompasada respiración de su novio. Obnibulada llevo una mano al pecho de su futuro marido, ¡estaba locamente enamorada de él! Y lo que más deseba en esos momentos, era que él aceptará la propuesta.

- Acepto… - Suspiro.

- ¡OH Harry, juro que no te arrepentirás! ¡Un hijo de ambos es lo más maravilloso! – Se abalanzo sobre él, dejándolos prácticamente sobre el sofá. Harry no estaba absolutamente seguro pero los besos de Gala despejaron cualquier duda en su mente. ¡Cómo la quería!

- Bien… ahora que lo han decidido… me gustaría que pasemos a la parte donde yo intervengo… - Dijo Miriam, suspirando. Harry frunció su ceño.

- Ella hizo un contrato único e irrompible para ti y para la persona que nos alquilará el vientre, cariño… - Explico tranquilamente. - … Quiero que esa mujer no tenga ningún derecho sobre nuestro hijo, una vez que lo conciba… Será nuestro y de nadie más… perderá cualquier contacto y se desentenderá de todo lo que tenga que ver con nuestro bebé… - Harry titubeo.

- ¿Hay alguna mujer, dispuesta a hacer eso? – Gala sonrió.

- Hay muchas mujeres dispuestas… pero una en particular que seguramente no se negará… y esa es la que quiero… -

- No se te escapa ningún detalle, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Harry confundido por la actitud implacable de su mujer. Gala sonrió.

- No cuando los que amo, están involucrados, amor… - Lo beso, para volverse hacía la abogada. Harry carraspeo tratando de centrar su atención en mujer rubia, aquello lo confundía mucho.

- Bien… necesito que el Señor Potter firme estas hojas, aceptando todas y cada una de las cláusulas puesta por su mujer… - Harry recibió los papeles y los leyó. Gala se sentó erguida, dispuesta a contestar cualquier duda a su futura marido. - … Sin duda una vez firmadas, no hay pasos atrás… - aclaro. Harry recorrió con la mirada la cantidad de letras, leyendo lo más apresuradamente posible. Aquello tenía que terminar lo más rápidamente posible. Arrugo su ceño, cuando se detuvo en una parte.

- ¿Qué significa eso de: "la identidad de las personas involucradas en la concepción del niño, serán ocultas… desentendiendo así cualquier clase de sentimientos y protegiendo la integridad de la relación del Señor Potter y la Señorita Clarcke"? – Termino. Gala se tenso.

- Que tú y la pareja elegida por mi, usaran un encantamiento para no poder reconocer sus verdaderas identidades… resguardando la intervención de sentimientos que pudiesen surgir por el placer y nuestra relación… - Harry se sintió herido.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que mis sentimientos pueden llegar a cambiar por un simple polvo? – Bramo disgustado.

- No se trata de malentendidos, Señor Potter – Intervino la abogada. - … Si no de protegerlos para que la tercera persona en cuestión entienda esto en su totalidad… - Harry volvió a la lectura del contrato. Algo lo molesto inmensamente y no supo por que. Tenso sus hombros, Gala lo percibió.

- ¿Le quitarás al bebé, recién nacido? – Gala se encogió de hombros, tranquila. Harry se irritó por ello.

- Una mujer que tiene los suficientes escrúpulos como para firmar un contrato así, no creo que le importe si no ve a nuestro bebé en sus primeras horas de vida, ¿verdad? - Argumento. - … Lo dice en el contrato, después del nacimiento, será completamente nuestro… y ella no podrá siquiera exigir su maternidad… - Harry enarco una ceja, visiblemente irritado. Gala frunció su ceño.

- Ella necesitará siquiera una hora con su hijo, para despedirse… - Gala tenso su cuerpo.

- No… en cuanto nazca, es nuestro… ella no puede intervenir… - Aquella sentenció no hizo más que aumentar su ira.

- ¡Es su Madre! – Gala enrojeció.

- ¡Si firma el contrato, perderá esos derechos! – Clamo - ¡Queda en su conciencia, no en la tuya!… ¡deja de defenderla! ¡Ves, es por eso que sus identidades quedarán ocultas! – Se levanto molesta - ¡Me imagino como la defenderías si supieras quien es en realidad!… - Celos, era lo único que Miriam podía percibir en el aire. Harry suspiro, ciertamente cansado. Aún no entendía como es que se había metido en eso. Sonrió irónicamente, cierto él mismo se había metido. Suspiro.

- Lo siento… - susurro, arrepentido - … Tienes razón… - Miro de nuevo y releyó rápidamente. Cada vez que leía el contrato sentía más náuseas en el estomago y más ganas de terminar con todo eso tenía. Gala resoplo y se sentó en el sillón, aún tensa.

- Bien… - Miriam saco un bolígrafo y se lo entrego a Harry, quien lo tomo inconscientemente. Le dolía la cabeza y aún faltaban tres hojas por leer. Bufo cansado y firmo, sin más preámbulos. Gala y Miriam sonrieron al instante.

- ¡OH Harry, ya veras que no te vas a arrepentir! – Vio con alivio como su novio firmaba el contrato hoja por hoja. Miriam después coloco el contrato frente a Gala, quien firmo inmediatamente sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando termino se lo entrego a la abogada, quien sonrió triunfalmente. Un parte del plan, estaba hecha.

-.-.-.-

Ginny suspiro aceleradamente apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta, la cual había sido violentamente cerrada, después de escapar rápidamente de un cuestionante Sirius Black. No necesitaba más confusión. No necesitaba más tormentos de lo que suponía estar en Inglaterra. Estar allí, era peor de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Las semanas estaban siendo amenas gracias al encierro que se había auto sometido; hasta que la vio.

Por un momento supuso que era una jugarreta que le jugaba su mente, pero podía recordar vividamente como sus ojos castaños iban desde la sorpresa hasta el odio, a una velocidad impresionante. La odiaba, y Ginny sabía que era así. Y lo peor de todo, es que no quería cambiar aquella opinión errada que tenía de ella. Mucho tiempo atrás hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para que ella aprobase sus acciones e incluso se habían convertido en confidentes.

¡Por el amor de Dios, era su cuñada!

Pero ahora, no estaba dispuesta a mejorar la situación. Ella lo había hecho por Harry; y si por él tenía que soportar ese desprecio. Entonces estaba dispuesta. Con un intenso nudo en la garganta, que le nublaba la vista y le producía punzadas en el pecho; se sentó en el suelo aferrando sus rodillas hacía si misma. ¡Regresar había removido sentimientos ocultos! ¡Estaba confundida y alterada! Lo único que quería era salir de allí.

Haber visto a Hermione, no le había hecho bien. La había dejado lo suficientemente perturbada como para querer salir inmediatamente de allí. Se levanto del suelo y corrió hasta su placard para sacar una valija, abrirla y tirar todas sus pertenencias dentro, desesperadamente. No estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos. No cuando le costaba siquiera recordar aquello. ¿Cómo podría enfrentar a Hermione y a su Familia, después de las últimas miradas que le habían dirigido antes de huir a Francia con Draco? ¡Le había dolido saber mediante Sirius que su propia Familia la repudiaba! … Le había dolido profundamente saber que Harry Potter no había siquiera intentado buscarla.

Se agarro con fuerza de la cama para caer estrepitosamente al suelo, rompiendo en espasmódicas y dolorosas convulsaciones que se entremezclaban con sollozos. Le dolía el simple hecho de no poder volver a abrazar a su Madre, no poder bromear con los Gemelos, no poder conversar amenamente con su Padre… No volver a besar a Harry… Sus lágrimas cayeron grácilmente sobre la alfombra, perdiéndose de la misma manera que su verdadera personalidad se había perdido al ver tantas perdidas en la guerra.

Apretó con fuerza el cobertor que cubría la cama y se levanto del piso con la convicción de salir lo más rápido posible de Inglaterra. No había nada más que la retuviera allí. De no haber sido parte de la guerra, hubiese tenido marido, una casa y hasta… niños quizás. No podía culpar al resto por ser infeliz… ella misma había creado su desgracia, pensando solo en él. Todo lo había hecho por él y no se arrepentiría. Cerro su maleta, la encogió con un encantamiento y salió de su habitación.

- ¿Ya te vas?, ¡pero si acabas de llegar, Ginny! – Se quejo Sirius con un frunce. Ginny le sonrió, compasiva. Y lo abrazo con ternura, después de todo, esa era la última vez que lo iba a ver.

- Tengo una reunión con Draco en una cafetería Muggle, Sirius… - Se separaron.

- ¿Te llevo? – Le sonrió. Ella negó con un gesto de su cabeza.

- Se me el camino, gracias… - Sirius bufo.

- Bien… pero volve antes de las nueve de la noche o yo mismo castrare a Malfoy por no traerte a horario a la casa, ¿entendido? – Le pregunto serio. Ginny rió, antes de alejarse rumbo a la puerta.

- Si Papá… - Se burlo. Se detuvo y se dio vueltas - … muchas Gracias por todo Sirius y te quiero mucho… - Sirius la miro fijamente, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?, la reunión de la Orden no será si no hasta más noche… y en el cuartel no me necesitan hoy… me siento realmente inútil… - Se quejo, malhumorado - … Y no pienso ir a "La Madriguera", seguramente estará Harry y su prometida… - Ginny rió.

- No le tienes afecto a la prometida de Harry, ¿verdad? – Los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron.

- Sabes perfectamente quien es el prospecto de mujer ideal para mi ahijado… - Ginny se tenso.

-Dejémoslo ahí… Adiós… - Salió de Grimmauld y suspiro, tratando de serenarse. Quizás Sirius, era una de las únicas personas que realmente extrañaría. 

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora:** _Solo pido paciencia… Extrañamente ahora que mi computadora va a ser "Refaccionada" espero que se conformen con que puedan subir lo más antes posible mis historias, espero que le sigan gustando y que puedan disfrutar de ellas… Como sabrán, y seguramente le sucede lo mismo a mucho de ustedes, La facultad me consume mucho tiempo y más en mi segundo año!! Solo pido paciencia y Les deseo lo mejor a todas… Me gustaría que me dijesen como ustedes se imaginando el final del fics… ¿Harry sea hara cargfo de su hijo? ¿Ginny verdaderamente entregara al hijo que engendro junto con el hombre que más amaba en su vida? Algunos dirán: "O no… Ginny no es de esas… Pero sin embargo, firmo un papel donde alega dejar al niño después del parto… ¿Qué me dicen?"… ¿Y Harry? ¿Serán capaces de querer a un niño nacido bajo estas circunstancias?  
_


	8. Desesperación

Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 **

"_Desesperación" _

**0o0o0**

"Dejémoslo ahí… Adiós…" Salió de Grimmauld y suspiro, tratando de serenarse. Quizás Sirius, era una de las únicas personas que realmente extrañaría. Con agilidad camino a zancadas hasta el callejón que quedaba a unas casa y se adentro allí, agrando su maleta y la agarro, dispuesta a irse de allí. Reviso sus bolsillos e inmediatamente maldijo, había dejado su dinero dentro de Grimmauld Place y no estaba dispuesta a volver. Suspiro alterada y confundida.

"¿Vas a algún lado?" Ginny dio un respingo y volteo. Gala miraba con sus ojos negros, alternadamente entre ella y su maleta. Maldijo doblemente. Sonrió tratando de verse tranquila.

"No… solo… salía a estirar las piernas…" _Genial_. Nunca había escuchado un comentario más estúpido.

"¿Con tú maleta de compañía?" Pregunto con algo de sarcasmo. Ginny sonrió, suspirando por lo bajo. Gala era una buena mujer, podía confiar en ella.

"Acabo de dejar la casa de Sirius y no pienso volver…" hizo una mueca "… y acabo de enterarme cuan idiota puedo llegar a ser… deje todo mi dinero dentro…" Concluyo con una expresión realmente de derrota. Gala sonrió, era la oportunidad perfecta. La tomo del brazo.

"Ven conmigo…" Ginny frunció su ceño "… Solo ven… no pienso dejar desamparada a una amiga… te dije que siempre iba a estar acá para vos… y así es…" Desaparecieron y al instante aparecieron cerca del caldero Chorreante. Ginny manoteo un ridículo sombrero color rosa chillón de un local ambulante que estaba cerca y se lo puso. No quería que nadie la reconociera, cuando entraron un sentimiento de familiaridad la golpeo, dejándola atontada. Siguió mecánicamente a Gala hasta la mesa más alejada del resto de las personas y agradeció que ella le leyera el pensamiento. Gala le lanzo una mirada curiosa al ver el sombrero.

"La moda…" Dijo como si eso fuera suficiente explicación a su excentricidad. Escucho varios murmullos. Y el sonido de una persona acercándose.

"¿Qué desean tomar?" Ginny cubrió su rostro con una pasmosa urgencia. ¡Tom, el cantinero!

"Yo quiero una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor…" Miro a Ginny, quien pensó por un momento que diría su nombre. Tom conocía muy bien a su Familia y no tardaría en extenderse que ella estaba allí, en Inglaterra. Más siendo conocida como una traidora entre la Comunidad mágica.

"Nada, gracias…" Tom se alejo rápidamente a atender a otros clientes. Gala le sonrió.

"Te quedarás aquí…" Dijo con felicidad evidente. Ginny frunció su ceño.

"No tengo dinero para pagar la habitación… no puedo…" Concluyo la joven pelirroja apartando algo de pelo de su cara. Gala la miro con admiración, Ginny tenía una belleza voluptuosa y llamativa.

"Yo la pagare…" Ginny negó con su cabeza.

"No… lo siento… no puedo aceptar…" Y ciertamente tenía buenas aptitudes. No era que le importara demasiado, pero quería tener a una buena mujer como prospecto para su vientre alquilado. Y Ginny era la mujer y la única que deseaba tener para su hijo.

"No tienes más remedio, Gin…" La pelirroja tembló, aquel diminutivo lo usaba Harry con frecuencia para dirigirse a ella "… no tienes plata y a menos que quieras volver a Grimmauld, no creo que tengas para pagarlo… además, estoy haciendo esto por que estoy segura que si yo estuviera en tú lugar, harías lo mismo por mí… ¿no es cierto?" Ginny se lo pensó. Ciertamente necesitaba la habitación. Era eso o dormir bajo el frío aquella noche. Asintió.

"Solo acepto por que yo haría lo mismo por ti…" Sonrió. "… Pero en cuanto tenga plata te lo devolveré… me siento en deuda contigo…" Cuando Tom regreso y dejo la cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa, Ginny volvió a cubrirse completamente. Después de hablar extensamente sobre temas triviales, Gala se levanto y fue hacer los arreglos sobre la habitación. Ginny se quedo donde estaba, mirando con anhelo a una bruja no muy lejos de ella con un niño de no más de tres años en su regazo, sonriendo ambos. Su Madre siempre le había dicho que ella tenía unos instintos maternales muy desarrollados; y en cierta manera aquello era cierto, cada vez que alguno de sus hermanos se lastimaban, ella los trataba de consolar aún sabiéndose la más pequeña de todos. Sonrió cuando el pequeño agarro con ambas manitos la varita de su mamá, para luego apuntarlo hacía una mujer que estaba frente a su mesa, a quien le creció una barba muy graciosa. Rió con alegría. Ciertamente le encantaban los niños y le gustaban las Familias grandes. Gala llego hasta su lado y la siguió, escaleras arriba, dándole una ultima mirada al niño. Indudablemente quería un _hijo_.

"Esta es tu habitación…" Gala metió la llave y giro, para luego entrar.

"¡Vaya!" La habitación número siete, se le había asignado y parecía bastante cómoda. Dejo su maleta junto a la cama y suspiro, sentándose al borde de la misma. Volvió su vista hacía Gala quien la miraba detenidamente. "… Podría llegar a pensar que eres mi Hada Madrina…" sonrió.

"No tengo alas… y me falta mucha pasta…" Sonrió, también "… Bueno, te dejo para que descanses… cualquier cosa…" Saco de su bolso una pequeña hoja y una pluma, escribió algo apresuradamente y se lo dio "… llámame a este número para lo que necesites… no lo dudes" Y se despidió, saliendo de allí. Se acostó en la cama sin más preámbulos, estaba tan cansada.

La siguiente semana Ginny sintió ciertamente que estaba abusando de Gala, quien le había dicho que se quedara en el Caldero Chorreante hasta que quisiera. Luego de contactarse con algunos amigos, a quienes les había hecho jurar que no dirían nada, las pocas esperanzas que tenía se desvanecieron cuando le corroboraron que era prácticamente imposible salir de Inglaterra sin estar involucrada directamente con el Ministerio, aquello la alarmo bastante por que seguramente Sirius estaría a la expectativa de saber si ella había salido del País o no. Estaba acorralada.

Los días pasaban y sus probabilidades de salir del País, disminuían creando una depresión en ella. No tenía a nadie, ni mucho menos a nada. Y con seguridad no quería ser localizada por Sirius ni Remus, quienes seguramente estarían revolviendo cielo y tierra para buscarla. Los últimos dos días había caído en un hoyo depresivo, que no quiso disfrazarse para salir nuevamente a la calle, sin ser reconocida. Se refugio en la habitación sin ganas de comer. Los recuerdos la perseguían constantemente, aumentando su dolor.

Quizás era su deber pagar por las cosas que sus seres queridos creían que había hecho. Probablemente debía sufrir por todo lo que los había hecho sufrir con su engaño. Pero no entendía bien, ¿Quién había sufrido más? Ellos, creyendo que era una traidora que huía con su peor enemigo… o Ella, Que solo había simulado estar de parte del Señor Tenebroso para salvar al único hombre que realmente había amado con todas sus fuerzas. Recién ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que debía pagar su error, y con creces.

Sinceramente ahora ya no importaba. Ya no importaba nada más que el hecho de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no vivir más. No quería más, era demasiado. No tenía nada que perder, ni nada que ganar. Nadie la extrañaría, y mucho menos la recordaría; Para su Familia ella había estado muerta hace muchos años, cuando se fugo con Draco a Francia, por motivos diferentes a los que sus seres queridos creían. Se levanto sin muchas fuerzas de su cama y tomo su varita con vigor, dándole punto final a todo eso. No podía imaginar mejor final a su ahora miserable vida. Alzo su brazo y puso la varita lo suficientemente cerca, para que apretara contra su sien.

Cerró sus ojos y se permitió por un momento recordar memorias alegres, se permitió memorizar rostros queridos. Sonreír ante recuerdos dulces. Su Madre retando a los Gemelos por haber roto su muñeca preferida. Ron defendiéndola de unos chicos malos. Bill acunándola en sus brazos para hacerla dormir. Charlie regalándole una sonrisa. Percy saludándola. Su Padre abrazándola con cariño. Harry besándola tiernamente. Harry pidiéndole salir. Harry pidiéndole un futuro juntos. El odio de los ojos de Harry, dirigido a ella. Las palabras hirientes de Harry que la destrozaban lentamente. Ginny presiono con más fuerza la varita contra su sien. Nunca se imagino contemplar el suicido. Pero allí estaba, más sola y dolida que nunca. Necesitaba acabar con su tormentosa vida.

_Harry_…

Sin Harry, ella…

"_¡Avada Keda_…" Unos golpes desesperados acudieron a sus oídos, y un llanto desgarrado se oyó al otro lado de la puerta. Ginny paralizada bajo la varita y corrió a abrir la puerta. Gala se desplomo en sus brazos, visiblemente en mal estado "¡OH Dios mío!"

"Ginny…" Susurro apenas audiblemente. Con todas sus fuerzas la arrastro hasta la cama y cerro la puerta. Cuando se acercó la vio destruida, hecha un mar de lagrimas. Gimoteando de manera apresurada, sin dudas estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria.

"Calma, Gala… tranquilízate y cuenta lo que paso…"

"Ya no puedo soportarlo más…" Lloro "… Yo… ¡OH Ginny, por que!… Por que a mí…" Se sentó "… Como sabes estoy comprometida… y estamos enamorados… y queremos tener Familia… tú sabes, hijos… muchos… pero… hace poco me hice un examen y…" Sollozo con fuerzas, Ginny la compadeció. Sin dudas algo culpable "… No puedo concebir hijos, Ginny… ¡Eso fue lo más doloroso que tuve que afrontar en la vida!… sin embargo, no sabes la vergüenza de decirle a mi prometido…" Ginny la acurruco en sus brazos, visiblemente afectada por su dolor. "… Que su mujer estaba más seca que fértil… ¡Y lo peor es que el quería ser padre!…" Se separo de ella, con la desesperación invadiendo sus negros ojos "… Por eso quería pedirte algo… Ginny yo… quisiera que me prestaras tu vientre…" Soltó sin tapujos. Durante unos momentos Ginny se mantuvo en Shock.

"¿Qué?" Gala se levanto visiblemente desesperada y alterada.

"Que me alquiles tu vientre… solo te lo pido como amiga… así nuestras cuentas quedaran saldadas…" Gala se felicito a si misma usando ese argumento en su contra. "… Alojaras a mi hijo… lo tendrás, te indemnizare por ello… y podrás dejar Inglaterra lo más rápidamente posible… por favor…" Lloro "… Nunca más sabrás de él si eso es lo que te preocupa, prometo cuidarlo y amarlo como si fuera mío… lo único que quiero es un hijo de mi marido…" Ginny recordó respirar.

"¿Me estas pidiendo que mantenga relaciones con tu prometido, conciba un hijo y se los entregue?" Gala asintió, dando una imagen destruida. Sin dudas estaba desesperada y ciertamente se sentía en deuda con ella. Pero, ¿darle un hijo?

"No confió en nadie más que en ti…" Sentencio. "… Si aceptas, seré la mujer más agradecida y feliz del mundo…" Ginny la observo con sarcasmo. _anda, mete más el puñal si puedes_

"Pero… Gala, ¿entendes siquiera la responsabilidad que eso conlleva?" La mujer asintió desesperadamente y saco algo de su bolso.

"Aquí tengo unos papeles que te libra de toda responsabilidad maternal para con el niño una vez concebido… y también dice que yo seré la madre legítimamente… solo tienes que aceptar y firmarlo… Por favor… yo estuve allí para ti, ahora necesito que vos estés aquí para mí… realmente te necesito…" Ginny se debatió entre su corazón y lo correcto. "… por favor… esto me esta matando… me estoy muriendo de dolor… y un hijo sería una bendición en nuestras vidas…" Ginny agarro la pluma sin pensarlo más y firmo donde indicada Gala. Cansada suspiro. Si ella había causado tanto dolor, por lo menos podía causar felicidad una vez en la vida. Total, no tenía nada que perder y nada que ganar. Gala la miro sorprendida de lo rápido que había aceptado. Sin duda por su leve depresión. Seguramente si no hubiese estado en tan mal animo, no hubiese firmado. Agradecía a Dios que estuviese deprimida, eso le había posibilitado cumplir con sus objetivos. – Muchas Gracias, Ginny… - Se levanto de la cama más calmada, pero sin perder su actuación.

"De nada…" Respondió de forma apagada "… Avísame cuando tenga que cumplir lo que firme…" Dijo desinteresadamente. Gala sonrió, la tenía justo donde quería.

"No te preocupes, pronto tendrás noticias de esto… no sabes cuan agradecida estoy, Ginny"

"No te preocupes" La imito "Es una manera de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí… - Gala se detuvo en la puerta.

"¿No leerás el contrato?" Pregunto con duda y se lo extendió. Ginny, desde donde estaba, negó.

"No… confío en ti… por lo menos haré a alguien feliz…" Murmuro sin muchas ganas. Gala la dejo sola. Ginny suspiro, aquella decisión no le pesaba en lo más mínimo. Hacer a alguien feliz le aliviaba un poco el peso que llevaba encima. Por lo menos a su hijo no le faltaría nada. Años antes se había imaginado una casa, con un perro junto a Harry y varios niños parecidos a él. Sonrió con cinismo, ¡cuan lejos estaba de la realidad! Cerró sus ojos de un suspiro; tratando de ubicar ordenadamente en su cabeza los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Parecía que nada tuviera sentido, desde su llegada a Inglaterra todo había estado de cabeza. Los días siguientes Ginny sufrió la persecución de Gala para exámenes tanto médicos como Psicológicos. Aquella iba a hacer su semana muy larga.

**0o0o0 **

"¡No, yo quiero chocolate!" Harry esquivo olímpicamente el plato que Tonks le había lanzado deliberadamente a su lado, Ron y George suspiraban, detrás de la puerta de la cocina de Grimmauld place.

"¿Quieres tranquilizarte?" Preguntó exasperado el moreno, tratando de cubrirse "… ¡Remus fue a comprarlo!…" Un sollozo se oyó ahogado, estaba llorando.

"¡No otra vez!" Chillo una voz ahogada pero no lo suficiente para el oído de la mujer.

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA RONALD!" Grito Tonks fuera de si. George gimió y Ron se encogió.

"¿Remus te dio de desayunar?" Preguntó sarcástico Harry, Ron que estaba a su lado soltó una risita. George suspiro cansado.

"Las mujeres embarazadas son una verdadera molestia…" Opinó. El silencio que le siguió a esa declaración fue extraño, Tonks se había declarado una feminista consumada y se les hacía raro que un comentario tan machista, no la hiciera saltar como leche hervida. Asomaron sus cabezas hacía la puerta de la cocina y se sobresaltaron, cuando la varita de Tonks los convirtió en enanos. George, Ron y Harry, suspiraron cansados. Estaban reventados a causa de lidiar con semejante mujer y del gran desbarajuste de hormonas. Un suave _Plop_ se oyó en la cocina y Tonks abrió sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo trajiste, ¿verdad?" Preguntó exasperada. Remus le sonrió, cansado. Le entrego el paquete que traía y ella lo tomo como si fuese un gran tesoro, corrió hasta la mesada, junto a la heladera, y tomo una cuchara, para comenzar a devorárselo.

"Florean te manda saludos y dice que a pesar de quererte mucho, le gustaría que para la próxima… no le hagas pedidos a las tres de la mañana…" Remus giro sobre sus talones y tuvo que contenerse, al ver a los tres enanos que tenía enfrente. Ron frunció su ceño.

"No se de que te ríes!!" Se quejo con una voz fina y chillona "… ¡Por culpa de _Tu_ mujer estamos así!" George y Harry, bufaron también.

"¡Haz algo, no queremos quedarnos eternamente así!" Chillo George, irritado. Remus sonrió.

"OH esta bien… pero solo déjenme ir por mi cámara y sacarles una foto… ¡Nunca más voy a tener un recuerdo como este! ¡Debo inmortalizarlo!" El Harry enano, tras unos movimientos chistosos, sacó su varita y le apunto directamente.

"Si nos sacas fotos, Teddy jamás tendrá _hermanitos_…" Farfullo el moreno. Tonks sonrió y Remus bufo.

"No tienes sentido del humor, ¿verdad?"

"No cuando vez todo diez veces más grande de lo que realmente es…" Dijo "… Ahora devuélvenos a nuestros tamaños…" Remus estiro su varita y los tres, volvieron a su estatura normal. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba cerca, seguido por George y Ron. Tonks les sonrió.

"Estaban bonitos…" Opino. George bufo. Remus rió. Una explosión se oyó en el Living de la casa. Minutos más tarde, cuatro personas entraron a la cocina.

"Tenemos que hablar… es urgente…" Sirius se acercó hasta Tonks y se volvió hasta Remus. Saludo a Ron y George. E ignoro olímpicamente a Harry. Neville, Luna y Michael les sonrieron. Harry frunció su ceño mirando fijamente a Michael Corner, no le daba buena espina. Remus se puso serio y los acompaño hasta el living.

"Me pregunto que será eso tan confidencial…" Acoto George, mirando hacía la puerta, por donde minutos antes, habían salido. Ron bufo.

"No lo se… pero lo que si recuerdo, es a ese Michael Corner…" Dijo con rencor. Harry sabía exactamente de donde lo recordaba, pero prefería ignorar aquello.

"¿Y como esta el futuro esposo, eh?" Pregunto Tonks, trantando de desviar el tema. A decir verdad, desde la semana pasada que no podía pensar en otra cosa más que el día de realizar el contrato que Gala le había propuesto, estaba llegando con velocidad. Solo faltaban tres días y los nervios de Harry, aumentaban.

"Bien… Gala esta bastante ajetreada con todo el trabajo… como yo no se nada sobre bodas, y no quiere que lo arruine, me ha dejado la simple tarea de comprarme mi traje…" Harry se encogió de hombros. "… Si no puedo con eso…" Dijo a modo de broma. George Rió.

"Cuando yo me case… creí no poder volver a respirar!!" Acoto Ron. Harry sonrió con ganas, aquel día había tenido que atar a su amigo para que este no se fuera corriendo de la Iglesia. Le había entrado el miedo _pre_-marital. Y juro no tener los mismos miedos que el pelirrojo. Su matrimonio estaría lleno de seguridades. Excepto por el absurdo trato que Gala le había propuesto. Movió su cabeza, tratando de olvidar aquello. Remus entro nuevamente con cara de pocos amigos hacía la cocina. Tonks dejo de sonreír.

"¿Qué sucede, Remus?"

"Tengo que salir…" Camino hasta la mesada saco un vaso, lo lleno de agua y se lo tomo "… Surgió algo importante en el Ministerio, no me esperen para cenar… déjenle mis recuerdos a Hermione y a Gala…" Harry frunció su ceño, al igual que el resto de las personas que estaba en la cocina.

"Tiene que ver con Sirius, ¿no?"

"Si así fuera… no es de tu incumbencia, Potter…" Harry desvió su mirada hacía el umbral de la puerta, donde estaba su Padrino con su mejor cara de mala leche, fulminándolo con la mirada. Bufo y volvió su mirada hacía Tonks. "… Te lo devuelvo en un rato, lo necesito para un caso…" Les dio la espalda "… Apresúrate, Remus… No tenemos toda la noche…" Sirius salió de la cocina y Remus bufo.

"¿Ves lo que hiciste?…" Le reprocho a Harry "… Ahora tendré que aguantarlo con ese humor!! Demonios!! Quisiera saber el hechizo entumecedor que James usaba con él!!" Harry y el resto sonrieron, observándolo alejarse. Remus salió de Grimmauld para encontrarse cara a cara con un malhumorado Sirius, quien lanzaba toda clase de improperios ante la sonrisa de Neville, Luna y Michael.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba? ¡Me hubieras ahorrado un disgusto!" Bramo indignado el morocho.

"No sabía que estaba hasta momentos antes de tu llegada, Sirius…" Explico. "… Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y decime… ¿La encontraron?…" Luna negó con tristeza. Sirius volteo su cabeza, furioso. Desde la huida de Ginny, hace unas dos semanas, Sirius había demostrado su mal carácter a toda hora del día. Estaba irritado continuamente, frenético e incluso enardecido por la desaparición de la joven pelirroja. Había tenido una fuerte pelea con Draco Malfoy, a quien no se lo veía desde hacía días. Y parecía que su adversión por Gala e incluso Harry había acrecentado, a causa de la escapada de Ginny.

"No… estamos moviendo a informantes del Ministerio, pero ninguno parece saber donde esta…" Informo Neville preocupado.

"Y suponemos que no pudo haber salido del País por que nos hubiésemos enterado mediante Lavander, que trabaja en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas…" Explico Michael.

"Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra…" Acoto Luna, triste.

"A esa no se la trago la tierra…" Siseo peligrosamente Sirius, molesto "… Pero en cuanto la encuentre me va a escuchar!! Si o si!!"

"Calmate Sirius… Kingsley me ofreció sus servicios…" Los miro "… Podemos aprovechar… es un hombre muy experimentado…" Miro a Sirius "… Fue compañero nuestro… Es de confianza…" Sirius asintió.

"Lo que sea!! Estoy desesperado!!" Neville sonrió. "… Es peligroso que ande por allí cuando ahí Mortífagos aún sueltos, sabiendo que ella fue la que propicio la trampa para la Caída de Voldemort!!"

"Seguramente Draco debe estar buscándola…" Ayudo Michael. Sirius se tenso.

"Juro que capo a Malfoy si llega a encontrarla…" Vocifero con fuerza, hecho un vistazo a la casa, estremeciéndose "… Mejor nos vamos, ¿no?" Remus sonrió.

"¿Miedo?" Pregunto burlón.

"Recuerdos…" Aclaro Sirius, parco. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Neville y Luna, que estaba en Valle Godric, Remus y Sirius echaron una mirada donde estaba la casa de los Potter. Luna se detuvo junto a ellos, mientras Neville y Michael entraban a la casa.

"Los extraño tanto…" Expreso Sirius, con nostalgia. Remus asintió.

"Estoy segura que en algún lugar… ellos están con ustedes, apoyándolos…" Sonrió Luna.

"Pues que Lily y James me apoyen en la separación de Harry y Clarcke!!" Aporto Sirius, esperanzado. Remus rodó sus ojos y Luna rió.

"Te juro que si no fuera por que estoy tan acostumbrado a tus estupideces… te mato aquí mismo!!" Advirtió el castaño. Cuando entraron a la casa, Luna les preparo bocadillos y Neville esparció mapas y hojas con anotaciones por toda la mesa del Comedor. La búsqueda de Ginny tendría que llegar a su fin lo más rápido posible. Sirius había jurado que de no encontrarla les contaría a los Weasley que Ginny estaba en Inglaterra. Y antes de que una catástrofe de esa magnitud fuese lanzada, preferían encontrarla. Por el bien de todos, debían hallarla.

**0o0o0 **

Hermione se levanto asfixiada por cuarta vez esa semana. Sus sueños estaban perturbándola a un nivel inimaginable. Siempre soñando lo mismo. Con ella. Con Ginny. Una pesadilla. Se despertaba toda sudada y con la respiración alterada. Se levanto de la cama que compartía con su marido y camino hasta el baño. Al parecer Matt todavía estaba durmiendo. Se baño, se vistió, paso por la habitación de Matt y viéndolo aún dormido, bajo hacía la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Suspiro cuando entro a la cocina, le gustaba estar en ella. Camino hasta la heladera y saco varias cosas para preparar galletas. Ese era su día libre e iba a disfrutarlo en casa. Si le hubiesen preguntado años atrás si se imaginaba cocinando y disfrutando de una vida de ama de casa, lo hubiese golpeado hasta la inconsciencia. Ahora de sentía sumamente feliz. Era feliz con su Gran Familia y seres queridos.

Pero no podía pasar por alto el dolor. El dolor aún latente y fresco. La traición era algo que ella jamás iba a tolerar. Durante meses, después del accidente se pregunto por que, E incluso observo a los Weasley sufrir por ello. Al hombre que más amaba sobrellevar aquel sufrimiento, pero lo que la termino de convencer de olvidar su lazo con Ginny y dejar de buscarle explicaciones obvias, fue Harry. Verlo destruido y agonizando del dolor, fue motor suficiente como para no perdonarla nunca.

Mientras prendía el fuego mágicamente, rememoro sus absurdos sueños. Que la perturbaban y no la dejaban dormir con tranquilidad. ¿Qué le podía importar Ginny? La traidora estaba muerta para ella y su familia. Su enojo se acrecentó más recordando como había defendido a Draco Malfoy. Y su cuerpo se tenso más aún cuando se le vino a la mente la vivida imagen de Ginny apuntándole a Molly.

**0o0o0** _Flash–Back_ **0o0o0**

"_No puedo creerlo…" Susurro Hermione, impactada. Ron que estaba a su lado tenso como una roca, no se movió un ápice. Harry estaba inmóvil a causa del asombro. El Sr. Weasley tenía su boca abierta. Bill, Fred, George y Percy miraban fijamente a Ginny. Draco y Fernin sonrieron. _

"_Creelo inmunda… por que esta noche el señor Tenebroso ascenderá al único lugar que por nacimiento le corresponde…" Siseo Ginny con asco. No parecía ella. Una túnica negra tapaba todo su cuerpo, sus facciones parecían cadavéricas y sus ojeras eran pronunciadas. _

"_Ginny… por favor, entra en razón…" Trato de razonar Bill. Ginny lo miro fríamente. _

"_Soy Ginebra para ti, traidor a la sangre…" Escupió con repulsión. "… No recuerdo como es que he sobrevivido viviendo con ustedes todos estos años… entre la mugre y la pobreza absoluta… debo haber estado loca!!" Draco y Fernin soltaron algunas carcajadas "… Soportando sus asquerosas presencias en esa inmunda pocilga de ratas… Recibiendo siempre cosas de segunda mano…" Molly, a quien tenía en el suelo, enterrándole la varita en el cuello duramente, largo unas lágrimas. Ron tenía las orejas coloradas de la impotencia. "… Siempre siendo la ultima… ¿que?…" Ginny poso sus burlescos y fríos ojos en los de Molly "… ¿Creíste que era feliz? ¿Realmente te tragaste el cuento de la Familia feliz? Siempre soñando con algo mejor y fracasando en el intento… Eres patética Molly Weasley…" Hermione estaba llorando de la bronca "… Tú, tus hijos y todo lo que este a tú lado… simplemente son Patéticos…" Fred amago con acercarse. Ginny enterró más la varita en el cuello de Molly, quien gimió. "… ¡Un paso más y la mato!"_

"_No serías capaz!!" Rugió Harry, con el ceño fruncido. Ginny le sonrió cínicamente. _

"_Creí que me conocías, Potter…" Harry se tenso "… Eres mi prometido…" Se rió "… Bueno, por las circunstancias… creo que debo decir… Eras… lastima, eres un bombón…" Le guiño un ojo "… Si logras vivir después de la guerra, llámame…" Se burlo. Harry se tenso, furioso. _

"_Déjame comerme alguno, Ginny…" Intervino Fernin. La pelirroja lo miro mal. "… Solo una garganta…"_

"_No… Estos son todos míos…" Volvió su mirada hacía Molly. _

"_Ahora… pasaras a mejor vida, Molly…"_

"_Ginny… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de…" Ginny miro a su Padre. El Señor Weasley estaba totalmente destruido al ver aquella imagen. _

"_Esta es mi decisión, Papá…" Dijo inocentemente "… Tú dijiste que siempre me apoyarías… en todas y cada una de mis decisiones…" George bufo. _

"_¡Pero estas loca! ¡Eres una Weasley!… No podes hacernos esto!!"_

"_Sos nuestra hermana!!" Le siguió Fred. _

"_¡Es una traidora!" Grito Percy haciendo verdaderos los miedos que rondaban las cabezas de los demás. "¡Una maldita traidora!… Todo este tiempo!!" Ginny rió. _

"_¡Al fin un idiota que lo capta!" Felicito cínicamente. _

"_Solta a Mamá o te mato…" Amenazo Ron. Ginny sonrió. _

"_¡Ron!" Lo reto Bill. _

"_¡¿No se dan cuenta?!" La señalo "… ¡Esa persona ya no es nuestra hermana! ¡Es una maldita traidora!… Y voy a tratarla como se merece!! Ahora solta a mi Mamá o te mato…"_

"_Siempre me gusto tu razonamiento, hermanito… simple pero primitivo…" Se burlo "… Bien hecho…" Avanzo furioso, Ginny agarro del pelo a su Madre. Tiro su cabeza hacía atrás y afirmo la varita en su garganta. "… Es en serio… un paso más…" Advirtió. Harry y Ron la apuntaron al mismo tiempo, Ginny soltó a Molly y les apunto "… ¡Crucio!…" Hermione grito cuando vio volar a sus amigos metros más allá donde estaban parados. Gritaron de dolor y cayeron en el duro suelo. Harry se levanto a duras penas y apunto hacía Malfoy. Le lanzo un hechizo fulminante. Ginny corrió hasta donde estaba Malfoy y puso su cuerpo entre el hechizo y el rubio. _

"_Ginny!!" Malfoy la sostuvo con su cuerpo y la abrazo, mirándola fijamente a la cara "OH Ginny!!" Harry bajo pasmado su varita. Ginny había impedido que el encantamiento llegara a Malfoy. "… Ginny, despierta por favor!!" El moreno enfoco su mirada en una convaleciente pelirroja que recién estaba despertándose y quien le sonreía al rubio "… ¿Estas bien?…" Ambos bajaron la cabeza a una herida que sangraba demasiado a la altura de su estomago. Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Percy y Harry lo observaron levantarse del suelo. Harry furioso y decepcionado por el continuo contacto de ambos, se levanto del suelo irritado. _

"_Así que este era tu amante…" Le grito "… ¡El idiota de Malfoy era quien te ayudaba a adornar mi cabeza!… TÚ NO ERES LA GINNY DE QUIEN YO ME ENAMORE!! AHORA NO ERES NADA MÁS QUE UNA TRAIDORA!! NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA!! OJÁLA JAMÁS TE HUBIESE CONOCIDO NUNCA!! TUS MENTIRAS Y ENGAÑOS LLEGARON A SU LIMITE!! ¿CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE ATACAR A TU PROPIA MADRE? ¡ERES UNA MALDITA MORTÍFAGA Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES POR SIEMPRE LA ASQUEROSA RELACION QUE FORMES CON MALFOY!! TE ODIO, GINEBRA!! NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER DE TI!! Y ESPERO QUE TE PUDRAS EN TU AUTOCOMPASIÓN CUANDO POR FIN ENTIENDAS EL ERROR QUE COMETISTE!! Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁS!!" Ginny sonrió, aún que por un motivo diferente a la altanería que en aquellos momentos pensaban destilaba la pelirroja. _

"_Que así sea, Potter" Dijo parsimoniosamente. Malfoy cerró sus ojos y desapareció de allí, llevándosela. Molly se largo a llorar, desconsoladamente. Y Hermione observo dolorosamente como Harry caía arrodillado al suelo, sumido en el peor de los sufrimientos. _

**0o0o0** _End-Of-Flash-Back_ **0o0o0**

El llanto de Matt la saco de sus dolorosos recuerdos. Desde aquel día todos habían hecho un pacto de silencio. Ginny no sería mencionada, nunca más. Subió las escaleras, llego al cuartito y acuno a Matt entre sus brazos, besándolo. Bajo las escaleras, lo puso en un sofisticado mecanismo que Harry le había comprado, era muy útil para cuando ella andaba ocupada. Un dispositivo que hacía que Matt anduviera por toda la casa, seguro y sin chocarse con nada. Y volvió a sus quehaceres. Un estruendo conocido oyó desde el living y sonrió cuando escucho pasos acercarse.

"Siempre puntual, ¿no Fleur?"

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?" Pregunto divertida la rubia, Gala estaba tras ella, sonriéndole.

"Puedo oler Tú perfume desde aquí…" Hermione frunció su nariz, ante la carcajada de Gala. Fleur arrugo su ceño.

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi perfume?" Gala aguanto una carcajada.

"No es lo que contenga, Fleur…" Intervino la morena "… Si no lo que sea!!… Huele a inodoro limpio!!" Hermione rió. Fleur frunció su respingada nariz.

"Ahora se ríen de mí, pero ya vendrá el tiempo en que yo me reiré de ustedes…" Exclamo ofendida. Gala la abrazo conciliadora, mientras Hermione reía a carcajadas.

"Solo estamos molestándote, rubia… no te sulfures…" Gimió la morena. Hermione la miro invitándolas a sentarse. Fleur sonrió y estiro sus brazos hacía Matt, quien gorgojeo. La castaña se lo entrego mientras sonreía contenta hacía Gala.

"¿Y cómo va el vestido de novia?… Yo fui ayer a unas casas de flores en Callejón Diagon y me dieron estas posibilidades de arreglos florales… como dijiste que querías todo color lavanda me dieron una selección acorde a tu vestido… ¿Qué te parecen?" Hermione extendió sobre la mesa una variedad de imágenes de arreglos florales de los más hermosos y variados. Gala le sonrió, agradecida. Fleur se estiro para verlas mientras Matt jugaba con su cabello.

"Son bonitos!!" Exclamo la mujer de Bill. "Hubiese querido unos así para mi boda…" Gala sonrió.

"Los de tu boda fueron lindos también, Fleur…" La rubia suspiro.

"Hubiesen sido más lindos si Bill hubiese tenido la fortuna de Harry… pero lo importante es que me case con mi Bill…" Sonrió como tonta.

"Así es… lo único que importa es el amor…" Farfullo Gala "… Lo único que me importa es pasar el resto de mi vida con él…" Hermione la abrazo, repentinamente.

"Estoy agradecida de que Harry haya conocido a alguien tan precioso como tú, Gala… Eres lo mejor que le ha sucedido y que le sucederá…" Los ojos llenos de lagrimas de Gala mostraban su emoción.

"Espero que todo salga bien…"

"Saldrá bien… no te preocupes… ustedes lo merecen…" Ayudo Fleur. Gala suspiro.

"Ahora, lo que más me molesta es que Harry esta deprimido, pese a que no lo quiera admitir…" Miro a ambas "… y ya sabemos quien es el responsable de todo… ¡Juro que si me lo cruzo, lo mato! ¡Voy a matar a Sirius Black!"

"Yo te apoyo… ¡es un animal!" Se exalto, Hermione "¡Mira que suspender a Harry y a Ron por un simple capricho!"

"Según lo que me dijo Bill, no fue un simple capricho, Hermione… Sirius es el jefe del departamento de Aurores y le deben obediencia… por lo que oí ambos desobedecieron órdenes directas…" Hermione se sonrojo, aquello era cierto.

"¡Pero aún así no debería habérselo tomado tan personal con Harry!… ¡Sirius le dijo que no quería volver a saber más de él!… prácticamente lo corrió de su vida, y si no fuera por lo mal que veo a Harry, creería que esto es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida!!" Hermione suspiro, triste.

"Gala, Sirius es lo más cercano a un Padre que Harry tiene… trata de entender su dolor…" Explico la castaña. Gala bufo.

"Es por eso que me he contenido… si no, hace rato le hubiese cortado la cabeza!!"

"Nada de violencias, amiga… tenes que apoyarlo en todo… y como sabes que tu relación con Sirius no esta del todo bien, trata de no acercártele mucho…" Espeto Fleur entregándole a Hermione a Matt. Gala sonrió más animada.

"Supongo que lo único que tengo que hacer es estar a su lado…"

"Es lo mejor…" Gala se levanto, mirando la hora.

"Será mejor que me vaya… tengo cosas que hacer…" Hermione la acompaño hasta la puerta y luego de despedirla, Gala se apareció en el Callejón Diagon. Camino hasta el Caldero Chorreante y subió las escaleras, luego de saludar a Tom el tabernero. Recibió el correo, los últimos análisis de la clínica y toco a la puerta, mirando interesadamente los sobres. La habitación se abrió mostrando a una descuidada pelirroja, aún con el pijama puesto. Gala paso dentro sin esperar palabra pasando de mano en mano los sobres.

"¿Por qué estas vestida así?" Preguntó sin emoción, abriendo un sobre. Ginny no la miro y se sentó en la cama.

"Por que no tengo nada que hacer…" Gala levanto la vista y la miro, tenía la cara llena de rastros de lágrimas, para luego volver a leer el primer examen.

"Vistete… tenemos que salir a comprarte ropa nueva…" Ginny obedeció mecánicamente. Gala sonrió al ver los resultados de todos los exámenes, tal y como había pensado, ella estaba completamente limpia y era enteramente virgen. Contenta le sonrió en cuanto salió del baño, vestida. "… Estos son los últimos exámenes… ¡estas complemente sana!…" La abrazo "… Muchas gracias, Cameron… vas a hacerme tan feliz!!" Ginny le sonrió, desganada. Le parecía cruel lo que iba a hacer, pero si con su miserable vida podía hacer feliz a alguien, lo haría. Caminaron durante tres horas y compraron ropa interior y común. Uno de los vendedores de una de las tiendas, le había tirado onda a Ginny. Pero Gala lo había mandado a volar lejos. Después entraron a otra tienda, que estaba llena de personas. Gala tenía fuertemente agarrada la muñeca de Ginny. Caminaron a través de la multitud, hasta que consiguieron que las atendieran. Ginny no escuchaba ni una de las indicaciones que Gala le daba. Estaba a un día de hacer lo que su amiga le había pedido y no tenía más cabeza que para pensar en el hombre con el cual iba a perder su virginidad. Le dolía enormemente recordar que alguna vez había soñado con que Harry era el hombre indicado. _Su_ _Harry_. El Harry que se hallaba en sus recuerdos y que aún la amaba. Cerró sus ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele. Los sueños de estar junto a Harry se habían desvanecido tan rápido. Con tanta velocidad, intensidad y dolor. Que la habían dejado turbada y perdida. "… Y creo que deberías hacerte un peinado recogido, realza más tus facciones femeninas…" Para cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ginny, estaban exhaustas y llenas de bolsas de ropa y maquillaje.

"Gracias por todo Gala… después de todo, lo disfrute…"

"De nada… mañana es el gran día y tu cita con mi marido es a las diez de la noche…" Se iba "… Vengo a las siete para ayudar a arreglarte…" Ginny asintió "… En serio, Cameron… muchas gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi…" Y lo último que vio fue a la pelirroja sonriéndole, con los ojos desolados.

**0o0o0 **

**Nota de la Autora**_**:**__ Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, este fic!! Al fin!! Siento mucho el retrazo y ojala les guste este capítulo… solo les pido paciencia, aún tengo muchos fics que actualizar!! Besos y abrazos!!_


	9. Primer Encuentro

Capítulo 9

**Primer Encuentro**

**0o0o0**

_¡Oh! por mirar tu frente pensativa  
y pálido de amores tu semblante;  
por sentir el aliento de tu boca  
mi labio acariciar un solo instante;_

por estrechar tus manos virginales  
sobre mi corazón, yo de rodillas,  
y devorar con mis tremente besos  
lágrimas de pasión en tus mejillas;

yo te diera... no sé... ¡no tengo nada!...  
—el poeta es mendigo de la tierra—  
¡toda la sangre que en mis venas arde!  
¡todo lo grande que mi mente encierra!  


**0o0o0**

Harry se levanto aquel mañana totalmente aturdido. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo nervioso y patoso. Sabía exactamente que día era aquel; y si bien no podía concebir la alegría que exaltaba a Gala. Comprendió que su propio dolor se había mitigado ante la esperanza de tener entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé. Suspiro, dándose ánimos a si mismo. Aquella tarea no iba a ser nada fácil, y menos con otra mujer en su cama.

No era que nunca hubiese estado con otra mujer. Cientos habían pasado entre sus brazos, antes de conocer a su mujer. Se había convertido en un mujeriego renombrado, pero Gala había llegado a su vida, para aclararlo todo. Ella era su vida, y solo se había sentido así una vez antes.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, al recordarla. Apretó sus ojos, hasta hacerse dañó, tratando en vano alejar todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que lo atormentaban como fantasmas. Gruño exasperado, cuando su mente confecciono a la perfección, los ojos, los labios, y el cabello de la mujer que alguna vez lo había significado todo para él.

¿Por qué justamente ahora la recordaba?

¿Por qué justamente cuando estaba seguro de poder alcanzar la felicidad absoluta, pese al descabellado plan de Gala, reaparecían aquellos dolorosos recuerdos? Harry se había olvidado como era que ella olía. Había renegado, durante todos estos años, de su efímero recuerdo.

La había maldecido continuamente por su injusto jugueteo de caminar siempre en su memoria. ¡Maldita bruja imborrable! ¡Malditos recuerdos que lo atormentaban!

Harry abrió sus ojos, pasmado. Había recordado su nombre, y estaba más seguro aún de que nunca se le había olvidado. Solo había querido reprimirlo. Maldito corazón!!!

_Ginny_.

Se sentó rápidamente, sobre la cama en la que había estado durmiendo. Agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos. Le pesaba el pecho y le temblaban los brazos de manera incontrolable. ¿Por qué aún dolía? ¿Por qué aún la recordaba? Pese a no haber pensado ni hablado ni una sola vez en todos esos años, todavía la recordaba. ¡Maldición!

¡Cómo hubiese querido, en esos momentos, saber que estaba muerta!

De esa manera el dolor de su recuerdo, se vería mitigado, por su deceso. ¡Mierda! Resoplo, tirándose nuevamente contra el colchón. ¿Cómo podría hacer lo que tenía que hacer, justamente cuando recordaba a la persona que más daño le había hecho?

"Harry, cariño… levántate, hoy tenemos varias compras que hacer y otros asuntos que solucionar…" Harry bufo, escuchando la voz de Gala, amortiguada.

"Voy…" Se levanto sin muchas ganas, con la conciencia pesándole por el acto que iba a cometer aquella noche. ¡Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que jamás llegara la noche! ¡O que a Gala se le borrara instantáneamente la memoria! ¡O que la inescrupulosa mujer que iba a entregar su vientre, se le diera por huir! Luego de bañarse y cepillarse los dientes, se había dado por vencido con respecto a peinar su cabello hacía mucho tiempo, bajo las escaleras del departamento que compartía con Gala. Ella lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y el desayuno. Estaba radiante.

"¡Hola Amor! ¿Cómo dormiste?" _Como la mierda_ Pensó Harry, suspirando.

"Bien…" Harry se llevo una tostada, para no hablar. No tenía demasiadas ganas de interactuar con humanos aquella mañana.

"Hermione se paso esta mañana, quieres que almorcemos con ella y Ron hoy en el Caldero Chorreante…" Harry frunció su ceño "… Así que al mediodía pásame a buscar… Le dije a una compañera mía que me cubriese mientras estamos fuera, no quiero tener más problemas con Black…"

"¿No puedes solo dejar de nombrarlo?" Saltó irritado, Harry. Gala lo miro fijo y sonrió. Había logrado que Harry lo odiara y eso la hacía más feliz aún, ya no tendrían metidos en su relación.

"Se que estas nervioso por lo de hoy… pero ¿podrías un momento dejar de agarrártelas conmigo?" Bufo. Harry suspiro.

"Perdóname, amor…" La rodeo en un abrazo y acercó sus labios a la oreja, para mordisquearla. "… Es que quisiera que fueras tú… con quien hiciese el amor hoy a la noche… no una completa desconocida…" La beso. Gala gimió. "… Solo tú puedes despertarme completamente…" Se separo "… Además, ¿Cómo sabes que ella compatibilizara conmigo?" Gala sonrió.

"Descuida amor… Es la clase de mujer que tú hubieses elegido, si no me hubieras conocido…" Harry la abrazo.

"Eso nunca… Yo…" La beso "… Te amo solo a ti…" La miro "… ¿Dónde estarás esta noche?" Preguntó.

"Estaré aquí en casa… esperándote a la amanecida…" Lo beso, cariñosa. "… Solo restara que tú hagas tú parte…" Harry la miro afligido "… Se que te ha costado muchísimo acceder a esto… y prometo que no tendrás que repetirlo…" Harry la miro, dudoso.

"No es seguro que se embarace a buenas de primeras… esto es una lotería…" Dijo convencido "… Estoy seguro que tendré que volver a hacerlo con ella… nuevamente…" Desvió su mirada. Se sentía tremendamente avergonzado de hacer esos planteamientos frente a su futura esposa.

"No creo que sea necesario…" Harry la miro, sorprendido "… He tenido a una grupo de médicos especialistas en planificación familiar trabajando para mí… Le he hecho exámenes para segurarme que este momento sea el más propició para engendrar a nuestro hijo…" Gala sonrió "… La probabilidad de que haya un embarazo aumenta más cuando se produce el coito dos días antes de la ovulación en cuestión… Ella esta próxima a ovular… así que debes poner todo tú empeño…" Harry se sonrojo.

"Hablar de esto… es muy incomodo…"

"¿Te incomoda hablar de la concepción de nuestro hijo?" Cuestiono la morena.

"No es eso… Me incomoda que digas _Coito_ cuando realmente ni siquiera se como denominar a lo que voy a hacer esta noche…" Se angustio. Gala se entristeció.

"No quieres hacerlo… es eso ¿no?" Harry miro a Gala atentamente. Dudar era humano. pero ver la tristeza trazado en el rostro de Gala, era cruel. Él debía hacerlo por amor a ella. La abrazo.

"Claro que quiero tener un hijo con vos…" La beso "… Pero eso lo haré… Tú me ayudas a no dudar en esto… Tú eres mi fortaleza, Gala… Te amo…"

"Yo también…" Se besaron y en cuanto pudo, Gala se desprendió de Harry "… Es mejor que nos apuremos, tenemos unos cuantos tramites que hacer antes de que llegue la noche…" Harry suspiro, cansado. Gala lo condujo a una tienda de ropa moderna, donde lo obligo a compararse ropa casual. Harry refunfuño y le cuestiono por que tenía que prepararse tanto para un simple polvo que iba a tener con una total desconocida. Luego pasaron por el banco para terminar en el caldero chorreante, donde esperaban almorzar con Ron y Hermione. Harry estaba de muy mal humor. Mientras más se acercaba la hora, más irritado estaba. Gala se concentraba en no pensar en el hombre que amaba. Se levanto de la mesa que compartía y se disculpo, acercándose hasta donde estaba el tabernero. Miro nerviosamente hacía la mesa donde se encontraba Harry.

"¿Esta aquí?" Tom, sin levantar la mirada, suspiro y dejo un vaso en su lugar.

"Esta esperándola en la habitación de siempre…" Gala sonrió.

"Muchas Gracias, Tom…" Regreso hasta donde estaba Harry y dejo su bolsa sobre el asiento que se había asignado "… Amor, discúlpame un momento… Tengo que ir al baño…" Harry bufo, sin mirarla y miro hacía una lugar lejano de donde se encontraba. Gala frunció su ceño. Había estado así desde la mañana. Perdido. "… ¿Me escuchaste?"

"Si…" Respondió autómatamente. Gala se dio por vencida y subió al segundo piso. En el rellano miro hacía atrás, asegurándose de que nadie la hubiese seguido. No quería levantar sospechas. Toco tres veces la puerta número seis y esta se abrió, instantáneamente. El lugar estaba oscuro y por ningún resquicio se permitía entrar luz. Gala a tientas se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea, la cual estaba apagada.

"¿Nadie te siguió?" Preguntó una voz rasposa, como si no hubiese sido usada en mucho tiempo.

"Nadie…" Aseguro. Gala se removió.

"¿Él esta abajo?"

"Si…" Un silencio siguió a esa declaración.

"¿Y ella donde esta?"

"En la habitación 13…" Declaro parca "… Esperándome… le prometí que iría a ayudarla a arreglarse para esta noche…"

"Bien… bien… todo esta según lo planeado…" La chimenea se encendió de pronto, asustando a Gala. Una risa fría y desdeñosa se oyó en toda la habitación. "… ¿Te asusta eso Gala?…" Gala la miro con frialdad "… No creí que fueras humana, como para haber expresado algún tipo de emoción… digo, luego de haber matado con tu varita a tanta gente…" Gala adquirió una expresión completamente fría. "… OH, ya veo…" Sonrió la otra persona que la acompañaba "… ¿Me pregunto que diría Potter si te viera la cara en estos momentos?" Sonrió. "… La dulce y tierna expresión que cubre tú cara, lo desconcertaría" Se rió. "… ¿Qué pensaría de su puta? Si supiera que eres una de nosotros…"

"Deja de joderme y vamos a lo que vinimos, ¿quieres?" Le ordeno insensible "… No tengo el tiempo como para estar perdiéndolo contigo…" La persona se movió hacía adelante, y sus ojos negros y su fuerte mandíbula, se acentuaron más.

"Con cuidado… Clarcke, yo no soy como mi hermana Cissy… En cuanto me dieras la oportunidad… te mataría…" Siseo irritada. Gala rió.

"No lo harías… por que me necesitan…" La miro "… Todos nosotros tenemos el mismo objetivo…"

"¿Así? ¿Cuál? Refréscame la memoria…" Se mofo la mujer.

"Matar a la maldita traidora…" Dijo Gala con asco "… Matar a la puta Weasley y utilizarla como cebo…"

"Veo que les has tomado afecto…" Añadió sarcástica.

"Te lo advierto, Bellatrix… Tengo poco tiempo para finalizar el plan… de modo que no creo conveniente que acabes con mi paciencia…" El rostro de Bellatrix, se crispo.

"Si no hubiese sido por nosotros… no te hubieras dado cuenta nunca de que ella era la Weasley…" Le recrimino "… Pero haces esto por Potter, ¿verdad?… Lo haces por que sabes lo que significo, en el pasado, la Weasley para Potter, ¿no es así?… Verdaderamente quieres limpiarte el camino, ¿no es cierto?" Rió "… Simplemente patético…"

"Es más patético verte a ti, teniendo aún sed de venganza por una persona que jamás correspondió tus sentimientos…" Se mofo Gala, herida ante sus palabras. Bellatrix se levanto furiosa de su asiento y alzo su varita en dirección a Gala.

"¡Ya basta!" Ordeno una tercera voz. Gala saltó su varita guardándola. Bellatrix bufo.

"¡¿Por qué no me dejas terminar con esta maldita de una vez por todas?!" Rugió como una leona enjaulada "… ¡Déjame solo cinco minutos con ella y no vivirá para contarlo!… Se esta pasando de lista, Cissy… Déjame terminar con ella y después veremos que hacemos para armar nuevamente el plan…"

"Detente, Bella…" Dijo la rubia, mostrándose. "… No haremos nada más… El plan es perfecto y Gala es la persona indicada para llevarlo acabo, ¿acaso tengo que repetírtelo?… además, Lucius te mataría si le pusieras un dedo encima… es su hermana…" Gala rió ante la exasperación de Bellatrix. "… Tampoco yo te lo permitiría…"

"Así es Bella… Creo que mi hermano te mataría antes de dejarte tocarme, ¿no es así cuñada?" Miro a Narcisa. "… Bien… ahora quiero que me aseguren unas cuantas cosas…"

"¿Otra vez?" Preguntó Narcisa, contrariada "… Mi marido te ha jurado que los términos en los que el pacto se llevo acabo, así se respetaran…"

"Mi hermano me lo ha aclarado… no dudo de él…" Dijo "… De quienes dudo son de ustedes… las Black…" Bellatrix apretó su varita, apunto de caerle encima.

"Bien… prosigue…"

"¡Cissy!" La reto Bellatrix, exasperada "¡¿Cómo permites semejante insolencia?!"

"Si por jurar un par de cosas y acatarlas, tenemos en nuestras manos a esa maldita traidora de Weasley y a toda su familia, para hacerle pagar todos hacerle pagas cada uno de nuestros sufrimientos, soy capaz de jurarle al mismísimo diablo, Bella…" Rectifico, Bellatrix se sorprendió "… Ahora, prosigue Gala…"

"¿Prometen no tocar ni un solo pelo de Harry Potter?"

"Si pudiera… lo mataría con mis propias manos…" Susurro Bellatrix. Narcisa la miro, severamente. Si quería llevar a término los planes, era mejor no contrariarla. "… Por mi esta bien…" Aseguro de mala gana.

"Lo prometo…" Respondió duramente la rubia mujer de Malfoy.

"¿Juran que el niño que nazca de Weasley y Harry será mío y de nadie más? ¿Juran que nadie más lo tocara nunca?"

"Lo juramos…" Corearon Narcisa y Bellatrix.

"¿Prometen de que solo se llevaran a Weasley únicamente después de que él bebé este en mis brazos? ¿Qué no atentaran con su vida mientras este embarazada y la dejaran llegar a término?"

"Lo prometo…"

"Si, yo también…" Siseo Bellatrix, irritada.

"Muy bien… espero que todo eso se respete…" Ella se iba. "… Ya saben… solo pueden llevarse a la maldita traidora una vez que el embarazo termine… después, pueden hacer lo que se les plazca con ella…" Gala llego hasta la puerta.

"Eres una mujer sin escrúpulos, Clarcke… ¿O debería decir Gala Malfoy?" Gala se volteo a mirarla "… ¿Cómo puedes permitir que la mujer que más odias tenga un hijo con el hombre que más amas?…" Bellatrix la miro con repugnancia "… Eres retorcida…" Gala sonrió.

"Sabes perfectamente que no puedo tener hijos propios… Y si logro que Weasley engendre un hijo y me lo entregue, ¿Cómo crees que se pondrá cuando se entere quien es el Padre y a quien se lo ha entregado?" Rió con frialdad. "… Sufrirá… no soportara saber que se lo entrego a la actual esposa de su antiguo amor, quien precisamente armo todo esto para quedarse con todo aquello que una vez soñó… no resistirá el dolor y la agonía de la perdida… y es ahí, donde yo seré más feliz aún…"

"Realmente corre sangre Malfoy por tus venas…" Gala sonrió ante aquella aseveración, mientras salía de la habitación. Camino escaleras abajo y se detuvo en el rellano. Se apoyo contra la pared y sonrió satisfecha. La ultima etapa del plan estaba a punto de culminar, pronto su venganza hacía la Weasley estaría consumada. Y ella, hasta sacaría provecho. Recibiría un hijo. El hijo que siempre había soñado junto con Harry. Se encamino nuevamente hacía abajo y sonrió cuando llego a la mesa a donde recientemente habían llegado, Ron, Hermione y el pequeño Matt. Harry jugaba con el bebé, ante la sonrisa de Gala. Saludo a ambos amigos y se sentó, agarrando una manito del pequeño Matt.

"Mira, campeón… Tu tía Gala…" Gala miro fijamente a Harry, parecía que el mal humor que lo había embargado antes, hubiese desaparecido. Un bebé obraba maravillas en Harry. Gala sonrió a Matt, quien abrazo más fuerte a Harry. El moreno soltó una risotada mientras Gala fruncía el ceño, aún no entendía por que el pequeño la evitaba de aquella manera. Hermione le sonrió.

"No te preocupes, Gala… Matt hoy solo tiene ojos para su Padrino… Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que su Papá esta aquí…" Gala miro a Ron, parecía que toda la desgracia del mundo hubiese caído sobre él. Observaba envidioso, el cariño que se profesaban Matt y Harry. "... Ya déjalo Ron… Matt solo quiere estar con su Padrino, además tú lo tienes todos los días en casa… Harry en cambio…"

"¡Eso!" Acuso el moreno, alzando por los aires a un risueño bebé pelirrojo "… No puedes monopolizar a mí ahijado…"

"¡Pero es _mi _hijo!" Chillo acentuando el pronombre posesivo.

"¡Y es _mi_ ahijado! ¡No seas egoísta, Ron!" Bramo Harry abrazándolo y tomando un poco de jugo de su vaso, Matt manoteo la copa y Harry la alejo de las manos del pequeño, mientras lo miraba y le hablaba sobre el peligro de agarrar cosas más grandes que él. Luego miro nuevamente a Ron "… Además, puede que sea tu hijo, pero hoy solo sabe que existo yo…" Le saco la lengua. Ron gimió y enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos. Harry sonrió triunfante y Matt lanzo una carcajada.

"¡Harry!" Reto Gala "… No seas así… Ten en cuenta que cuando tengas a tú propio hijo, no querrás que Ron te hiciese lo mismo, ¿o no?" Hermione vio contrariada, como Harry se desinflaba. Le entrego a Matt a Ron y se puso serio. La castaña advirtió aquello como un comportamiento inusual. Harry apenas podía mirar a alguno que estaba en la mesa a la cara y Gala mostraba su sonrisa más radiante. Nunca antes su amigo se había mostrado tan apático con la idea de ser Padre. Lo conocía perfectamente y sabía de las fervorosas ganas de Harry de tener un bebé suyo entre brazos; más de una vez advirtió aquel anhelo en sus ojos verdes o aquel orgullo al mirar a Matt. Si hacía eso con su ahijado, Hermione suponía que se desviviría con su propio hijo. Pero aquel repentino cambio de actitud sobre una idea que lo entusiasmaba tanto, le daba que pensar.

"Por supuesto que no… lo siento, Ron…" Se disculpo. Hermione se extraño.

"No hay problema, Harry…" Dijo Ron mimando a su hijo "… Supongo que se me fue la mano, ¿no Hermione?" La aludida asintió. "… ¿Qué sucede?…"

"OH… nada… solo que estaba recordando que Tonks les envía sus saludos y me dijo que matara a todo aquel que no vaya a visitarla antes que de a Luz…" Sonrió recordando la vigorosidad con la que Tonks había enfatizado cada una de sus palabras. "… Eso los incluye a ustedes también…" Harry y Gala se miraron.

"Es verdad… va a matarnos si no la visitamos…" Concedió el moreno mientras unos platos cargados de comida llegaban a la mesa volando "… Te pedí lo de siempre, amor…" Le dijo a Gala, quien asintió. Hermione arrugo su nariz al mirar el plato de su amiga.

"¿Cómo haces para comer tan poco?" El plato de Gala consistía en un pedazo de carne con unas cuantas legumbres extrañas y escasas. Hermione sabía que hasta un pichón comía más que ella "… Tendrías que llevarla al Sanador, Harry… Gala debería cuidar más su salud… más ahora que están tratando de tener hijos…" En ese mismo momento, Gala quiso enviarle un maleficio imperdonable, pero se contuvo. Harry se removió incomodo.

"Siempre es así… no te preocupes Hermione, Gala sabe exactamente que hacer con su cuerpo…" Respondió tajante, sin lugar a replicas. El silencio fue corto, pero incomodo. Hermione había recibido las palabras de su amigo como un cachetazo, Ron sorprendido solo había atinado a acariciar la cabeza de su bebé y Gala, suspiro satisfecha por que Harry había salido en su defensa.

"¿Alguien sabe cuando dar a luz, Fleur?… Creo que era uno de estos días, ¿no?" Hermione sonrió, contenta.

"Si… Dentro de una semana… Molly me pidió que te preguntara si podías dejar, durante unos días a tú marido, para ayudarnos a armar el ajuar para Fleur…" Gala sonrió.

"Por supuesto, dile a Molly que cuente conmigo…" Para cuando el reloj daba las tres de la tarde, Hermione, Matt y Ron ya se habían ido. Harry se levanto de donde estaba y Gala lo siguió. Caminaron en silencio, durante unos minutos. Harry se detuvo frente a la tienda de artículos de Quiddicht, en el Callejón Diagon.

"Gala… soy consciente de que tener un hijo tuyo, es todo lo que deseo en estos momentos, pero que te quede claro que las circunstancias en las que va a ser engendrado, son las que no me gustan…" Harry tenso su espalda. "… Así que me gustaría que todos los comentarios que tuvieras al respecto te lo guardaras hasta que tengamos a nuestro hijo en brazos…"

"Así que eso… me odias, ¿no es verdad?" Harry volteo a mirar a su mujer. Gala estaba llorando en medio del Callejón. Harry quiso matarse por eso.

"Lo siento… Lo siento, mi amor…" La abrazo. No deseaba hacerla sufrir "… Dios, Soy un maldito… Perdóname… Lo siento, lo último que haría sería hacerte sufrir…"

"Me estas haciendo daño, Harry… Tú me dijiste que aceptabas por que querías verme feliz… Esta actitud tuya, esta haciéndome mal…" Lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "… Pero si tanto te molesta la situación, yo puedo dejar de lado mi felicidad y hacernos olvidar… Mejor… lo mejor será olvidarnos de todo…" Se aferro a él. "… Yo te amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a dejar todo lo que anhelo de lado, solo por hacerte feliz… lo siento, amor… no tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos…" Gala abrazo desesperada a Harry, ahogando sus sollozos. El moreno cerró sus ojos. Era una bestia. Un bruto y un bárbaro. ¿En que se había convertido? Le remordía la conciencia, mientras sentía que su pecho se mojaba bajo las preciadas lágrimas de su amada.

"Soy yo quien no esta teniendo en cuenta de que esto lo es todo para ti…" La miro, sonriendo "… Y si esto te hace feliz, yo también soy feliz contigo, amor…" La beso. Gala saltó de alegría, por dentro, cuando Harry finalmente cedió. Y sonrió con cinismo cuando se separo de él, diciéndole que tenía que hacer algunos trámites más. Gala paso por _La botica de la Abuela_ un negocio nuevo que preparaba brebajes especiales por pedido, exclusivamente. Luego, compro unas ropas que le gustaban y llego al Caldero Chorreante. Saco su varita y recorrió toda la puerta, murmurando variados encantamientos. Tenía que ser precavida y pensar en todo. Una vez que terminó, golpeo la puerta. En cuanto le abrieron, Gala entró rápidamente y cerró con fuerza a sus espaldas.

"Buenas Tardes…" Saludo autómatamente la pelirroja. Gala la miro detenidamente, un líquido parecido al ácido la corroía por dentro. La odiaba. La odiaba demasiado. Tanto que tenía que morderse la lengua para no caerle encima y matarla. ¿Entonces por que la había elegido como vientre de su hijo? Sonrió al recordar la respuesta. ¿Qué otra mujer estaría más dispuesta que ella, debido a su estado anímico, a entregarle a su hijo? Además, solo necesitaba un último empujoncito. Weasley era igual a Harry en ese aspecto, demasiados compasivos. Demasiados blandos.

"¿Comenzamos?" Ginny la miro, nerviosa. Una insistente voz, que ella le atribuía a su conciencia, le insistía en que no lo hiciera. Pero definitivamente ya había firmado un contrato vinculante con ella. Además, no podía hacerle eso luego de que la ayudara a escapar de todo. Gala era una de las personas más bondadosas que hubiese conocido. Si no fuera por ella, Ginny movió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos. Se paro y entro al baño.

"Voy a bañarme…" En cuanto cerró la puerta, Gala saco su varita y la paso alrededor de la habitación, murmurando más encantamientos. Cambio las sabanas, decoro alrededor con arreglos florales, llenos de rosas rojas y limpio el ambiente. Para cuando Ginny salió del baño, Gala había terminado de tener algo sobre la cama.

"Esta es ropa mía, pontela… Y también beberás una brebaje que te transformara en mí…" Ginny palideció.

"Pero…"

"Es mi prometido de quien estamos hablando, ¿entiendes?" Gala sonrió "… ¿Con quien desearía hacer el amor, si no es conmigo? Aparte, con este disfraz podrás resguardar tú verdadera identidad…" Ginny asintió, sin decir una palabra más. Cerró sus ojos, desconociéndose. ¿Quién mierda era? ¿Realmente podría entregar a su hijo, así como así? ¿Acaso no tenía escrúpulos? El dolor la cegaba por sobre todo. Había decidido, ceder. Se dejo caer en la cama, al final, todo se trataba de ceder. Ginny se vistió apresuradamente y dejo que Gala la maquillara y se ocupara de su peinado. Cuando terminó, le sonrió.

"Perfecto…" Dijo "… Estas preciosa, pero solo falta el último detalle…" Revolvió en un bolso negro que tenía y saco una botellita "… Toma esto…" Se lo tiro. Ginny miro automatamente el brebaje.

"Poción multijugos…" Gala sonrió.

"Así es… eso hará que te transformes en mí, Cameron…" Dijo "… Pero este es diferente, durara mucho más que el original… mañana al mediodía Mi prometido debe de haberse ido de aquí, ¿entendiste?"

"Si…" Respondió automatamente mientras bebía la poción multijugos.

"Y no hables mucho, por que si no descubrirá quien eres… y decididamente eso es lo último que queremos…" Se alejo de ella. "… Muy bien mi prometido vendrá a las nueve en punto… tenes tiempo para mentalizarte…" Se iba. "Ah, y espero que no te arrepientas, sinceramente ya no hay vuelta atrás… ya veras como todo es un tramite… te embarazas, lo llevas nueve meses y luego me lo entregas… quedaras finalmente libre antes de que puedas decir: _Halloween_…" La puerta resonó en toda la habitación y escucho un conjuro del otro lado de la puerta. Seguramente Gala la había encerrado para asegurarse de que no escapara. Pero lo último que quería en esos momentos era escapar, y mucho menos pensar. Lo haría y listo. Aún que sea, podría darle felicidad a una familia. Dar un poco de amor al mundo con su hijo, para ser perdonada. La culpabilidad la embargaba enormemente. Pero estaba segura, de poder con aquello, hasta el final.

**0o0o0**

Harry se sentía tremendamente inseguro, y aún así parecía tener la suficiente valentía como para seguir con aquello. Se mantuvo impasible frente a la puerta de la habitación que Gala le había dado en un papel con una caligrafía preciosamente cuidada. Se puso más rígido cuando levanto la mano y golpeo levemente. Miles de pensamientos y cuestionamientos invadieron su quebrada moralidad. La culpabilidad de aquello era tan grande que dudaba seriamente de su capacidad e integridad física y emocional. Sin embargo la cara de congoja y dolor de Gala se repetía en su mente, como un potente efervescente.

Volvió a golpear levemente, esta vez, con el ceño fruncido. Él estaba decidido a llevar a cabo todo eso hasta el final, aún que su moral no quedara precisamente intacta. Se decía que uno por amor hacía cualquier cosa, y allí estaba él, para demostrarlo. Volvió a insistir y se acomodo levemente los lentes. Gracias a Dios Gala había tenido la maravillosa idea de que tomara poción multijugos, hubiese sido mucho más vergonzante que su efímera compañera de cama supiese quien era en realidad. Y la verdad era que el sentimiento de vergüenza estuviese en la procreación de su primogénito, solo lograba irritarlo más aún. Molesto, iba a golpear la puerta aún más fuerte, cuando esta se abrió repentinamente.

"Entra" Ordeno una tranquilizante voz. Harry inmediatamente obedeció. En cuanto entro quedo encandilado. Lo primero que capto fue la atmósfera íntima y personal que se habían encargado de crear. Luego observo fijamente a la que sería, su compañera nocturna de cama. Era el clon exacto de Gala, pero por alguna extraña razón, aquella noche él deseo que fuera otra persona y no su prometida.

_Realmente lo deseo_. Harry le sonrió.

"Hola… me llamo Scott…" Ella le sonrió tímidamente, como si fuese la primera vez que hablaba con un hombre. ¡Por Dios! ¿Y si era virgen? Aquel pensamiento lo perturbo hasta un punto insoportable. Aún que inmediatamente descarto la idea. Si así hubiese sido, Gala por lo menos le hubiese advertido.

"Yo soy Gala…" Los ojos grises de él, brillaron de una manera misteriosa y enigmática. Algo que logro descolocarla. Aquel hombre estaba hecho para el infarto. Sabía perfectamente que estaba disfrazado, solo la poción multijugos lograba aquellos efectos. Sin embargo, aquella espalda ancha, esa cintura estrecha, esos brazos poderosos y sobre todo aquel brillo extraño en sus ojos y su sonrisa encantadora eran de él. _Naturalmente_ de él. En esos momentos se le antojo deseable. "Mucho gusto…" Él siguió, sonriendo.

"¿Por qué mejor nos dejamos de rodeos y vamos directamente a lo que nos interesa?" Espeto con una seguridad arrolladora que en esos momentos ciertamente no sentía. Camino hasta una mesa junto a la cama y sirvió la bebida que estaba en la hielera. Volteo, ofreciéndole una copa y la miro, intensamente. "Brindemos…" Ginny trato de agarrar la copa que le ofrecía, sin que se le cayera. Aquel hombre tenía una masculinidad y seguridad en si mismo, arrebatadora.

"Gracias" Dijo y dio un sorbo. Inmediatamente se vio cubierta por un cuerpo que emanaba un intenso calor humano. Le rodeo la cintura con uno de sus musculosos brazos y su boca choco con la de ella. Con un hábil movimiento de su escurridiza lengua, consiguió abrirle la boca, y toda la bebida que había tomado paso instantáneamente a la boca de él. Ginny gimió intensamente. Aquello había sido increíblemente erótico. Su cuerpo respondía complaciente a cada una de sus caricias, como si tuviese algún banco de datos dactilares. Estaba segura de haber sido acariciada de esa manera, anteriormente. Para cuando se separaron, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo revuelto, además de que su pecho subía y bajaba a un compás demasiado tentador para Harry.

"No eres Gala…" Sonrió. "Ella jamás se sonroja…" La volvió a besar, con intenso deseo y Ginny tuvo que aferrarse a él, con afán. "Nunca" Harry tuvo deseos de saber hasta donde se extendía su rubor, pero se dijo que todo debía ir con calma. Le sonrió "Y no sabes como me alegro de eso"

"¿Cómo?" Ginny sentía que había oído mal, ¿acaso él había dicho que se alegraba que ella no fuese su prometida? ¿Qué significaba eso? Mareada por el deseo, no quiso pensar demasiado. Entrecerró sus ojos, mirándolo con deseo. Harry retrocedió con ella aún en brazos y la tendió en la cama, para luego situarse a su lado.

"No trates de entender nada…" Él le beso el cuello y parte del inicio de sus seños "Por lo menos por esta noche…" Lamió y chupo extasiado, cada rincón de piel que tenía escuetamente al descubierto. Tenía la piel de su pecho, más clara de lo que Gala la tenía. Sonrió con malevolencia cuando con una inesperada caricia, le quito la camisa de color marfil, haciéndola caer. Harry contuvo el aliento, extrañamente se sentía más excitado que de costumbre. Como si no pudiese esperar a desvestirla y quisiese llegar hasta la última base. Afortunadamente, bajo la camisa no tenía sostén. Un truco muy bien empleado y pensado. Sus proporcionados seños se tambaleaban deliciosamente frente a su boca. No estaba seguro de poder controlarse ni un segundo más, pero impaciente bajo su boca y capturo un pezón con él.

"¡OH Dios!" Aquel gemido lo volvió loco y como pudo se despego de ella, Haciendo un ruido seco de succión, para quitarse la ropa. Cuando quedo desnudo, ante la curiosa mirada de ella, no retrocedió ni un solo ápice. La deseaba de una manera inimaginable. No se conocían, pero tenían afinidad en la cama. Harry llego a la conclusión de que sería una amante excelente. Deseosa y ardiente, ella arqueo su cuerpo, para restregarse urgentemente contra el de él. Harry gimió, con urgencia.

"Despacio, preciosa…" Susurro llevando sus manos hacía el cinturón del pantalón, que elegantemente llevaba. Lastima, pero se vería mejor sin ropa. Harry chupo ardientemente su vientre. Beso cada rincón de su sedosa piel. ¡Estaba loco! Ella respiró entrecortadamente cuando él la despojo de su pantalón, dejándola únicamente con las pequeñas braguitas blancas. La urgencia de Harry, descoloco por un minuto a Ginny. Sin embargo, él volvió a subir hacía arriba y atrapo sus labios y jugo con su lengua, con todo el erotismo que le era posible. Bajo su cabeza y lamió lentamente el puente que había entre sus senos, mientras que con una de sus manos, le saco ágilmente la única prenda que tenía. Sonrió, nunca antes había estado con un hombre tan ardiente. Bueno, nunca antes había estado con _ningún_ un hombre y punto. Ginny agarro la cabeza de él y lo obligo a subir, para quedar cara a cara. Le sonrió, coqueta.

"Despacio Guapo… ¿Tenes algún apuro?" Harry Sonrió. Aquella _vorágine_ de pasión y ardiente deseo, estaba obligándolos a olvidar completamente quienes eran y que hacían allí. Calmar la urgente necesidad que nacía de sus genitales, era la prioridad de la noche. La erección de Harry rozó el húmedo centro de Ginny y ambos gimieron intensamente. Aquella tortura, era terriblemente _deliciosa_. A Harry le costo más recuperarse de aquel roce y Ginny aprovecho aquello. Impulso sus caderas con delicadeza y la rigidez de Harry, entró levemente. El moreno naturalmente tomo fuerza y propulso un envión, con el único motivo de hundirse en ella, y terminar con aquella agonía. Sin embargo, Ginny perversamente se alejo de él, dejándolo desorientado. La risa de ella sirvió para despertarlo completamente. Frunció su ceño, sonriéndole.

"Así que queres jugar rudo, ¿no?" Pregunto, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Ella rió.

"Creo que me has descubierto…" Respondió coquetamente. Harry agarro sus manos y se las puso arriba de su cabeza. Apresada, sonrió descaradamente, desafiándolo. La beso pasionalmente en la boca, distrayéndola. Aquel beso dejaba relucir todo el deseo y la pasión que estaban conteniendo. Y sin previo aviso, él entró en ella con toda la suavidad que su descontrolado cuerpo podía soportar. Ginny gimió de dolor y tembló. Harry inmediatamente se detuvo y la miro directamente a los ojos, confundido. Era _virgen_. Era la primer virgen que le hacía el amor. Gala no contaba en ese rango. ¿Gala? No se había acordado ni un solo instante de su prometida, pese a que estaba haciendo todo eso por ella. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso todo el deseo y su caliente efervescencia estaba nublando su juicio? La miro, temblando aún.

No…

Ella despertaba todo sus sentidos de una manera inimaginable…

La deseaba…

Tenía _apetito_ de ella…

"Lo siento, cariño…" Dijo Harry con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Ginny abrió sus ojos, pasmada. Nunca pensó que él fuera tan cariñoso, y sin siquiera conocerla. Aquella demostración la vulnero por completo, rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos y le beso todo el rostro con absoluta devoción. Había algo en él que se le hacía extrañamente familia, como si todo su cuerpo floreciera y se entregara automáticamente a él. Estaba rendida. Y eso era más de lo que se podía decir de ella, que había perdido la confianza por un hombre hace mucho tiempo. Lo incito a seguir donde habían quedado, meciendo levemente sus caderas. Harry la detuvo, gimiendo. Si seguía de esa manera, él eyacularía más pronto de lo que realmente pretendía.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, pretendía disfrutar hasta el último rincón de ella. Se meció levemente primero, para después adaptarse y seguir un ritmo tan viejo como la tierra. Ginny podía escuchar la respiración agitada de él en su oído. _Oh Dios mío_. ¡Y pensar que todo ese tiempo se había estado perdiendo eso! Él se acomodo mejor, alzándole las caderas, para adentrarse más. Ginny gimió, después de una penetración un tanto profunda. Podía sentirlo perfectamente, aquel hombre tenía muy buenas dotaciones.

Las penetraciones se volvieron más urgentes a medida de que sus deseos primitivos se volvían más apremiantes. Ginny se centro en mantenerse en la cama, la fuerza de él, la estaba a punto de tirar de la cama. Aún así, tomo aire, para resistir aquellos embates. Aquel ritmo diligente de parte de él, estaba volviéndola loca. Era deliciosamente húmedo, placidamente apretado y placenteramente bueno. Ginny gimió cuando Harry, se detuvo bruscamente. Detenerse era como una tortura, sin tan solo se _moviera_. Abrió sus ojos, que había cerrado para sentir todo el placer recorriéndola, y se encontró con que él tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba intentando controlar su respiración. Ginny arrugo su ceño, quería preguntarle exactamente que demonios estaba haciendo, pero no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad cuando la volteo boca arriba, arrastrándola junto con él, y sentándola.

Ginny tuvo ganas de protestar, pero Harry la callo, llevándose un pezón a la boca. La abrazo completamente y le acarició la espalda. Aquel gesto, la termino por desarmar totalmente. Harry gimió cuando Ginny se levanto y se volvió a sentar. ¡Dios, el sexo con aquella mujer era adictivo! Él agarro sus caderas y la incito a seguir. Lentamente Ginny inició el _delicioso_ movimiento, abriendo su boca y dando bocanadas. La fuerza de Harry y el deseo ascendente, hizo que los movimientos de ambos se volvieran más rápidos. Ginny apenas podía mantenerse sentada, y se arrodillo mientras se movía salvajemente al ritmo de él. Se dio cuenta de que estaba gimiendo como nunca antes. ¡Era maravillosamente placentero sentirlo dentro!

"OH Díos, si…" Gimió Harry. Él le apretó ambos senos, sumiéndose en un embudo de emociones muy intensas. La activa intervención de él, hizo que ambos colisionaran en el más salvaje clímax. La deseaba tan intensamente que incluso después de eyacular dentro de ella, la abrazo, dejándola sobre su pecho, sin salirse. Ginny se retorció entre sus brazos, aquella salvaje experiencia la había dejado completamente exhausta. Harry agarro su rostro y la beso dulcemente en los labios, para después mirarla intensamente. "No te conozco bien, pero podría vivir eternamente junto a ti, en esta cama…" Volvió a besarla, arrastrado por los vestigios de una pasión aún despierta. Ginny le sonrió.

"Estoy exhausta y tu solo piensas en hacerlo de nuevo…" Rió. "Eres un insaciable…" Ginny se removió y el miembro de Harry, salio de su cuerpo. Ella gimió. "Te voy a extrañar…" Lo beso, riéndose. Harry la miro risueño y la volteo, dejándola sobre la cama, para acariciarla.

"No tienes por que…" Harry llevo su nariz, hacía su cuello. "Voy a estar justo aquí…" Ginny lo abrazo contra su cuerpo desnudo, apreciando libremente cada momento junto a ese hombre. Tratando de grabar cada Parte de su delicioso cuerpo. Rió de las cosquillas que le hacía.

"Tienes mucha experiencia con las mujeres…" Le sonrió. "Nunca pensé que disfrutaría de esa manera…" Harry parpadeo y después movió su cabeza, tratando de sacar cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso, que no le permitiera pensar con sentido común.

"Lo que me recuerda…" Dijo. "No sabía que eras virgen… Gala no me lo dijo…" Ginny se sonrojo. "Saber eso, quizás me hubiese ayudado a ser menos diligente contigo… No quiero que por esta experiencia, las demás sean malas para ti…" Ella rió, desconcertándolo.

"Deja de preocuparte tanto… en realidad, no le había dicho nada a Gala…" Lo miro. "Por eso, ella no pudo advertirte… pensé que había alguna cosa que podíamos reservarnos a nosotros mismos…" Añadió. "Gala puede no saber algunas cosas, ¿no?" Harry rió.

"Eres perversa…" La beso lenta y apasionadamente. "Y me gustas así" Se volvieron a besar, nuevamente. Harry la miro con los ojos, brillándole. "Además, si queremos un bebe… tenemos que poner manos a la obra, ¿no te parece?" Ginny bajo sus ojos, herida. Aquel maravilloso hombre había dicho _queremos_. Como si ella fuese quien estuviese en sus planes futuros. Nunca antes se había sentido así con otro hombre que no fuera _Harry_. Y definitivamente tendría otra oportunidad de sentirse de aquella manera. Entonces, lo más lógico era disfrutarlo ¿o no? "¿Estas de acuerdo?" Ginny lo miro, tensa. Harry suspiro. "Mira, ambos sabemos perfectamente cual es la finalidad de esta noche…" Ginny se removió, incomoda.

"Si…"

"Mírame…" Ginny no quería. "Mírame, preciosa…" Ginny reconoció, repentinamente aquella manera y aquel tono de llamarla. Se le hacía tan familia. Harry pasó una yema de su dedo sobre un rosado pezón. Ginny gimió. "Tú sabías exactamente alo que te metías, si aceptabas los términos de Gala…" Le sonrió. "Y pese a todo, yo estoy disfrutando mucho de ti… espero que podamos olvidarnos temporalmente de todo y disfrutemos de esto que nos esta pasando… quizás sea lo mejor, olvidar y disfrutar…" A Ginny le gusto lo que le proponía. Ciertamente hablar sobre entregar a su bebe, era complicado. Ni ella misma aún entendía cuales eran los riesgos reales. Lo mejor, en ese momento, era disfrutar de aquel increíble hombre y volver a hacerlo suyo. Lo deseaba intensamente y se lo demostró, besándolo ardiente. "De eso hablaba yo…" Rió él.

"Deja de fanfarronear y hazme tuya, ahora…" Los ojos de Harry brillaron con la misma intensidad que Ginny.

"No tendrás que repetirlo, cariño…" Con él, se sentía entera. Aquella noche, hicieron el amor tres veces más. Harry no podía creer la pasión y el apetito que tenía por aquella ardiente mujer, que solamente se parecía a Gala, en lo físico. Ciertamente tenía algo que lo volvía loco y lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Necesitaba más de ella y aún después de hacerlo varias veces aquella noche, no quería separarse de ella. Aquel día, salió de la habitación, ciertamente con todas las ganas de no separarse de ella, nunca más.

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora; **_Por favor, ténganme paciencia… Este mes y Diciembre, son siempre, los más caóticos de todo el año. Sepan disculpar mis retrasos, pero estoy creando nuevos capítulos. Por favor, piensen que tengo varias historias que actualizar y a veces cuando escribo me confundo… por supuesto que tampoco quiero agotarme… así que, todo a su tiempo!!! Gracias por todo el apoyo, realmente lo aprecio!!! Lo amo!!! _


End file.
